Rotkäppchen
by Feuermalerin
Summary: Was braucht es, um den Einen zu erkennen? Das Gegenstück zu deiner einsamen Seele. Nun, zu allererst muss man ihr in die Augen sehen. Leicht. Eigentlich. Gäbe es da nicht so etwas Hinderliches wie optische Fehlsichtigkeit. Verwirrend? Oh ja. Zumindest für Paul. Eine Imprinting Geschichte, mit viel Herz und Hormonen. Und Schimpfwörtern. Denn schließlich geht es hier um Paul. Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Rotkäppchen **

_**Vorwort**_

Ja, ich bin spät dran. Der Twilight-Hype endete vor, was, zehn Jahren? Ist es wirklich schon so lange her? Es ist offiziell: Ich bin alt.

Aber damit kommen wir zum wirklichen Vorwort. Denn bevor sich jeder auf die Geschichte stürzt – oder sich vorsichtig anschleicht, weil ihr genauso wie ich, sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr langsam an Fanfiktion herangeht – lest das Rating. Ich bin erwachsen. Und ich schreibe Fanfiktion. Für Erwachsene. Für andere Verrückte, die einfach nicht von hornalten Fandoms lassen können (Seid gesegnet!). Und damit möchte ich den Zaubertrick umgekehrter Psychologie anwenden und noch mehr Minderjährige dazu bringen, diese Geschichte zu lesen. Ich muss es einfach anbringen.

Es wird geflucht werden. Paul – und um den wird es hier voraussichtlich fast 50 Prozent gehen – ist ein Heißsporn (oh, das klingt so viel besser auf Englisch: hothead). Er ist ungezogen. Und sein Mundwerk auch.

Er ist außerdem ein heißblütiger, temperamentvoller Kerl. Ein Mann. Es werden also Beobachtungen über seinen und den Körper der Protagonistin folgen, die so manch einem (mir!) die Röte auf die Wange treiben werden. Seid gewarnt.

Paul Lahote. Ist das etwas im deutschen Twilight Fandom? Im englischen Fanfiktion Bereich ist es das. Und es gefällt mir. Aber ich bin nicht beeindruckt von den weiblichen Canon Charakteren, die das Fandom zu bieten hat. Wirklich nicht. Deswegen wage ich den unendlich mutigen, vielleicht unendlich dämlichen Vorstoß in die Gefilde des Original Charakters.

Misstrauisch beäugt von den einen, heiß geliebt von den anderen.

Aber wirklich, alle anderen möglichen Parings machen mir Herpes.

Damit möchte ich niemandem zu nahe treten.

Kommen wir auch gleich auf noch etwas zu sprechen, dass ihr wissen solltet (auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass das hier unanständig lang wird): Ich bin nicht beeindruckt vom Twilight Fandom generell.

Damit möchte ich ebenfalls keinem zu nahe treten.

Nicht mein Fall. Außer, die Wölfe. Die haben mein Herz auf Ewig erobert und es hat vor allem mit einigen wunderbaren Geschichten zu tun, die ich in den letzten Jahren lesen durfte (siehe weiter unten). Ich möchte das hier nur erwähnen, falls Ungereimtheiten auftauchen. Normalerweise mache ich meine Hausaufgaben. Ich halte mich an die Fakten. AU ist nicht mein Fall.

Aber hier schon. All das, woran ich mich nicht erinnern kann oder was ich nicht recherchieren möchte, kann vielleicht Verwirrung hervorrufen. Ich entschuldige mich. Es ist nicht mein Ziel, mich im Twilight Universum zu verbuddeln. Die Geschichte der Vampire interessiert mich nicht. Sie werden in dieser hier schlicht und einfach Mittel zum Zweck. Hinweise auf eventuelle Canon Fehler sind also zwecklos. Ich möchte nicht respektlos sein, sondern euch, geneigte Leser, nur vorwarnen.

Damit ich mir nicht im Nachhinein plagiative Motive vorwerfen lassen muss und um euch die Möglichkeit zu geben, ein paar wunderbare Stücke Fanfiktion zu inhalieren, möchte ich mit euch teilen, was mich inspiriert hat:

_Be Like Water – taoist elf_

_The Devil You Know – Unseelie Sidhe _

Nein, keine Idee ist geklaut, kein Wort übersetzt, aber diese beiden Geschichten haben mich inspiriert. So sehr, dass Paul Lahote einfach nicht mehr aufhörte, seinen Schabernack in meinem Kopf zu treiben.

Ein letzter Fakt:

Ich bin geprägt vom englischen Fanfiktion Universum. Ich lese viel in dieser Sprache und mein Stil mag sich daran ein wenig angepasst haben. Nicht nur deswegen halte ich mich an das angloamerikanische Maßsystem. Deswegen für alle die mit Google auf Kriegsfuß stehen:

1 Pfund = 2,5 Kilogramm

1 Inch (Zoll) = 2,54 Zentimeter

1 Fuß = 30,48 Zentimeter

Mehr wird es voraussichtlich nicht brauchen.

Für all die, die das nicht abgeschreckt hat:

**Willkommen**. Ich werde euch lieben. Jeden einzelnen von euch. Ich hoffe, ihr habt so viel Spaß wie ich.

_Disclaimer__:_ Ich bitte euch. Twilight gehört mir nicht. Ebenso wenig wie die zahlreichen Popkultur Referenzen, die vielleicht oder vielleicht nicht in den folgenden Kapiteln auftauchen werden. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. Ich will nur spielen. Ehrlich.

_**Erstes Kapitel: In dem Paul den Grundstein für alles Weitere leg**t _

Zuerst reagierte niemand. Nicht dass sie es nicht hörten. Die Motorengeräusche, das Kreischen eines Getriebes, das nicht gut geschaltet wurde – wer fuhr heute noch mit Schaltung?

Die surrenden Umdrehungen von hoher Beschleunigung in niedrigen Gängen.

Es war vielleicht ungewöhnlich, aber nicht so sehr, dass sich irgendjemand sorgte. Sie hatten andere Gedanken. Andere Sorgen.

Blutsauger und ein Krieg, den keiner von ihnen wollte. Ein Krieg, den sie nicht abhalten konnten. Der sie auf die Seite ihrer Feinde zog, weil die andere Seite noch viel mehr _Feind_ war.

Und sie waren ernüchtert. Das ganze Rudel wirkte, als wäre Luft abgelassen worden. Der schier unendliche Vorrat an Energie, aus dem sie sonst schöpften, einfach aufgestochen und geplättet.

Aber dann, dachte Paul weniger ernüchtert, als viel mehr verdammt wütend, waren sie nicht das ganze Rudel.

Nicht mehr.

Nicht seit der Baby-Alpha sein permanentes, verzehrendes Gewinsel nach dem Blutsauger liebenden Mädchen auf dessen unnatürlichen Balg verschoben und Sam in den Arsch getreten hatte. Und war Paul nicht froh, dass sie in diesem Moment in ihrer armseligen menschlichen Form an Emilys zerkratztem Küchentisch saßen und synchron die Köpfe hängen ließen. Sam wurde nicht gerne an diesen Tag erinnert. Im Rudel, verwandelt in riesenhafte Wölfe, teilten sie ein Bewusstsein. Vorteil bei fast allem außer Privatsphäre. Und unerwünschten Erinnerungen.

Und jetzt hatte Quil ebenfalls das Rudel gewechselt. Ebenso wie Embry. Diese Verräter.

Heißt durchzuckte Paul der äußerst willkommene Zorn. Alles war besser als sich verraten und hilflos zu fühlen. Hilflos weil immer mehr Blutsauger ihr Gebiet verpesteten. Weil immer mehr Jungs in die Höhe schossen, als würde das Trinkwasser im Rez Anabolika enthalten.

Wie viele würden sich in den nächsten Tagen verwandelt? Cuzo Sepphron war fast soweit. Es konnte sogar heute passieren.

Das Geräusch das seit einigen Minuten näher kam und das Paul ignoriert hatte, so wie er so viele Geräusche die er wahrnahm, bewusst im Hintergrund seines Bewusstseins dahin plätschern ließ, durchbohrte seine Aufmerksamkeit und ließ ihn aufblicken.

Das Quietschen und Klappern eines Fahrrads, das näher kam. Es war seltsam. Deswegen horchte er ohne eine bewusste Entscheidung auf.

Kaum jemand fuhr ein Fahrrad im Reservat.

»Hannah!«

Es war weit entfernt und kaum zu hören, zumindest mit dem ständigen hochtourigen Brummen des Motors, der die rufende Stimme begleitete. Die Geräuschkulisse bildete ohne Pauls Zutun ein Bild der Umgebung. So war es für ihn, seit der Wolf das erste Mal aus ihm heraus geplatzt war. Explodiert war, wohl eher. In einer Denotation aus Hitze, Wut, Fell und Schmerz.

Die geschärften Sinne blieben selbst wenn der Wolf ruhte.

So war es bei ihnen allen.

Das Fahrrad blieb stehen und wurde hingeworfen.

Paul sah, wie Jared ebenfalls den Kopf hob, eine Falte zwischen den dunklen Augenbrauen.

»Hannah!« Näher diesmal, eine Frauenstimme. Niemand von ihnen kannte eine Hannah, da war Paul sich sicher, also wusste er nicht, wer gerufen wurde.

Touristen? Ein paar kamen hier her, wenn auch nicht viele. Ihr Reservat war keines _dieser_ Ureinwohner Reservate. Sie hatten hier zu viele Geheimnisse. Und das Wetter war zu schlecht.

»Hannah!« Panik in der Stimme der Frau. Näher surrender Motor und ein Schluchzen, nicht weit entfernt vom geöffneten Küchenfenster.

Bradys Stuhl krachte laut, als er das Balancieren aufgab und die Vorderbeine wieder mit dem Boden Kontakt aufnahmen.

Paul wechselte einen Blick mit Sam, der mit konzentriertem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht aus der Küche kam. Es war das mehr als alles andere, das ihnen allen ein unsichtbares Zeichen gab. Ihr Bewusstsein, so fein aufeinander abgestimmt, dass sie mittlerweile nicht mal mehr das Rudelbewusstsein brauchten, um die Gedanken des Alphas zu kennen.

_Alpha._ Der Wolf durchstieß kurz Pauls Aufmerksamkeit mit einer loyalen Spitze des Stolzes.

_Ja, du Bastard. Das ist unser Alpha. Schön dass du das auch so siehst. _

Es war nicht so, dass Paul den Wolf nicht schätzte. Er liebte ihn, verdammt noch mal. Aber manchmal überraschte es ihn immer noch, wie … beschränkt … er war.

Sie erhoben sich synchron. Jared, Paul, Brady, Collin und Joshua, ihr neustes Mitglied.

Wie beschissene Ballerinas.

»Was ist los?« In der Hand ein Geschirrtuch trat Emily neben Sam. Sie wirkte nicht besorgt. Sie war selten besorgte. Wenig konnte ihre Gelassenheit aufrühren. Es war eine der Eigenschaften, die sie so beliebt machte. Eine von vielen. Sie war eine fantastische Lady. Sam der Bastard hatte wirklich Glück. Und er wusste es.

Der Blick mit dem er Emily bedachte war so intim, dass Paul die Augen abwandte. Die Frauen waren Teil des Rudels. Aber die mystische Verbindung, die Seelenverwandtschaft und der ganze Kram, waren Paul so sehr Rätsel, wie sie ihm Angst machten.

Scheiße, er wollte keine verfickte Sonne, um die sein ganzes Sein kreiste. Außer diese Sonne hieß Paul. Und darum sollte sich sein Leben drehen. Um ihn.

Erneut war er froh um die Abwesenheit des Rudelbewusstseins. Allerdings gefiel ihm Jareds wissender Blick nicht.

»Hast du ein Problem, Mann?«

Jared schnaubte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. Keine Antwort nötig. Außerdem hob Sam zum Sprechen an, das hieß, dass sie alle die Klappe zu halten hatten.  
»Ich-«, begann er, unterbrach sich aber, als die Motorengeräusche draußen zu einem abrupten Halt kamen und das Geschrei noch lauter wurde. Geöffnete Autotür, deduzierte Paul.

»Was zur Hölle?« Es oblag Paul die Frage zu stellen, weil sich sonst keiner traute zu fluchen. Nicht wenn Emily dabei war. Sie würde versuchen ihnen den Mund auszuwaschen. Sie war diese Art Frau. Aber er und Em gingen weit zurück. Und sie bedachte ihn nicht mal mit einem entrüsteten Blick. Niemand sah in seine Richtung.

Niemand antwortete ihm auch nur. Sie waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt, aneinander vorbei nach draußen zu stürmen. Es war nicht leicht. Zu sagen sie wären groß, wäre die verdammte Untertreibung dieses beschissenen Jahrhunderts. Sie waren Biester. Sie waren _Werwölfe_. Und damit sie das sein konnten, brauchten sie starke Knochen. _Große_ Knochen.

Er bekam Bradys Schulter ans Kinn, als der Kleine sich vordrängelte.

Paul fluchte. Der kleine Scheißer würde das zurückbekommen.

»Hannah!« Wieder dieses Kreischen, dieses Mal so nah, dass sich Pauls Nackenhaare aufstellten. Es war nicht so, dass er besonders beunruhigt war. Der ganze Scheiß der letzten Zeit zerrte alles andere in eine ganz andere Perspektive. Aber wenn jemand in deinem Vorgarten schreit, dann siehst du nach, was das Ganze scheiße noch mal soll.

Paul erwartete kein großes Ding. Nur den ganz normalen Wahnsinn.

Und er hatte Recht. Irgendwie. Und irgendwie nicht. Aber es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bis er das verstand.

Ein Mädchen stand auf dem Rasen. Ein ziemlich dünnes Ding mit blondem Haar. Im Schlabberlook. Zu großer Hoodie und Sweatpants. An allem zerrte der Wind. Selbst an ihr. Sie zitterte.

Sie hatte die Schwelle zum Frausein noch nicht ganz überschritten, steckte irgendwo in diesem Alter zwischen erstem Freund und Barbiepuppen. Ihre Augen schienen riesig in ihrem spitzen Gesicht und irgendetwas stimmte mit ihren Proportionen nicht. Sie wirkte verloren und unglücklich und das nicht nur, weil offensichtliche Tränen ihren Augen gerötet hatten.

Ihr Blick flatterte zu ihnen hinüber, vorher damit beschäftigt, das Gelände abzusuchen. Eine Suche, die sie fortführte, als sie zu ihnen allen hinüber sah.

Kurz verschwendete Paul einen Gedanken daran, wie sie alle auf diese Fremde wirken mussten. Sie war so offensichtlich keine von ihnen, keine der Quileute, wie Paul nicht der Weihnachtsmann war.

Ein Haufen riesiger, halbnackter Typen mit finsteren Mienen.

Er rechnete es ihr hoch an, dass sie nicht in Panik ausbrach.

Stattdessen tat sie etwas Schlimmeres. Sie fing an zu heulen.

»Scheiße noch mal«, murmelte er dunkel und wandte den Blick ab, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und streckte sich unbehaglich. Er konnte mit vielem umgehen. Er war der Typ, den man schickte um den Scheiß zu erledigen, die sonst keiner erledigen wollte. Haudrauf und wegdamit. Etwas in ihm brannte heißer als in den anderen. Er heilte schneller. Er verwandelte sich schneller. Sein Wolf war aggressiver als die anderen. Und er hatte ein böses Temperament.

Aber Tränen und Paul? Das ging nicht zusammen. Er spürte wie sich sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzog.

»Das ist Seths Freundin.«

»Was?« Sam starrte Brady an, von dem diese oh so erleuchtende Information gekommen war. Dann wieder das schluchzende Mädchen. Sie sah erbärmlich aus. Einfach erbärmlich.

Verzweifelt und allein und es erzeugte ein Echo in Pauls Bauch, das er nicht dort haben wollte. Er hörte sich knurren.

Gerade als in seinem Kopf ernsthafte Pläne entstanden, wie das heulende Ding von der Wiese zu entfernen war, ohne dass ihr Nachmittag weiter großen Schaden davon nahm, bemerkte Paul das Auto.

Ein roter 4 Wheel Drive, klein, aber viel zu hübsch für diese Gegend. Mit laufendem Motor und geöffneter Fahrertür.

Und eine Gestalt die näher kam. Rannte. So wie es die matschigen Wege eben zuließen. Und das war kaum.

Paul vergaß häufig, wie langsam all die anderen waren. All die, die keinen übernatürlichen Schwachsinn am Laufen hatten. Normale Menschen und all das.

Sie musste gerannt sein seid er und das Rudel auf die Veranda getreten waren. Das war, was, fünf Minuten her?

Meine Damen und Herren und hier sehen sie die menschliche Schnecke. In unpassendem Schuhwerk.

Pauls Blick flackerte nach unten. Keine Stiefel. Nicht mal Sneaker. Himmel, waren das Absätze?

Er schnaubte und ließ die Arme wieder an seine Seite fallen.

»_Hannah!_« Dieses Mal klang sie nicht hysterisch und suchend, die Stimme. Sondern besorgt. Und sie kam und war die ganze Zeit gekommen, von dieser Frau, die auf sie zu rannte. Oder ihr Bestes gab. Anders als der jämmerliche Strich in der Landschaft – ihr Winseln erinnerte Paul an Jake und wie zu erwarten machte Paul das wütend – hatte _diese_ Frau die Schwelle zum Frausein schon vor Jahren hinter sich gelassen. Paul bekam einen flüchtigen Eindruck von Hüften und streng zurückgebundenem Haar, zusammen mit dem Gefühl vager Bekanntheit, bevor Sam neben ihm sich bewegte. Einen Schritt auf das Mädchen zumachte, die nicht länger nur zitterte, sondern gefährlich zu schwanken begonnen hatte. Selbst Paul spannte sich an. Eine unbewusste Reaktion auf Gefahr. Jede Art davon, auf jeder Skala.

Sie waren Beschützer, es lag ihnen im Blut und der Impuls hallte in den Knochen all seiner Brüder wieder. Paul musste sich nicht umsehen, um das zu wissen. Sie hielten sich zurück, weil ihr Alpha vortrat, aber sie alle machten sich bereit dafür, das Mädchen aufzufangen, bevor sie stürzte. Waren sie nicht ein Haufen beschissener Kavaliere? Was für eine Scheiße.

Sam kam jedoch nicht so weit, den Ritter in weißer Rüstung zu spielen.

Die Frau erreichte das schluchzende Mädchen und zog sie an sich, beruhigende Sinnlosigkeiten murmelnd, die Pauls Meinung nach noch nie jemandem geholfen hatten. „Es wird alles gut. Ich hab dich. Sch-Sch. Süße, Sch."

Er hörte all ihre zuckrigen Worte, ebenso wie der Rest des Rudels. Was für ein Bullshit!

Aber seine Meinung zählte hier nicht. Paul schnaubte.

»Ma'm-« Erneut machte Sam einen Schritt, dieses Mal das lächerliche Treppchen der Veranda hinunter, hinaus auf die feuchte Erde. Mit Gras überwachsen, aber dennoch hörte Paul das saugende Gefühl, mit dem Sams Gewicht einsackte. Er war barfuß und irgendwie dachte Paul, dass das nicht unbedingt positiv zur Situation beitrug.

Mit Ärger kannte er sich aus. Und die Luft war voll davon. Sein Nacken spannte sich an.

Ja, die Luft stank fast danach.

»Rühr sie bloß nicht an!«

Mit ausgestreckter Hand, ein menschliches Stoppzeichen ohne rote Farbe, warf die Frau ihren Kopf zurück und blitzte eine Gewitterwolke an Zorn zu ihnen hinüber. An Sam gerichtet, aber das Rudel stand genau in der Luftlinie und bekam die ganze Breitseite mit ab. Pauls Verwirrung – er bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er voll davon war – schlug endgültig in Wut um. Vielleicht war es nur seine natürliche Reaktion auf ihren Zorn. Eine Art Katalysator für die Zündung seines eigenen Temperamentes. Eine Spiegelreaktion.

Welche Rolle spielte das schon?

Es war Paul nur Recht. Hier fühlte er sich zu Hause. Hier war er in seinem Element. Besser als das nagende Echo von verzweifelnden Tränen. Oder das hohle Mitgefühl für ein schmerzhaft zerbrechliches Mädchen, dessen dünne Gestalt erst durch eine Umarmung wirklich auffiel.

Paul wusste jetzt, was mit ihren Proportionen nicht stimmte. Das Mädchen war schmerzlich dünn. _Klapprig_, raunte die bitterböse Stimme die in ihm lebte und ab und an durch ihn sprach, ohne dass er Kontrolle darüber hatte.

Und die Arme ihrer Freundin ... Mutter? von wem auch immer sie umarmt wurde, legten die schützenden Schichten von Stoff so eng an, dass die Umrisse des Körpers der Kleinen zu sehen waren.Paul entwich ein wenig angehaltener Atem. Wie konnte sie sich überhaupt auf den Beinen halten?

Er war kein totales Arschloch, auch wenn viele vehement dagegen stimmen würden. Aber seine Mutter hatte ihn dazu erzogen, Frauen zu respektieren. Nur manchmal entschied sich Paul dazu, es zu vergessen.

Erneut störte Mitleid das Heißlaufen seines Temperaments. Paul musste nach den auseinander gerissenen Fäden greifen und sie bewusst wieder zusammen knoten.

Sam hatte die Kleine nicht angerührt. Nicht mal Anstalten gemacht. Er tat nur seinen verdammten Job.  
Für Ordnung zu sorgen. Für das Rudel, für den Stamm, für die Menschen auf der Halbinsel. Selbst für diese zwei weißen Außenseiter.

Und Paul verabscheute es, wenn sein Alpha respektlos behandelt wurde. Sam arbeitete hart. Er überschritt dabei ständig seine Grenzen. Und er war einmal zu viel von seinen Brüdern verraten worden. Und Verrat schmeckte schwarz. Und bitter. Verdammter Baby-Alpha.

Paul spürte, wie sich seine obere Zahnreihe entblößte, ein Versuch seines menschlichen Körpers mit den zu Instinkt gewordenen Verhaltensweisen zu antworten. Der Wolf in ihm fletschte die Zähne. Paul spannte sich an und neigte sich nach vorne, bereit, physisch einzuschüchtern, noch bevor er überhaupt etwas sagte. Es war instinktiv. Es war seine Art.

Doch Sam bremste ihn, noch bevor Paul ein Wort grollen konnte.

»Nicht.« Sam bedeute ihm mit einer nach hinten gestreckten Hand stehen zu bleiben. Und Paul gehorchte.

»Miss Taylor.« Sams Stimme war ruhig und dunkel, das Paradebeispiel eines Anführers, ernst und gelassen zu gleich. Paul entspannte sich beinahe augenblicklich. Genug um zu bemerken, dass Sam den Namen der Frau kannte.

Brady kannte das Mädchen, Sam die Frau. Pauls Blick suchte Jared und er hob fragend die Augenbrauen. Jared schüttelte den Kopf. Also wusste noch jemand außer Paul nicht, wer die Beiden waren.

Gut. Wenigstens war er nicht der einzige Ahnungslose.

»Nein.« Taylor sah hinauf zu Sam, der näher gekommen war, als sie weiter beruhigend auf das Mädchen einredete. Sie war körperlich kleiner als das Klappergestell, deswegen sollte es komisch wirken. Diese beschützerische, mütterliche Haltung. Tat es aber nicht.

Sie wirkte grimmig. Ein bisschen wild.

Und Paul überkam ein kurzes Gefühl von Erkennen. Etwas, das ganz tief in ihm eine Fahne schwang. Nicht ganz ein Deja-Vu. Vielleicht hatte er sie ja doch schon einmal gesehen und konnte sich nur nicht richtig erinnern? Er tat es als unwahrscheinlich ab. Sein Gedächtnis war so engmaschig wie ein Bettlaken. Es war einer der Gründe weswegen er so nachtragend war.

Das Mädchen murmelte etwas, das Paul zuerst nicht verstand. Erst als er sich darauf konzentrierte, konnte er die stotternden Worte unter den erneut aufgebrandeten Schluchzern ausmachen. Sie schien jetzt heftiger zu weinen. Während sie immer wieder den gleichen Satz vor sich hin lamentierte.

»Er ist nicht hier. Er ist nicht hier, Nora.«

Nora.

Die kleine Harpie hieß Nora. Nur sie sah in diesem Moment gar nicht wie eine Harpie aus, als sie das Mädchen – Hannah, wie Paul nun zusammenführte – enger in die Arme schloss.

»Es tut mir leid, Süße. Sch. Sch. Ist ja gut.«

Wieder zog sich bei dem Anblick etwas in Paul zusammen.

»Was soll das scheiß Drama?!«, raunte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ein Schutzschild vor zu viel weiblicher Tränen. Unbewusst oder nicht. Er hatte genug von dem Kram.

»Miss Taylor, Nora-« Sam war ein mutiger Mann. Mutiger als Paul es je sein könnte. Sam fürchtete sich nicht vor Tränen. Er ging auf sie zu. Auch wenn Nora so stachlig wurde wie ein Kaktus.

»Wieso gehen wir nicht hinein? Der Wind macht es nicht einfacher, die Situation zu klären.«

Mehr brauchte es kaum. Eine ruhige Stimme und ein Hinweis auf das Wetter, das zumindest für sie unangenehm sein musste. Er hatte sie schon beinahe so weit. Paul konnte es sehen. Sam war geschickt in Verhandlungen. Es war sein Job zu vermitteln. Zwischen Stammesmitgliedern und der Regierung. Zwischen Werwölfen und Blutsaugern. Mit kleinen Punks die in wenigen Monaten fast acht Zoll in die Höhe schossen und sechzig Pfund an Muskelmasse zunahmen, verängstigte Teenager, aus denen in kurzer Zeit Biester wurden. Er machte ein Rudel aus ihnen. Kämpfer und Brüder. Beschützer. Sam war ein Friedensstifter durch und durch und diese Nora war nicht immun gegen den versöhnlichen Klang seiner Stimme. Die Ernsthaftigkeit darin. Kein jungenhafter Charme, sondern Kompetenz und Männlichkeit.

Es tat wahrscheinlich nicht weh, dass er ein verdammt gut aussehender Hurensohn war.

Frauen mochten Sam.

Es war praktisch.

_Frauen_ mochten Sam. Aber anscheinend traf das nicht zu auf heulende, zitternde, magersüchtige Mädchen.

Ihr zerwühlter Blondschopf hob sich und grüne Tümpel voll Verzweiflung klagten die ganze Welt an. Schluchzte ihm vorwurfsvoll mitten ins Gesicht.

»Wo ist Seth?!«

Tja. Scheiße.

_Das _war ein wunder Punkt im Rudel.

Wirklich? Sie kam hierher und suchte nach dem Baby-Verräter? Es schmeckte Paul gar nicht. Und Jared auch nicht, das spürte er. Aber Jared hatte eine festere Leine am Halsband seines Wolfes und Paul war nie jemand gewesen, der Selbstkontrolle besonders erstrebenswert fand.

»Du kommst ein bisschen spät, Püppchen.« Er trat einen Schritt nach vorne, brach die lockere Anweisung Sams. Aber es war kein Leitwolfbefehl und Paul war zu sehr Paul, um die Gelegenheit davon ziehen zu lassen. Die riesengroßen Augen des Mädchens – Hannah, verbesserte er sich in Gedanken – fixierten ihn, ebenso wie die von Miss Taylor. Das eine Paar feucht und erschrocken, das andere misstrauisch. Er wusste nur zu genau wie ätzend seine Stimme klingen konnte. Wie ätzend sie geklungen hatte. Ironisch und bitter.

Jared neben ihm seufzte. Ein ernüchtertes Geräusch, das verbale Äquivalent zu einem Kopfschütteln vollbrachte nichts weiter, als ein dunkles Lächeln auf Pauls Gesicht erscheinen zu lassen. Er spürte, wie sich seine Schultern aufpumpten, er intuitiv einen breiteren Stand einnahm. Der Kopf erhoben, der Blick verächtlich gesenkt. Geschaffen um einzuschüchtern. Das war Paul.

Wurde Zeit dass die kleine Harpie das ebenfalls lernte

»Loverboy ist ausgeflogen und kommt nicht mehr ins Reservat.« Er lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Holzpfeiler der Veranda. »Er hat _Besseres_ zu tun.«

Das was der Overkill und die Reaktion kam sofort. Er meinte es anders als das Mädchen es verstand, aber hatte er es nicht genau darauf abgezielt? Dass Hannah es auf sich bezog?

Aber Seth war nicht hier. Er hatte nicht nur das Rudel, sondern auch das Mädchen im Stich gelassen. Er stand auf der selben Seite mit Verrätern und den Feinden der Wölfe. Und es war wichtig, dass die Kleine das wusste. Dass sie wusste, was Seth für ein Junge war. Was für ein Mann er werden würde. Sie würde es sowieso erfahren. Warum das Ganze also in Watte packen?

Alles was die Babies betraf – die Verräter die nach ihm gewandelt hatten – machte Paul dieser Tage wütend. Es half nicht, dass Seth eine Beziehung mit einem weißen Mädchen, einer Fremden, vor ihnen versteckt hatte. Oder was auch immer Seth mit der Kleinen verband. Irgendwas mit Herzschmerz und Teenagerliebe und dem ganzen Scheiß.

Paul schnaubte. Das Geräusch verschmolz mit dem gebrochenen Ächzen, das dem Mädchen entfuhr. Sie sah als, als hätte er sie körperlich verletzt. Erstochen. Ein Dolch mitten ins Herz. Als ob er solche Hilfsmittel brauchten. Waffen waren was für Pussys. Er _war _eine Waffe. Sie _alle_ waren Waffen.

»Paul, halt die Klappe«, zischte Jared und Sam sandte ihm einen bissigen Blick. Sam, spannenderweise, war nicht wütend auf die Babies. Und es verstimmte ihn, wenn Paul zeigte, dass _er_ es verdammt noch mal war.

»Das ist also deine Supertruppe, Sam Uhley?« Taylor hatte sich einen Schritt vor das Mädchen gestellt, die nun so aussah, als wären alle Tränen versiegt. Paul wusste allerdings nicht, ob ihm gefiel, wie sie jetzt aussah. Sie war wirklich ein Bleichgesicht. Eine stehende Tote. So sah sie aus. Himmel, ihre Lippen waren grau.

Sein Blick huschte zu Taylor hinüber, die abwechselnd versuchte Paul und dann Sam mit ihren Augen zu erstechen.

_Baby, es braucht _mehr_ als das. _

Zum Glück sagte Paul das nicht laut. Sam würde ihn dreifach Patrouillen rennen lassen. Und sie bekamen so schon kaum Schlaf.

Taylor hielt sich so starr und aufrecht wie eine altmodische Zinnsoldatenfigur. Sie war weder besonders groß, noch irgendwie klein, aber Paul bemerkte, dass sie eine derjenigen war, die größer wirkten, wenn man sie ohne Referenz stehen sah. Einfach durch die Art, wie sie sich selbst hielten. Oder, in ihrem Fall, wie sie es fertig brachte, auf Sam herabzusehen, obwohl er sie um mindestens zehn Zoll überragte und sie hätte in seine Taste stecken können.

Alles an ihr wirkte … einfach_ über_. Zu viel. Irgendwie. Und es kratzte Paul wie ein verdammter Floh. Sie war nervig. Auf diese bücherlesende, sich selbst für etwas Besseres haltende Art, die ihn so sehr ankotzte, dass er es gern besiegelt hätte. Gleich hier. Auf die Veranda. Vor ihre Füße.

Wie gern würde er dann ihr Gesicht sehen.

Überhaupt. _Supertruppe? _Er sagte denn so was, scheiße nochmal?! Sie klang wie eine verfickte Großmutter.

»Ein paar aufgepumpte Möchtegern Bad-Boys mit mehr Muskeln als Hirn? Was soll das hier? Eine Eigenstudie zu Steroid Missbrauch?«

Durch die Hitze die Paul durchfuhr, bemerkte er, dass ihre Augen bei ihren letzten Worten an seiner Brust zu kleben schienen, bevor sie ihren Blick losriss, um die anderen damit anzuklagen. Pauls Atmung reagierte damit, tiefer zu werden. Es war weniger die Beleidigung selbst. Die war lächerlich und Paul _bei weitem_ Schlimmeres genannt worden. Es war die Art und Weise, auf die sie sie ausspucke. Wieder. Als wäre sie etwas so viel Besseres. Eine scheiß Herzogin oder so was. Und zusätzlich zu dem Ärger, die ihre Respektlosigkeit ihm bereitete, war es diese Überheblichkeit, die ihn mehr als alles andere in Brand steckte. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen. Es war höhnisch und anmaßend. Und nur dazu da sein Gegenüber noch mehr zu reizen. Damit sie ihm bitte, bitte, bitte das letzte Bisschen lieferten, dass ihn heiß laufen lassen würde.

Und dann konnte nur ein Alpha Befehl ihn noch stoppen.

»Werfen sie dafür ihre Zukunft weg? Damit sie Gewichte stemmen können?« Sie atmete heftig während sie wild mit ihren Armen gestikulierte. »Sie gehören in die Schule, Uhley. Und ich weiß genug, über das was vorgeht, um zu wissen, dass es deine Schuld ist, dass sie _hier_ sind!«

Ihre Worte waren so abstrus, das Paul sie für einen Witz hielt. Jared wohl auch, denn er lachte.

Taylors Kopf ruckte so schnell herum, dass ihr Hirn innen drin an den Schädel schlagen musste. Ihr Blick so voller indignierter Rechtschaffenheit, dass es Paul schon beim Zusehen anstrengte.

»Sie kam, sie sah und sie sprach nur Bullshit«, sagte Paul und leckte sich die Zähne. Er konnte sehen, dass sie das verunsicherte. Instinktiv bemerkte sie, dass an diesem Anblick etwas nicht stimmte. Sie hielt die Luft an.

_Ganz richtig, Baby. Wir sind große, böse Wölfe und du bist in unsere Höhle gekommen. Sieh zu, wie du damit klar kommst._

Sie wirkte einen kurzen Augenblick verstört. Von ihrer Bravade beraubt.

Beraubt. Das Wort triggerte den Wolf.

Für ihn sah sie aus wie Beute. Roch wie Beute. Pauls Nasenflügel weiteten sich und er nahm Witterung. Subtil. Er wusste, wie man das Animalische verbarg, kannte die Grenze zwischen Wolf und Paul. Kannte sie ganz genau. Er beschloss nur manchmal bewusst, sie zu übertreten. Ein kleines Bisschen.

Adrenalin begann in seinen Adern zu schäumen. Zu erwarten, das alles hatte sich aufgebaut. Aufgestaut. Erst die Geräusche, dann die Vorwürfe. Der Zorn der kleinen Range vor ihnen, die von der blank polierten Oberfläche von Pauls Knochen zurückgeworfen wurde und in seinem Blut widerhallte. Die Erinnerung an Seth. _Verrat,_ brüllte der Wolf und rammte gegen die Gitterstäbe seiner Selbstbeherrschung, die Paul nie so ganz fest in seinem Geist verankern konnte.

Und die Verachtung. Auf diesem kleinen, sommersprossigen Gesicht.

Der Wolf lechzte danach ihr eine Lektion zu erteilen. Ihr Angst einzujagen. Und der Mann … nun, der wollte sie übers Knie legen.

Das Bild Paul in den Kopf schoss, war so urplötzlich wie die körperliche Reaktion darauf.

Er wurde hart.

Das an sich war nicht so ungewöhnlich. Kampf, Gewalt, Adrenalin, Sex. Bei ihm schien all das nah beieinander zu liegen. Als könnte sein Blut, wenn es einmal kochte, sich nicht entscheiden, wo es gebraucht wurde. Rot und drängend.

Dennoch überraschte es ihn. So sehr, dass er den Moment verstreichen ließ und sie ihren Mut wiederfand. Tapferes Mädchen. Sie schob ihre Angst, die für sie genauso aus dem Nichts gekommen sein musste wie sein Ständer für ihn, beiseite. Paul konnte sie immer noch riechen, es war, was den Wolf um Kontrolle kämpfen ließ.

Aber sie harkte ihren Blick weiter über ihre Köpfe hinweg, das jüngste Gericht auf dem Rasen des Rez.

In Form eines kleinen Drachens in unpassender Kleidung.

Es fiel ihm jetzt erst auf. Während er sie näher betrachtete – dank seiner überraschenden körperlichen Reaktion, war seine Aufmerksamkeit nun anders gefesselt. Sie war gekleidet wie eine Sekretärin. Strumpfhose, Rock, die dämlichsten Schuhe die er an den Füßen einer Frau je gesehen hatte. Zumindest im Reservat. Und einer dieser Jacken die wohl modisch sein sollten. Paul war kein Experte, aber er fand Schulterpolster gruslig.

Ihre gesamte Aufmachung schrie _frigide_. Und sein Finger ächzten danach, all diese Aufgeräumtheit in reines, pures Chaos zu verwandeln.

Leider bemerkte sie die schamlose Weise auf die er sie auscheckte nicht mal. Sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, auf einmal Collin ins Visier zu nehmen.

»Was soll das, Collin? Was _mach__s__t_ du hier?!«

Paul drehte kurz den Kopf, um seinen Bruder anzusehen. Es überraschte Paul, dass die kleine Range Collin mit dessen Namen angesprochen hatte. Collin tat sein Bestes, um unter ihrem Blick nicht zusammenzusacken. Aber so ausgesondert, all der Fokus ihrer Entrüstung auf ihm, war zu hart für den kleinen Kerl. Paul sah, wie Collin rot anlief und dann den Kopf senkte.

Es war genug, um Paul wieder rot sehen zu lassen.

Sie hatte nicht das Recht hier her zu kommen und ihren Bullshit hier abzuladen. Und schon gar nicht würde er zulassen, dass seine Brüder sich ihretwegen mies fühlte.

»Hey, Lady-« , begann er, doch sie ignorierte ihn. Ihr Gesicht wandelte sich, die Anschuldigung nur noch verwaschen auf ihren Zügen zu sehen. Stattdessen sah sie jetzt besorgt aus.

»Was ist mit dem College, huh?«, fragte sie und ging einen Schritt auf Collin zu. Alarmiert sah Paul zu seinem Alpha. Aber Sams Blick war auf Hannah gerichtet, die ohne die haltenden Arme der Drachenlady nun wieder so aussah, als würde sie jeden Moment umfallen.

Wer waren diese Beiden? Und warum hatten sie das ganze Rudel in so kurzer Zeit völlig aufgewiegelt?

»Weißt du noch, was du mir erzählt hast? Erinnerst du dich daran? Oder hat er es dir ausgeredet?!« Ihr Blick flackerte zu Sam hinüber, dann wieder zurück zu Collin, der seine Füße anstarrte.

»Es ist nicht zu spät Wirklich nicht. Aber du musst zurück in die Schule. Ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn du es nicht tust.«

Darum ging es hier? Die verdammte Schule? Paul lachte. Es war ein dunkles Lachen. Laut und hart und nicht amüsiert. Die Drachenlady schickte ihm einen dunklen Blick.

Sie wollte erneut mit ihrem Schwachsinn anfangen, aber Collin schüttelte den Kopf.

»Nein, Miss Taylor. Das ist der letzte Ort, an dem ich sein muss.« Er spannte die Schultern und richtete sich auf. Entrollte jeden einzelnen seiner sechs Fuß und zwei Inches. »Ich werde hier gebraucht. Bei meinem … bei den anderen. Wenn sie es wüssten, würden sie es verstehen.«

Pauls Mundwinkel kräuselten sich, als er den Welpen mit einem stolzen Blick betrachtete. Genau so war es. Er wurde _hier_ gebraucht. Im Rudel. Und der Kleine hatte sich noch rechtzeitig gefangen, genau dieses Geheimnis nicht zu verraten.

Genaugenommen war es der Befehl des Alphas der sie alle daran hinderte. Und wieder hatte es sich selbst bewiesen, wie wichtig dieser Befehl war.

Während Collin zu wachsen schien, schrumpfte die Sekretärin. Sie bedachte Collin einige Augenblicke mit einem sorgenvollen Blick, dann konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf Sam.

»Das liegt auf deinen Schultern, Sam Uhley.« Ihre Stimme war hart. Und Vorwurfsvoll.

Und sie hatte _so_ Recht. Wenn auch auf die falsche Art. Es lag auf Sams Schultern. Und der trug es mit derselben stoischen Verantwortung, mit der all den anderen Scheiß schulterte.

Der Alpha erwiderte den Blick der Sekretärin ruhig. Er suchte sich seine Kämpfe aus und dieser hier war seine Energie nicht wert.

»Sam?«Es war Emilys Stimme, die ihm vom Küchenfenster aus rief.

Köpfe wandten sich in ihre Richtung, aber Em blieb unbeeindruckt.

»Bring sie rein, sie werden da draußen gleich weggeweht.«

Ein berechnender Ausdruck huschte über Sams Gesicht, als er den Blick von seiner Frau abwandte.

Er sah das katatonisch wirkende Mädchen in seinem Vorgarten an und dann die Drachenlady, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit ebenfalls wieder Hannah zugewandt hatte. Eine Henne und ihr Küken.

»Du hast die Lady gehört.« Sam nickte in Richtung des Hauses.»Ihr könnt euch aufwärmen und wir können über Seth sprechen.«

Paul starrte ihn an. Überrascht von den Worten seines Alphas. Wieso tat er das? Fremde ins Haus einladen. Über Seth sprechen? Sam schuldete den Außenseitern keine Erklärung. Er war Alpha. Er war Chief.

Trotz all ihres Gezeters schien die Sekretärin sich das ebenfalls zu fragen, denn Paul sah, wie ihre Augenbrauen sich kurz zusammenzogen. Der exakte Moment, in dem sie aufgab war deutlich zu erkennen. Er kam, als sie Hannah ansah, die mittlerweile so erbärmlich zitterte, dass selbst Paul beim Zusehen kalt wurde. Natürlich nur sprichwörtlich. Ihm war nie kalt. Nie. Nada.

»Komm schon.«

Der Aufforderung fehlte das Stählerne, das Sam in seinen Befehlen für das Rudel mit in seine Stimme wob. Wahrscheinlich war es das, was die Sekretärin am Ende in Bewegung setzte.

»Fein«, sagte sie in einem Seufzten und fasste Hannah vorsichtig am Arm.

»Wir werden uns anhören, was Sam Uhley über Seth weiß, in Ordnung, Schätzchen?« Sie lächelte ein ermunterndes Lächeln, das es fertig brachte, dass Hannah ebenfalls mit den Lippen zuckte. Ein wenig Licht war in ihre Augen zurückgekehrt. Aber es war ein fiebriges Leuchten. Es wirkte matt und krank und_ zu_ hoffnungsvoll.

Die Sekretärin sah es auch. Und sie murmelte leise vor sich hin, als sie ihren Schützling neben sich her führte.

Zu leise für menschliche Ohren, laut genug für die des Rudels. Es war nichts sehr Nettes.

Paul grinste.

Sein Blut schäumte noch immer. Er konnte die Hitze spüren, das Rauschen und Hämmern. Aber die Wut … die hatte er irgendwie, irgendwann in den letzten Minuten verloren. Vielleicht hatte sie sich in seinem Schwanz versteckte. Der war nämlich noch immer knüppelhart.

Die Sekretärin stoppte kurz, als sie Hannah die kleinen Stufen die Veranda hinauf vorließ, ihre Augen fest auf den Rücken der Kleinen gerichtet. Scharf wie ein Habicht. Sie lauerte nur auf ein Stolpern.

Die anderen hatten sich bewegt, um sie durchzulassen. Ein geschmeidiges, synchrones Rücken. Platz, damit Sam die Tür aufhalten konnte.

»Schuhe ausziehen, der Matsch draußen ist fürchterlich«, rief Emily, ihre Stimme gleichzeitig durch das geöffnete Küchenfenster und die Fliegengittertür zu hören. »Und sag der Bande, dass ich Feuerholz brauche, Sam.«

Emily brauchte kein Feuerholz. Kaum einer der Bewohner des Reservates brauchte_ je_ Feuerholz. Es zu hacken war so etwas wie der Volkssport des Rudels. Sams Idee. Es hielt ihrer aller Temperamente unter Kontrolle. Eine gute Arbeit. Holzhacken. Gut um Spannung abzuladen. Den Kopf frei zu bekommen.

Es war außerdem ein Codewort für _das Rudel soll abhauen_.

Sam bedachte Jared mit einem Blick und sein Beta antwortete mit einem Nicken. »Ihr habt es gehört. Geht euch nützlich machen.«

Das war das Codewort für _Patrouille. Und zwar jetzt!_

Die Sekretärin beobachtete den Abgang von Colin und Brady mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und nachdenklichen Augen. Aber die Sorge darin war wohl dem Sozialdienst zu zu schreiben, den sie versuchte hier zu schieben, nicht der Tatsache, dass die beiden Muskelpakete sich mit so wenig Geräusch bewegten wie ein Schmetterlinge.

Die Kleine, Hannah, wurde von Emily ins Haus gezogen, Kopf hängend wie ein mit Wasser übergossener Pudel.

Einmal mehr fragte sich Paul, was dieses Theater sollte. Was wollte Sam den beiden Eindringlingen erzählen? Er musste sich von einem Gespräch mehr versprechen, als von einem Verweis vom Reservat.

Es störte Paul, dass er vom Platz verwiesen worden war. Eigentlich sollte es ihn einen Scheiß interessieren. Aber irgendetwas hatte die Sekretärin an sich, das ihn verharren ließ. Sein Blick wanderte von Sam, der mit seiner Frau auf diese endlos nervige, widerlich süße, intime Weise wortlos kommunizierte, die Pauls Würgereflex triggerte, zu der kleinen Gestalt, nur einen Sprung entfernt. Es gefiel ihm, seine Welt in Sprüngen zu bemessen. Fünf hinüber zum Gartenschuppen hinter Sams Haus. Fünfzehn zum parkenden Auto der Sekretärin. Dessen Motor immer noch lief.

Wie würde sie reagieren, wenn er sich jetzt verwandeln würde? Ein Sprung und ein Ratschen, das Reißen von Shorts und eine Eruption aus Fell. Würde sie schreien? Würde sie wortlos in Ohnmacht fallen? Was für ein Typ Erschreckter war sie wohl?

Es war ein interessanter Zeitvertreib und seine Belustigung musste eine Aura bilden, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit anzog. Ihr Blick flackerte von der offen stehenden Tür, wo sie ihren Schützling beobachtet hatte, zu ihm.

Zu Paul.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich, als sie bemerkte, dass er sie anstarrte. Ein anderes Wort gab es dafür wohl nicht, denn dieses Mal sah Paul sie _wirklich_ an.

Er bemerkte, dass ihre Augen blau waren. Die Pupillen geweitet von Adrenalin, Zorn und Sorge, oder was immer der Treibstoff für ihren Motor war, sodass die Farbe von weiter weg nicht auszumachen gewesen war. Jetzt sah Paul sogar die kleine störende Lichtbrechung auf dem schimmernden Weiß ihrer Augen. Kontaktlinsen.

Musste scheiße sein, nicht richtig sehen zu können.

Doch das spöttische Lachen wollte sich nicht so richtig entwickeln.

Es lag an ihrem Blick. An der Art wie er mit seinem kollidierte. Das erste Mal dass sie sich wirklich ansahen. Sie war seinem Blick vorher ausgewichen. Wieso?

21\. 22. 23. Paul blinzelte. Dieses Mal war es deutlich. Vielleicht war es ihre Nähe, ihr Geruch der sich mit dem des Rudels und des Hauses vermischte. Der Wolf roch „Zu Hause" und sie stand mitten drin. Salziger, lieblicher Duft von Frauenhaut. Ein weiche und saftige Note ging von ihr aus, die ihn gleichzeitig ent- und anspannte. Es half wohl nicht, dass er immer noch einen Ständer hatte. Lenkte diese Art von Gerüche immer in die untere Körperhälfte.

Daran musste es liegen, dass der Wolf sich streckte und wohlig gurrte.

Zur Hölle?!

Sie roch gut, ok. Noch besser, weil sich ihr Geruch mit dem den Rudels mischte.

Völlig übertrieben war seine Reaktion darauf. Paul fühlte sich, als wäre sein Körper eine Zündschnur. Nicht nur kurz davor Dynamit hochgehen zu lassen, sondern auch genervt von den winzigen Funken, die seine Haut abbekam. Kleine sensorische Fehlschaltungen. Und dazu das Gefühl, dass das hier eine Erinnerung war, obwohl es das offensichtlich _nicht_ war.

Es verwirrte Paul. Es verwirrte den Wolf. Allerdings war der gleichzeitig abgelenkt. Er trieb Paul dazu, etwas zu tun. Irgendwas. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Mehr als nur ihren Blick auf sich zu ziehen.

_Sieh uns an,_ schien der Wolf zu knurren. _Sieh mich an und bewunder mich. Sieh mich an, oder ich beiß dich._

Paul runzelte die Stirn und bewegte sich nicht. Entschied sich entgegen seiner Gewohnheit dagegen dem Wolf seinen Willen zu lassen, denn offensichtlich war der vollkommen übergeschnappt.

Stattdessen betrachtete er die Sekretärin noch eingehender. Das Flattern der zarten Linien ihres Halses, als sie schluckte. Der schnell schlagende Puls, ein hypnotisierender Rhythmus, eine Millisekunde nach dem Takt ihres Herzschlags. Ebenfalls schnell. Aufgeregt. Nervös. Sie war _definitiv _nervös.

Aber ihr Gesicht zeigte davon nichts. Das wirkte entschlossen. Determiniert.

Ein kleiner General auf dem Weg auf das Exerzierfeld. Paul grinste. Und ihr Blick flackerte ein wenig.

Er war ein beängstigender Bastard, wenn er Zähne zeigte. Und sie war nicht so tough, dass sie immun dagegen war. Das hatte sie schon beim ersten Mal gezeigt.

Dass sie ihre kleinen Schultern straffte, war ein Beweis für ihren Mut.

»Hey, Paul. Los jetzt, Mann!«

Wenn Jared rief, folgte Paul für gewöhnlich. Aber etwas hielt ihn fest. Eine immer intensivere Abneigung seinen Blick von der Sekretärin zu lösen, deren Herz immer schneller schlug und deren Duft immer berauschender wurde. Der Wolf begann zu Japsen.

»Paul!«

Paul verengte die Augen, kurz davor zu knurren. Scheiße noch mal. Sie sollten ihn bloß in Ruhe lassen.

Die Sonne wählte diesen Moment, um das dichte Wolkenmeer zu durchbrechen, das der Wind den ganzen vor sich her getrieben hatte. Wählte das Jetzt für ihre kurze Erinnerung _Hey, __ihr armen Scheißer__, ich bin noch hier_ und tauchte die Umgebung in sanftes, goldenes Nachmittagslicht. Machte alles ein bisschen weniger trüb.

Und es zauberte Feuerschein auf das Haar der Sekretärin.

Es war rot. Ihr Haar.

Wegen ihre Kamikaze-Frisur sah man es schlecht, so streng zurückgebunden wie es war. Aber die Sonne ließ es in Flammen aufgehen und enthüllte die Wahrheit.

Sattes Mahagoni. Dunkel und leuchtend.

Paul hielt die Luft an.

Rot.

Heilige Scheiße.

Rotkäppchen inmitten der großen, bösen Wölfe.

War das nicht so beschissen, dass es schon wieder abgefahren war.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Zweites Kapitel: In dem Paul die Brille bemerkt**_

„Also, das war merkwürdig ..."

Diesen Tonfall kannte Paul. Und auch wenn er ziemlich genau wusste, worauf Jared anspielte, würde Paul es ihm nicht auf dem Silbertablett servieren.

„Was ist es, das du sagen willst, Jared?!"

„Du und die kleine Schulpsychologin."

Paul blieb stehen, eine Stichflamme in seiner Brust. „Wieso weiß jeder hier verdammt noch mal wer die kleine Range ist?"

Jared schnaubte. Es war seine Art zu lachen, wenn er spöttisch sein wollte. Paul boxte ihn mittig in den Deltiodeus. Jared rieb sich nicht mal die Schulter. „Jeder außer dir, meinst du wohl."

Paul presste seine Zunge an den Gaumen und schob den Unterkiefer vor.

Ok. Dann eben nicht. Es interessierte ihn sowieso einen Scheiß.

„Was auch immer."

Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Schlenderte in Richtung des Autos, das Rotkäppchen stehen gelassen hatte. Und dessen Motor immer noch lief. Sie war entweder ziemlich vergesslich oder ziemlich bescheuert. Eine kleine Traube Kids hatte sich um das glänzende Auto gebildet. Hauptsächlich Jungs. Paul brachte sie mit einem Blick dazu, sich zu verpissen.

Jared warf seinen Arm auf das Dach des kleinen roten Suzukis und setzte einen wissenden Blick auf. Schwachkopf.

Paul hob drohend die Augenbrauen. _Spucks schon aus, Arschloch_.

Ein Großteil ihrer Kommunikation blieb für gewöhnlich wortlos. Es war Gewohnheit.

Jared grinste und Paul knackste mit dem Nacken.

„Ganz schön anstrengendes Weibsstück. Sonst nichts."

Er öffnete die Autotür und quetschte sich in die winzige Fahrerkabine des 4Wheel. Hier drin war der Geruch der Sekretärin so stark, das Paul für einen Moment aufhörte zu atmen.

Wie sollte er diesen Ständer sonst los werden. Langsam wurde es nämlich echt nervig.

Laufen war kaum möglich, mit einem solchen Rohr. Und die Shorts die alle um Rudel bevorzugt trugen – reißfest, billig und an jeder Ecke zu bekommen, also leicht zu ersetzen – waren nicht ideal, um es zu verbergen.

Paul griff nach dem Autoschlüssel und stellte den Motor ab. Und tatsächlich. Ein Schaltwagen. Na das sah man nicht alle Tage.

„Weibsstück?" Jared lachte. „Was ist los, Mann?! _Frauenzimmer _war dir wohl zu modern?"

Paul stieß ablehnend Luft zwischen den Zähnen aus. „Deine Mama hat gestern angerufen und mich vollgeheult, dass ihr kleiner Liebling ein so dreckiges Mundwerk hat. Ich musste ihr versprechen in deiner Gegenwart nicht zu fluchen." Nach einem kurzen Rundblick in den blitzsauberen Innenraum des Autos, klemmte Paul den Autoschlüssel hinter den Lichtschutz des Fahrersitzes. Den Anhänger ließ er nicht völlig verschwinden, damit Rotkäppchen den Schlüssel sofort sehen würde. An der kurzen Ketten baumelte eine Pfoten leckende Katze. Paul schüttelte den Kopf.

Natürlich.

Mit einem Ächzen richtete er sich auf und warf Jared einen höhnischen Blick zu.

„Ich spiele den Aufpasser für ein Muttersöhnchen."

Es war ein ständiger Lacher unter ihnen, dass Paul das größte Muttersöhnchen im Rudel war – seine Mom war eben die Größte – also ignorierte Jared den Kommentar und sah stattdessen zurück zu Sams Haus. Paul folgte seinem Blick.

„Also, was ist der Deal hier?"

Jared zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nur, dass sie ihre Nase in Dinge steckt, die sie nichts angehen." Er deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Waldrand. Paul folgte.

Er würde heute die nördliche Patrouille übernehmen. Da Jared die östliche rannte, würde er länger unterwegs sein als die anderen. Kein Wunder also, dass er ein wenig zur Eile drängte.

„Und das sie das anders sieht."

Paul runzelte die Stirn. „Was sieht sie anders?" Seine Gedanken begannen bereits abzudriften. Der Wald machte das mit ihm. Hier war der Wolf Boss, selbst wenn Paul auf zwei Beinen stand.

„Dass es sie nichts angeht. Sie arbeitet in der Tribal School. Ist dort Beraterin. Psychologie, Sozialarbeit. Der Kram eben."

Paul warf unwillkürlich einen Blick zurück in Richtung des Hauses.

„Ist das so?!"

„Fing an Fragen zu stellen, als Brady nicht mehr zur Schule kam."

„Ah." Das erklärte tatsächlich so einiges. „Sie ist einer von _der _Sorte."

Jared sah ihn fragend an. „Welche Sorte?"

„Die, die sich einbildet, dass es sie kümmert, was mit kleinen, dreckigen Indianerkindern passiert."

Jared war zwar kein Jacob, dem die praktisch Sonne aus dem Arsch schien, wenn er nicht gerade herum winselte, aber wesentlich positiver als Paul.

„Ich glaub nicht, dass das fair ist, Mann. Sam sagt, sie ist anständig. Nur hartnäckig."

„Sagt Sam das also."

Ein prüfender Blick rollte über Paul hinweg.

„Was? Hätte er dir das erzählen sollen?" Jared griff in den Bund seiner Shorts. Sie waren nun weit genug aus dem Blickfeld des Rez verschwunden, der Wald dicht und dunkel um sie geschlossen. Nur ein paar abgebrochene Äste auf dem Boden verrieten den Eingeweihten, dass sich an diesem Platz Männer einige Male am Tag in gigantische Wölfe verwandelten.

„Nicht die Art Geschichte die dich normalerweise interessiert, Alter!"

Paul hatte keine Gelegenheit zu antworten. Jareds Hose war verschwunden und nur kurz war sein nackter Arsch zu sehen, bevor Fell scheinbar aus dem Nichts schoss und sich um die Umrisse eines riesigen Wolfes legte.

Jared. Braunes Fell, massig und bösartig schnell. Er war ein Biest.

Paul schnipste an eines seiner flauschigen Ohren. Dann rubbelte er dem Wolf über den Kopf. „Braver Junger", sagte er in seiner besten Hundetrainer Stimme. Was ihm das erhoffte Knurren einbrachte.

Befriedigt ließ er seine eigenen Hosen fallen. Wie immer schob er sie mit dem Fuß unter einen der Büsche.

Manche von ihnen banden sich die Shorts mit Gummibändern um die Knöchel. Damit sie etwas zum Anziehen hatten, wenn sie sich ungeplant zurückverwandeln mussten. Paul hatte damit aufgehört, weil er mit dem Scheißding ständig hängen blieb. Er hatte keine Lust wegen einer Hose von einem Ast erwürgt zu werden.

War beinahe passiert. Die Erinnerung war immer noch frisch und gruslig. Nur deswegen erschrak er, als Jared gurgelnd bellte.

Die Wölfe bellten nicht richtig. Es war mehr ein heiseres … ok, es war ein Bellen. Aber ein ziemlich Verkrüppeltes. Sie konnten sehr viel besser Heulen. Vor allem Jacob Black. Diese Pussy.

„Scheiße, Mann. Erschreck mich nicht so." Zu sagen Paul wäre zusammen gezuckt, wäre übertrieben, aber der scheiß Wolf konnte gruslige Geräusche machen.

„Mach dir nicht ins Höschen, Scoobie-Doo. Gleich so weit."

Paul entleerte seinen Kopf. Ließ die Barriere fallen, hinter der der Wolf wartete und einfach so: Bam. Hatte er Jared in seinem Kopf und quasi tausend Gerüche in der Nase.

_Worauf hast du gewartet? Die Queen von England?_

Paul schüttelte sich. Es war meistens das erste was er tat, wenn er wandelte. Irgendwie war es wichtig, dass das Fell richtig lag. Oder so was. Vielleicht war es seine Art der Bestandsaufnahme. Prüfen ob alles richtig war und funktionierte.

_Ich hab die Brise genossen. Fühlte sich gut an, untenrum. _

_Urgh. Alter! _

Jared war nicht ganz so locker mit dem ganzen Nacktsein wie die meisten von ihnen, die kleine Primel. Aber es verfolgte Pauls Plan ganz wunderbar. Jared zog sich und seine Empfindsamkeit aus Pauls Gedanken zurück und forschte nicht tiefer nach.

Selbstgefällig hob der Wolf ein Bein und pisste an den nächst gelegenen Baum. Das war auch so ein Ding. Dominanz und der ganze Scheiß.

Aber es regte Jareds Wolf auf, der als Beta des Rudels über Paul stand und so etwas gar nicht mochte.

Paul erntete ein Knurren als Verwarnung und musste beobachten, wir Jareds Wolf die Duftmarke von seinem überdeckte.

Er seufzte. Mental. Der Wolf übersetzte seine menschlichen Empfindungen meist nicht in animalische Ausdrucksformen. Er war ziemlich … wölfisch, was so was anging.

_Ich riech dich später, du Lutscher._

Und mit diesen liebenswerten Worten, begann Paul zu rennen.

Sie hielten Kontakt. Die ganze Zeit. Es war nicht anders möglich. Aber sie hielten sich gleichzeitig zurück. Nur die nötigste Verbindung zwischen ihnen. Das lernte man mit der Zeit. Gedanken priorisieren. Es gab zwar nicht wirklich Geheimnisse unter ihnen, aber es gab Bereiche, die man abschirmen konnte. Nur Josh kam damit noch nicht wirklich zurecht. Und so hatten sie alle seinen Lifestream im Kopf. Niemand sagte etwas dazu. Jeder von ihnen hatte mal so angefangen. Collin war ebenfalls unterwegs, die südliche Grenze kontrollieren, während Brady im großen mittleren Gebiet im Olympic National Park seine Kreise zog, Josh im Schlepptau. Sie hatten so viel mehr Meilen abzudecken, seit die Anzahl der Blutsauger in die Höhe geschossen war. Und seitdem ihr Rudel erst drei und dann fünf Wölfe weniger umfasste.

_Reg dich nicht auf, Paul. _

_Schnauze, Collin. _

Es tröstete nur mild, wie gut dieser Ausdruck zu ihnen allen passte.

_Warum muss er sich immer so aufregen?_

Eine Frage die an niemanden direkt ging. Und Paul musste zugeben, dass er es Collin anrechnete, die Eier dazu zu haben, sie überhaupt zu stellen.

_Er hat seine Periode._

Das kam von Jared.

_Baby-Alphas ganzes Rumgeheule hat mir Eierstöcke wachsen lassen, _antwortete Paul daraufhin.

Das gefiel Brady, sie alle spürten es wegen der belustigen Vibes, die aus seinem Lager in den Mind-Link schwappten. Er war sonst eher der stille Typ.

Joshua war noch zu sehr Frischling, um viel davon mitzubekommen. Jede Wandlung war für ihn neu und ungewohnt, der tierische Aspekt fast zu viel für ihn. Paul erinnerte sich dunkel an seine erste Zeit. Das Rauschen der Wut, das High-sein von dem ganzen Adrenalin. Die Schmerzen. Alles war Farbe, alles was Geräusch und Geruch und es war alles einfach viel. Jeder reagierte anders darauf. Paul mit Wut. Es war seine Art alles in Perspektive zu rücken. Das Unwichtige weg brennen zu lassen und im Flow zu bleiben.

_Irgendetwas Besonderes? _

_Viel Blutsauger-Miasma in der Luft. Aber nichts Außergewöhnliches. _Collin schickte ihnen einen olfaktorischen Eindruck von der Gegen rund um das nördliche Quinault Gebiet, die momentane südliche Grenze ihres normalen Rundgangs. Paul antwortete prompt mit einer Bestätigung vom Ozette Lake aus.

_Wenn ich daran denke, dass sie nur eine unsichtbare Linie übertreten müssen und dann unschuldige Menschen töten können… _

Das war Brady.

_Tja, Mann. Und dank Jake können wir sie deswegen nicht in Stücke reißen. _

Es folgten verschiedene Bilder von blutrünstigen Szenarien, in dieWölfe die kalten, stinkenden Missgeburten tatsächlich auseinander rissen. Sie schickten sie gegenseitig hin und her, ein unbewusstes Abgleichen von Vorstellungen und Gelüsten. Es geschah manchmal und gehörte zu ihrer Art, miteinander zu kommunizieren.

Die Wölfe waren der natürlicher Feind der Vampire. Es lag ihnen im Blut. So funktionierten sie. Schlimm genug, dass sie diesen Instinkt unterdrücken mussten.

_Es ist nicht Jakes Schuld, Paul. Er hat sich auf die Kleine geprägt. Was hätte er tun sollen?_ Jared, die ewige Stimme der Vernunft.

_Dagegen ankämpfen._ Paul würde es tun. Das Rudel kam zuerst. Immer. Punkt. Und selbst wenn dieser mystische Bullshit ihn völlig verrückt werden ließe, würde er es wenigstens versuchen. Wie konnte man auf einmal zu einem anderen Mann werden? Die Partner, Seelenpartner – das Wort allein war derartig beschissen dass es Paul nervte es nur zu denken – sollten ergänzen. Die Leere füllen. Das Beste aus dem Mann machen. Die andere Seite der Münze sein.

Wenn sich die kleine Pussy Jacob also gegen das Rudel entschied, sich gegen seine Brüder und auf die Seite des Feindes stellte, dann musste das Teil seiner Entscheidung gewesen sein. Teil von ihm. Und das war es, was Paul so wütend machte. Es zeigte, wie scheiß egal das Rudel Jake gewesen war. Und das konnte Paul nicht verzeihen.

_Ich weiß nicht mal, ob das geht. Das Gefühl als ich Kim angesehen habe, das war viel zu stark dafür._

Jared hatte Recht. Das war es, was das Ganze schlimmer machte. Die Situation war kompliziert, das wusste auch Paul. Aber er vereinfachte die Dinge gern. Schwarz und Weiß. Was war daran so schwer? Aber er stand hinter Sams Entscheidung, Jakes Rudel in Frieden zu lassen und an ihrer Seite gegen die bald eintreffenden Blutsauger zu kämpfen. Die Feinde seiner Feinde … waren seine Feinde.

Ach, Scheiße. Wenigstens würde es dann endlich Blut geben.

Trotzdem waren wegen des Friedens zu viele Blutsauger in der Nähe. _Menschen _saugende Blutsauger. Und alles weil Jake, der elende Verräter, seinen ursprünglichen Plan ein Hybrid-Monster-Baby zu töten nicht durchgezogen hatte.

Nein. Er hatte ihr in die Augen gesehen und die Welt war auf einmal rosa geworden oder irgend so eine Scheiße.

Prägung. Und Vampire. Der dunkle, üble Ort an dem Horror geboren wurde.

Man hatte keine Chance. Zumindest nicht bei der Prägung. So sah es scheinbar aus. Aber war es wirklich so?

_Ja, Paul. Es _ist_ wirklich so. _

Manchmal war es nervig, dieses Gedankenlesen.

_Du wirst es verstehen, wenn du dran bist. _

Der Gedanke allein ließ einen würgen.

_Die Vorstellung mein Leben lang nach der Pfeife einer Muschi zu tanzen und es auch noch großartig zu finden, ist erbärmlich. Lieber würde ich einen Blutsauger ablecken ohne zu zu beißen. _

Sie alle schüttelten sich simultan bei dieser Vorstellung.

_Was willst du tun, Paul?_ Diese Frage wurde von Collin in das Rudelbewusstsein geleitet.

_Wirklic__h_ d_agegen ankämpfen? _

_Vielleicht muss ich das nicht. Vielleicht passiert es nur denjenigen, die wie kleine Mädchen danach betteln, sich zu prägen. _

Sie wussten ein bisschen was über den Ablauf und den Hintergrund, aber sonst tappten sie alle ziemlich im Dunkeln, was die Sache mit der Prägung anging. Fest stand nur, dass es ein Mysterium war. Eines, das keiner wirklich in Frage stellen wollte und für das man dankbar sein sollte.

Sogar nach den neusten Ereignissen.

Belustigung schwirrte von Jared herüber.  
_Ich freue mich schon darauf, Sam zu zeigen, dass du so darüber denkst. Es ist bestimmt eine Weile her, dass er ein kleines Mädchen genannt wurde._

Tja, scheiße.

_Fick dich, Jared!_

_Das wird Kim übernehmen, vielen Dank. _Ich_ muss das nicht selbst erledigen. _

_Es sind Minderjährige anwesend. _Das war Brady. Es war schon eine kleine Flasche.

_He!_

Paul sandte ihm das Bild einer blühenden Mimose.

_Du bist ein Arschloch, Paul. _

_Und dass du es nie vergisst, Bruder. _

Paul schreckte ein paar Eichhörnchen bei der Vorbereitung zur Winterruhe auf und jagte zum Spaß ein Kaninchen aus seinem Bau. Er verfolgte ein paar Blutsaugerspuren, fand aber nichts Besorgnis erregendes. Nichts außer der Tatsache, dass sich scheiß _Blutsaugerspuren_ auf ihrem Gebiet befanden, ohne dass sie sie verdammt noch mal aufspüren und zerreißen durften.

Erneut hüpfte das Bild im Rudelbewusstsein hin und her. Das befriedigende Gefühl einen Vampir in Stücke zu fetzen.

Womit sie sich dieser Tage zufrieden geben mussten.

_Ich drehe ab. _

Collin hatte seine Runde bereits beendet, aber Brady und Josh hatten noch etwas Gebiet vor sich, das Jared auf seiner Linie nach Osten nicht abgedeckt hatte.

Paul hatte beim Makah Reservat abgedreht und die Schleife über Lake Pleasant und Beaver zurückgezogen.

_Ich überprüfe noch den Flughafen. _

Nicht dass er dort etwas erwartete. Es war schließlich nicht so, dass Blutsauger mit dem Flugzeug anreisten. Und die auf die sie warteten, waren so was sie scheiß Royalty. Paul hatte keine Ahnung wie das ablaufen sollte. Trotzdem. Er fühlte sich besser, wenn er das Gebiet checkte.

_Fast durch hier. Brady, auf dem Rückweg stoße ich zu euch. Seht zu, dass ihr den Mount Olympus umrudet habt, wenn das passiert. Josh soll ein paar hundert Meter rauf laufen. _

Jarded war ein guter Beta.

Die Antwort war das wölfische Äquivalent zu einem _Yes, Sir._

_Ich heb dir ein Steak auf, Loser. _

Paul wusste nicht mal, ob es Steak gab. Es war egal. Es ging hier nicht um Details. Es war ein ständiger Witz zwischen ihnen allen.

_Besser für dich. Dann muss ich es nicht aus dir heraus prügeln. _

_Um das zu sehen, würde ich glatt mein Wort brechen. _

Jared roch als Antwort an einem Haufen Bärenkacke.

Olfaktorischer Schlagabtausch war eines der Highlights des Rudelbewusstseins.

Paul lachte immer noch, als er sich im Wald hinter Sams Haus zurückverwandelte.

Manchmal war ihr Schicksal echt beschissen. Aber es hatte eindeutig seine Vorteile.

Sam empfing ihn an der Tür. „Neuigkeiten?"

Paul schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein paar Spuren im Norden, im Süden mehr. Scheiß Blutsauger."

Sam presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Das war zu erwarten. Irgendwo müssen sie jagen."

„Wie wäre es mit in der Hölle?" Sam lächelte nicht mal. Dieser Scheiß war eine Zumutung für sie alle, aber Sams riesengroßes Verantwortungsgefühl machte das Ganze für ihn hundert mal schlimmer. Von Em wusste Paul, dass Sam kaum schlief. Aber er schulterte es mit der stoischen Annahme eines _wahren_ Anführers.

„Wie macht sich Josh?", erkundigte sich Sam, während Paul sich mit einem Handtuch die Füße abwischte. „Er ist pfiffig. Er wird es bald im Griff haben." Mit einem Ächzen erhob er sich „Konnte am Ende sogar einige bewusste Gedanken durchlassen."

Sam nickte nachdenklich. Er wirkte meilenweit weg. Wahrscheinlich bei Cuzo Sepphron, bei dem es bald so weit sein musste. Oder bei irgendeinem anderen armen Jungen. So viele gab es nicht, bevor es anfing _beschissen_ jung zu werden. Hoffentlich würde es dazu nicht kommen.

Paul wusste dass Sam überlegt hatte, die Jungs wegzuschicken. Aber das würde mehr Fragen und Schaden verursachen, als die Verwandlung. Die hoffentlich irgendwann einfach abgestellt werden konnte, in dem die Mitglieder des Rudels die Wölfe einfach nicht mehr riefen. Sie wussten, dass dann ein normales Leben möglich wäre. Das war ihr Plan. Es war kein guter. Aber der beste, den sie hatten.

„Hey, Paul."

Paul lächelte, noch bevor sie sich in der offenen Tür zum Wohnraum zeigte. Ihr Gesicht war leicht gerötet, das dunkle seidige Haar ein Vorhang zu beiden Seiten. Emily strahlte Ruhe aus und _Zuhause_. „Riecht gut", begrüßte Paul sie. Aber was Emily kochte, roch immer gut.

„Huh. Du bekommst erst was davon, wenn du geduscht hast, du stinkiger Werwolf. Hast du dich in Dung gewälzt oder was?" Sie betrachtete ihn mit kritischem Blick.

Dann erschauerte sie. „So wie ich dich kenne, war es etwas wesentlich Ekligeres."

Paul grinste und hob einen Arm. Machte eine Show daraus, wie er den Geruch unter seiner Achselhöhle einsaugte.

„Hm. Animalisch. Gefällt mir."

Ihre Lippen zitterten. Sie war nicht annähernd so humorlos wie sie gerne tat.

„Oh, das glaube ich dir." Sie drehte sich um.

„Benutz das untere Badezimmer. Ich will deinen Dreck nicht oben haben."

„Ja, Ma'm." Paul wechselte einen amüsierten Blick mit Sam, der allerdings mit Sternen in den Augen auf Emilys Arsch glotzte.

Paul verdrehte die Augen.

„Es sind frische Handtücher im Schrank unter der Treppe", rief sie im aus der Küche zu. Sie war nicht wirklich eine Konkurrenz für seine Mutter, aber Em war schon ziemlich klasse.

„Danke, Süße." Sam war zu sehr abgelenkt, um zu hören, wie Paul seine Verlobte genannt hatte. Sonst was das nämlich tabu. Nicht dass Paul sich daran hielt.

Grinsend machte er sich auf den Weg zum Schrank unter der Treppe.

Die Ironie ging nicht an ihm verloren. Paul mochte Bücher. Und Harry Potter war ein Klassiker. Allerdings hatten phantastische Welten ihren Reiz für ihn verloren, seit er selbst Teil davon war. Beschissenes Zeugs aus dem Legenden sind. Es hörte auf cool zu sein, wenn es real wurde.

Niemand schrieb in den Geschichten von Flohbissen und dem ganzen anderen Scheiß, der_ wirklich _kacke war.

Die meiste Zeit über hatte Paul kein großes Problem mit ihrem Schicksal. Er liebte den verdammten Wolf. In ihm gab es etwas, das schon vorher da gewesen war und nun _raus_ durfte. Seine Mutter hatte sich gegen eine Diagnose geweigert – sie misstraute dem medizinisches System seit dem Tod von Pauls Dad; gab den Ärzten die Schuld daran – aber ein paar Lehrer hatten mit diesem Buchstabensalat um sich geschmissen. Eine Ausrede, weil sie nicht wussten, wie sie mit ihm umzugehen hatten. Darauf bestand seine Mom jedenfalls.

Paul war sich nicht sicher. Ein kleines Aufmerksamkeitsdefizit hatte noch niemandem geschadet.

Er wusste, dass sein Temperament schnell heiß laufen konnte. Und es hatte schon vor dem Tod seines Vaters etwas Dunkles in ihm gegeben. Ein Loch oder die Abwesenheit von Licht. Etwas, das sich nie füllte, egal wie viel er aß oder trank oder spielte oder rannte. Egal wie viel er fluchte oder sich prügelte. Es war immer da. Und es machte ihn verrückt.

Seit seiner Wandlung war es gleichzeitig besser und schlechter geworden. Mehr Möglichkeiten es rauszulassen, aber das Loch war gewachsen. Manchmal fragte sie Paul, ob es größer wurde.

Er ächzte, als er sich nach dem Hahn in der winzigen Dusche streckte und gleichzeitig versuchte, seine Shorts los zu werden. Angeblich bewegten sich alle im Rudel mit einer gewissen Anmut. Wie Raubkatzen beim Anschleichen, so hatte es … irgendjemand mal genannt. Paul hatte es sich gemerkt, weil er sich verschluckt hatte, als er deswegen eine Lachanfall bekam und Jared ihm beim hilfreichen Schlagen auf den Rücken, eine Rippe gebrochen hatte.

In diesem Moment jedenfalls, geduckt und bucklig, ein Bein immer noch in den Shorts verwickelt und Schwanz-baumelnd, kam sich Paul wenig graziös vor.

Er fluchte, als er an die Stange krachte, die den Duschvorhang hielt und dieser sich deswegen an seinen Arsch schmiegte. Paul versuchte das nasse Polyester abzuschälen, aber es klebte an seinem Bein fest. In dieser Zwangsjacken-Dusche hatte Paul keine Chance ihm auszuweichen, dem anhänglichen Scheißkerl.

Seufzend gab er auf und beschleunigte das Abwaschen. Er hasste es Seife zu benutzen, der Geruch brannte ihm immer in der Nase, selbst wenn sie frei von Parfum war – etwas anderes durfte Em nicht kaufen. Das war Sams Anweisung, nicht die des Rudels; obwohl sie ihm alle sehr dankbar dafür waren.

Allerdings war die Seife der Kompromiss den sie eingehen mussten, wenn sie auf ein Abendessen hoffen durften.

Der Duschvorhang kroch ihm zwischen die Beine, als Paul sich die Füße einseifte. Ein delikater, empfindlicher Ort und Paul zuckte zurück, als das widerliche Material seine Hoden streifte. Er hatte prinzipiell nichts gegen ein bisschen Eierkraulen, aber schätzte die Assoziation des plastikartigen Stoffs an seinen Kronjuwelen _überhaupt_ nicht. Es roch zu sehr an Arztuntersuchungen und Militärmusterung und Einmalhandschuhen.

_Einfach nach vorne beugen, bitte. _

In seinem Versuch dem übergriffigen Duschvorhang auszuweichen, stieß Paul sich den Ellenbogen an der Edelstahlamateur. Ein scharfer Nervenschmerz, der ihm bis in den Bauch schoss, folgte.

„Verfickte, hodenleckende Dusch_Kack_Gardine. _Fick dich_!"

Er verpasste dem Duschvorhang einen Schlag. Jareds belustigte Stimme drang durch die Tür. „Alter, was machst du da drin?! Es herrscht strenges Onanierverbot in diesem Haus."

Paul schnaubte unter dem Duschstrahl wie ein nasser Hund.

Erstens bezweifelte er das stark. Und Zweitens wäre er _nie_ so respektlos. Auch wenn der latent im Haus verharrende Duft der Sekretärin ihm einen subtilen Halbständer beschert hatte, als er zur Tür herein gekommen war.

Hier im Badezimmer war er nicht wahrzunehmen und deswegen an so was nicht zu denken. Was eine kleine Erleichterung war.

„Dieses Badezimmer ist so klein wie ein verdammter Fingerhut." Paul hasste das untere Badezimmer.

„Was hast du getan, dass du hier duschen musst?"

Es war tatsächlich eine Art Strafe, bewusst oder nicht, im kleinen Bad duschen zu müssen.

„Ich war zu beeindruckend und eindrucksvoll. Manche Leute können damit einfach nicht umgehen."

Jared lachte kehlig und bewies damit einmal wieder, wieso er Pauls bester Freund war. Sie waren als Nachbarn aufgewachsen und hatten fast alles miteinander geteilt.

Außer Freundinnen, denn … uärgh.

Jared schlug mit der Faust gegen die Tür.

„Beeil dich, Mann. Ich hab echt Hunger."

Pauls Antwort war ein Grunzen. Er wusch sich gerade die Haare und wollte kein Wasser in den Mund bekommen.

Als Paul zu den anderen in den Wohnraum kam, war Jared nicht da, aber das Geräusch von laufendem Wasser kam aus der oberen Etage.

Paul tauschte einen dunklen Blick mit Emily, er missmutig weil _Jared_ nicht in dem Karnickelstall von einem Badezimmer duschen musste und sie, weil er sich das Haar nicht getrocknet hatte und den Boden voll tropfte. Aber irgendwie musste man ja ein wenig passive Aggressivität abladen. Wenigstens pinkelte _er_ nicht auf den Boden. Obwohl … Flüssigkeit war Flüssigkeit.

Vielleicht war er doch wölfischer, als er es manchmal selbst bemerkte.

Weil er nicht gerne vorhersehbar war, drehte Paul sich wortlos um, um sich mit einem Handtuch über das Kopf zu rubbeln.

Als er wieder da war, Em tätschelte ihm beiläufig die Wange. Wenigstens ließ sie sich nicht dazu herab, _Guter Junge_ zu sagen, so wie er vor ein paar Stunden zu Jared.

Paul grinste bei dem Gedanke daran.

„Was soll das Grinsen, Pauli?"

Nur Em durfte ihn Pauli nennen. Sie hatte zwei Häuser weiter gewohnt, als Paul klein war. Irgendwie waren sie alle miteinander aufgewachsen, aber Emily war die Freundin von Pauls Schwester gewesen. Deswegen kannte er sie im Schlafanzug. Von Mädchen-Pyjama-Parties, an die sein Trommelfell sich noch immer erinnerte.

Er zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

„Wieso muss Collin nicht duschen?"

Der Junior saß am Tisch und las irgendein Comic. Vollkommen ungeduscht.

Sam beantwortete das. „Weil _er_ sich nicht in Kacke gewälzt hat."

Pauls Brauen zogen sich ruckartig zusammen.

„Ich hab mich nicht in-" Zu spät bemerkte er, dass Sam einen Witz gemacht hatte. Das tat er sonst nicht. Nicht mehr.

Vielleicht fühlte sich Paul deswegen ein bisschen angesäuert.  
„Ein Witz? Was ist los, Alpha, hat Em dich rangelassen, während ich unter der Dusch war?" Sein Blick fiel auf Collin, der angestrengt nicht in ihre Richtung sah. „Und der Kleine hat zugesehen?"

Paul zog dramatisch die Augenbrauen nach oben, während Collin so rote Ohren bekam, dass er sie selbst als Taschenlampe benutzen könnte.

„Pass auf, du kleiner Krüppelwelpe", knurrte Sam, seine Stimme ein tiefes Grollen. Er machte nicht häufig Gebrauch von seiner körperlichen Überlegenheit. Schüchterte meist eher unabsichtlich als absichtlich ein.

Allerdings ließ er sich vom Rudel nicht auf der Nase herum tanzen. Was wichtig war.

Aber Paul hatte sich als dritter von ihnen verwandelt. Die Autorität in Frage zu stellen, darüber definierte er sich. Es war quasi Pauls Aufgabe. Und es war so natürlich wie atmen.

Sam war das klar. Aber Sam hasste es trotzdem.

„Lass dich nicht von ihm aufstacheln." Emily strich Sam über den Kopf. In dieser winzigen Geste lag so viel Zärtlichkeit, dass es Paul unangenehm war, hin zu sehen.

„Du weißt doch, wie er ist."

Paul dankte es ihr mit einem Augenzwinkern und einem Grinsen. Emily schüttelte nur den Kopf, während sie ihrem Verlobten den Nacken streichelte. Mehr brauchte es nicht, um Sam zu beruhigen. Der aussah, als würde er schnurren, wenn es ihm anatomisch möglich wäre.

„Born to raise hell." Es war ein Songtitel und die Geschichte von Pauls Leben.

„Was soll ich sagen", antwortete Paul und lehnte sich an die Wand hinter ihm. „Da sind Dämonen in meinem Kopf."

Sam öffnete ein missbilligendes Auge, aber als er sprach, klang seine Stimme einfach nur müde.

„Du solltest deine Grenzen respektieren lernen. Und nicht ständig drüber hüpfen, wie ein Schulmädchen beim Seilspringen."

Emily lächelte, während Paul bei diesem Bild das Gesicht verzog.

„Nich cool, Dude."

Collin gluckste und Paul verpasste ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

Es war kein kräftiger Schlag. Eine locker ausholende Hand.

Aber Collins Kopf kollidierte daraufhin ungebremst und mit einem eindrucksvollen Krachen mit der Tischplatte. Blut spritzte, Collin stöhnte und Emily bekam einen fürchterlichen Schrecken. Was wohl der hauptsächliche Grund für Sams Reaktion war. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Em – Hände vor dem Mund und Augen groß, aber nicht allzu tief erschüttert – und Collin – blutige Nase, Kopf im Nacken, aber sonst unversehrt, fixierte er Paul.

Dunkles Feuer flackerte in Sams Augen und Paul spürte den verwirrenden Sog von gleichzeitig einsetzendem Impuls zu Kampf und Flucht. Er hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Hey, nichts passiert. Es heilt doch schon wieder."

Falsche Reaktion.

Ein tiefes Grollen rumpelte in Sams Brust und sein Gesicht schrie nach Mord. Er packte Paul mit Händen wir Schraubzwingen und zwang seinen Kopf nach unten.

Ein Knurren, so tierisch und so _Alpha_ setzte sich über die Berührung in Pauls Knochen fort und füllte dort irgendein Loch. Eine hohle Grube die schon immer existiert hatte und immer danach gierte, gefüllt zu werden. Nur das nie irgendetwas dort hinein passte oder den Weg dahin fand.

Außer in Momenten wie diesen.

„Keine. Kämpfe. Im. Haus!" Sam hielt ihn so fest, dass Paul nicht nicken konnte und der Alpha grollte noch lauter.

„Sam."

Emily mischte sich nicht in Rudelangelegenheiten ein. Sie untergrub Sams Autorität nicht. Aber es war ihr Job, ihn zu beruhigen. Und es machte sie immer ein wenig nervös, wenn er im Haus die Stimme erhob, weswegen Sam es für gewöhnlich nicht tat.

„Raus hier, du kleiner Scheißer!", grollte Sam so dunkel, dass die Worte kaum auszumachen waren.

Er gab Paul einen Stoß, der jeden anderen quer durch den Raum geschleudert hätte.

Paul seufzte und ergab sich der Strafe. Kein Abendessen für ihn. Und das nach der Tortur mit der Zwergendusche.

„Tut mir leid, Collin", rief Paul und öffnete die Tür. „Tut mir leid, Emy."

Er war durchaus in der Lage seine Fehler zu erkennen. Und sich deswegen schuldig zu fühlen.

„Kein Pwobwm, Pow."

Eine gebrochene Nase war beschissen, klar. Aber Collin hätte es gegen Mitternacht wahrscheinlich schon überstanden.

Emily schwieg. Aber nicht weil sie böse war. Sondern weil sie Sam irgendeinen zuckrigen Unsinn zuflüsterte und abgelenkt war.

Die kühle Nachtluft empfing ihn.

Knusprige Oktoberkälte, die die Feuchtigkeit aus der Umgebung in trägen Nebel verwandelte. Paul blieb stehen und atmete. Beide Hände an den Seiten, nackte Füße im kalten, nassen Boden.

Ließ sich von der Kälte überrollen. Es war angenehm. Beruhigend.

Er hörte wie Jared im Haus nach ihm fragte und Sam knapp antwortete. Das Seufzten von Jared. Paul grinste. Ja, er war nervig. Aber das hier war seine Familie. Sie liebten ihn. Ob sie wollten oder nicht.

Paul hob die rechte Schulter und knackste mit dem Nacken. Setzte sich innerlich mit der Aussicht auf Tiefkühlpizza und der Inbetriebnahme seines uralten Sandwhichmakers auseinander, als das Küchenfenster geöffnet wurde.

„Hey, Blödmann." Jared lehnte grinsend auf der Fensterbank, das einladend leuchtende Licht von Gemeinschaft und einem Dinner, das den Namen verdiente, wie ein beschissener heiligen Schein um seinen dunklen Schädel. „Sam sagt, du sollst das Fahrrad zu Nora Taylor bringen. Dann überlegt er sich das mit dem Hausverbot noch mal."

Paul runzelte für einen Moment die Stirn, weil er Schwierigkeiten hatte den Namen zu zu ordnen. Dann rastete etwas in seinem Verstand ein.

Rotkäppchen.

Rotkäppchens Name war Nora Taylor.

In seinem Kopf hatte er sie einfach weiterhin die Sekretärin genannt. Ihr richtiger Name war irgendwo zwischen Blutsaugerspuren und dem Geruch des Waldes verschwunden.

Jetzt flammte er umso deutlicher auf. Eigentlich hätte ihn das aufhorchen lassen. Tat es aber nicht.

Später würde er Hungersschwäche die Schuld geben.

„Uh-hu." Paul kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Was war _das_ eigentlich heute? Sie und die Kleine. War ein ganz schönes Drama."

Jared zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann grinste er.

„Vielleicht erzählt es Sam dir, wenn du ein _guter Junge_ bist."

Paul bedachte Jared mit einem gespielt enttäuschten Bild. „Darauf hast du die ganze Zeit gewartet, huh?"

„Vielleicht."

Sams Grollen kam aus dem Hintergrund. „Lahote, beweg deinen Arsch. Das Fahrrad steht im Schuppen."

„Kann ich deinen Truck nehmen?" An Pauls Truck war nichts verkehrt, aber er konnte ja fragen.

Ein Autoschlüssel traf ihn unversehens am Kopf und fiel zu Boden.

Pauls Mund formte ein lautloses, übertrieben artikuliertes _Au. _Er rieb sich die getroffene Stelle.

Emily, die neben Jared aufgetaucht war, sah angestrengt so aus, als würde sie versuchen, nicht zu lächeln.

„Die Adresse?", fragte Paul und bückte sich nach dem Autoschlüssel.

„Gib sie ihm nicht, Em!" Jareds Lippen kräuselten sich höhnisch. „Soll er sie doch erschnuppern." Er machte eine dramatische Pause und seine Augen verengten sich, so wie immer, wenn er einen Witz machen würde. Jared hatte ein miserables Pokerface.

„Wie ein_ guter Junge_."

Selbst Emily fiel auf, dass Jared diese Hundeanspielung wahnsinnig wichtig war. Sie warf ihm einen betroffenen Blick zu. Paul schüttelte einfach mitleidig den Kopf.

„Was?"

„Nicht mehr witzig, Mann."

Jared machte ein schnorchelndes Geräusch und zog sich vom Fensterbrett zurück. „Wie auch immer."

Paul tauschte einen amüsierten Blick mit Emily. Dann lächelte er. „Die Adresse?"

„Ich glaube, sie wohnt in der Nähe des Bogachiel River."

„_Glaubst_ du?"

Emily lächelte ein kleines, feines Lächeln. Es war dieses Lächeln das sich immer dann auf ihrem Gesicht gezeigt hatte, bevor sie eine Handvoll Sand in seine Hose gesteckt oder einen Krebs in seinen Schoß hatte fallen lassen.

„Du musst wohl wirklich ein bisschen schnüffeln … wie ein_ guter_ _Junge_."

Paul betrachtete sie wortlos. Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht.

„Wirklich?!", sagte er tonlos. „Wirklich, Em?!"

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter.

Viele dachten, sie sei eine zarte Seele. Mütterlich und nährend. Aber Paul kannte die Wahrheit. Er formte mit der Hand eine Pistole und richtete sie auf sie. „Peng!"

Sie lehnte sich weiter vor, um das Fenster zu schließen. Paul wandte sich zum Drehen.

„Und sei höflich, Paul", rief sie ihm zu. „Die Kleine hat ernsthafte Probleme. Und ihre Schwester ist sehr besorgt. Sei also einmal im Leben nicht du selbst."

Paul wandte sich um. Verdaute die neue Information. Schwester also. Das war interessant.

„Probleme?" Er schnaubte. „Ich nenne das eine dicke, fette Essstörung. Und der Wortwitz ist_ nicht _absichtlich."

Emily hielt in der Bewegung inne und runzelte die Stirn. „Tu nicht so, als wärst du so ein unsensibler Klotz. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du keiner bist." Sie drehte den Kopf und sprach über ihre Schulter mit den anderen. Als ob die sie nicht die ganze Zeit über genauso gut hören konnten, wie Paul sie in diesem Moment. „Er hat bei Cap und Capper dicke Krokodilstränen geweint. Seine Schwester durfte den Film _nie _wieder ansehen."

Paul zog die Nase so aggressiv hoch wie nur möglich und kräuselte seine Oberlippe.

„Die Geschichte wird langweilig, Em. Das war vor über zehn Jahren." Mit finsterer Miene hörte er das Lachen der anderen. Jareds war besonders laut.

„Und der Film ist verdammt noch mal traumatisch für kleine Kinder. Gibt dir Albträume und so `ne Scheiße."

Selbst Sam lachte.

Naja. Wenigstens dafür war die Geschichte gut.

Paul drehte sich um, noch bevor Emily das Fenster verschloss. Er hörte die Stimmen der anderen trotzdem. Selbst als er das Fahrrad der Kleinen aus dem Schuppen holte, konnte er dem Gespräch folgen. Sie sprachen über das, worüber sie immer sprachen. Den Pakt. Jake. Die Blutsauger.

Paul bemerkte, dass er gar nicht so unglücklich darüber war, nicht dabei zu sein. Würde ihn nur wieder wütend machen. War nur scheiße, dass er nichts zu essen bekommen würde.

Er winkte Brady und Josh, die gerade aus dem Wald trabten und hob das Fahrrad dann auf die Ladefläche des Pick Ups. Es rumpelte ein wenig und kurz überlegte Paul, ob er es festbinden sollte.

Beinahe sofort entschied er sich dagegen. Mochte man es passiv aggressiv nennen. Es war ihm einfach scheiß egal.

Zuhause schmiss Paul ein paar Waffeln in den Toaster und aß zwei direkt aus der Packung ohne sie zu erwärmen, während er nach einem sauberen Shirt suchte. Er griff nach seinem letzten Paar Sneaker und wartete ungeduldig auf das Klacken des Toasters. Am Ende holte er die Waffeln heraus, obwohl sie nicht fertig waren.

Die Letzte hatte den Weg in seinen Magen gefunden, noch bevor er auf die La Push Road gebogen war.

Er hatte immer noch Hunger. Aber trotzdem genoss er die kühle Brise durch das offene Fenster und die salzige Meeresluft. Ok, Er war ein bisschen angefressen, weil Sam ihn gemaßregelt hatte. Ein bisschen genervt, weil er Hunger hatte, aber alles in einem war Pauls Stimmung besser als den ganzen Tag über.

Vielleicht war er ein bisschen merkwürdig.

Ihr Haus zu finden war leichter als gedacht. Allerdings wäre er zweifellos schneller gewesen, wenn er nicht die verdammt unpraktischen Straßen hätte benutzen müssen.

Paul musste nicht mal anhalten und die Nase in den Wind halten.

Es war hübsches, kleines L-förmiges Gebäude mit abgezäuntem Grundstück und Carport, unter dem der rote Suzuki stand und schüchtern das Licht von Sams Scheinwerfern reflektierte.

Auch ohne das Auto hätte Paul es gewusst. Vielleicht war er ein beschissener Hellsichtiger oder so was, aber er _wusste_ es einfach.

Der Geruch war nicht stark, als er ausstieg, Sams Truck hinter dem Suzuki geparkt.

Der Fluss war nah und beförderte seinen morastig-flussigen Wassergeruch hierher, die dicht gewachsenen Nadelbäume taten ihr übriges.

Paul gefiel es nicht, wie weit abseits der Stadt Rotkäppchen wohnte. Zwei Frauen am Stadtrand – einen Mann gab es erst in den umgebenden Häusern, das konnte Paul riechen. Vor ein paar Jahren wäre das kein Problem gewesen.

Jetzt verursachte es ein unruhiges Gefühl hinter seinen Knien.

Aber es ging ihn nichts an und fragen würde sowieso niemand nach seiner Meinung, also schluckte Paul es herunter und hob das Fahrrad von der Ladefläche.

Sanftes Licht fiel auf die gepflegte Grasfläche der Einfahrt, dort wo sie nicht gepflastert war, gefiltert durch etwas, das wie Vorhänge aussah. Aber Paul hatte von so einem Scheiß keine Ahnung. Es wirkte warm und einladend. Nett. Das Haus einer Familie, in das ein Mann gerne am Abend zurückkehrte.

Paul runzelte die Stirn. Er konnte beinahe spüren, wie seine Eier sich in seinen Bauch zurückzogen.

Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und ging zur Vordertür. Ein Kranz hing um das Dracheneck-förmige Sichtfenster. Zweige und irgendwelche Beeren.

Paul drückte auf die Klingel. Nirgendwo stand ein Name.

Er hörte Schritte und das Geklapper von Töpfen. Er registrierte Gerüche, die seinen Magen rumpeln ließen, wie einen alten Planwagen und seine Laune hob sich noch einmal um einige Prozent.

Es roch _gut_.

Eine Tür ging und Paul machte sich bereit für die Begegnung. Er _freute _sich darauf. Sein Körper spannte sich und dabei merkte er, dass er das Fahrrad unnatürlich hoch hielt. Er spürte dessen Gewicht kaum, aber trotzdem.

Sie mussten sich wenigstens um den Anschein von Normalität bemühen. Dann waren die meisten Menschen bereit, über so viele der Dinge, die offensichtlich _nicht_ normal waren, hinweg zu sehen.

Deswegen auch das Shirt und die Schuhe. Es war unpraktisch, aber außerhalb des Reservats waren sie Pflicht.  
Sams Regel. Alpha Order.

Paul ließ das Fahrrad fallen. Es hatte keine gute Federung und machte einige ziemlich gequälte Geräusche, bevor es an seine Hüfte lehnte. Paul verzog das Gesucht.

Hoffentlich hatte es sich nicht verbogen. Er riskierte einen Blick nach unten, als die Tür sich öffnete.

Paul sah auf. Und blinzelte. Nicht wegen des Lichtes, das nun in seine Augen schien, denn das war gedämpft und warm. Sondern weil er einen Moment brauchte, um zu realisieren, dass er an der richtigen Tür stand.

Rotkäppchen wirkte so verändert, dass sie ein anderer Mensch hätte sein können. Wenn da nicht der Geruch gewesen wäre. Und der war absolut richtig.

_Richtig!_

Paul hörte für einen kurzen Moment auf zu atmen, während er die anderen Sinnesreize verarbeitete.

Ihr Haar war offen und im indirekten Licht, das sie von hinten beleuchtete war es so eindeutig rot, wie ein Leuchtfeuer. Eine fluffige, wilde Wolke um ihr blasses Gesicht, das im Schatten lag.

Deutlich auszumachen war nur die Brille.

Eine verfickte Brille.

Absolut gegen seinen Willen und genauso urplötzlich wie schon zuvor, schoss ihm das Blut in die Hose.

Die Brille war nicht mal besonders sexy. Kein breiter Rahmen der Bibliothekarin schrie und obszöne Bilder heraufbeschwörte – Paul hatte diesen Fetisch ohnehin nie verstehen können. Zumindest bis her nicht.

Ein braunes Gestell und runde Gläser. Praktisch. Niedlich.

Scheiße, Mann.

Sie hatte geduscht, ihre Haut immer noch weich und gerötet, ihr natürlicher Geruch stärker.

Es war, als hätte das Wasser ihre Drachen-Persona mit herunter gespült. Sie wirkte kleiner und zugänglicher. Verschwunden war das Sekretärinnen-Outfit, das ohnehin nicht zu ihr gepasst hatte. Stattdessen trug sie einen riesenhaften Pullover und sie war barfuß.

Barfuß!

Paul riss seinen Blick von ihren nackten Zehen los, die verletzlich unter dem weiten Saum ihrer Sweatpants hervor blitzten.

Vielleicht war es die schützende Hand ihres Zuhauses, die sich hinter ihr auftat. Oder wirklich das Wasser. Woher zur Hölle sollte Paul das wissen?

Aber der Unterschied war gewaltig. So gewaltig, dass er immer noch die Luft anhielt, wie ein beschissenes Weichei. Wenigstens war er schnell mit der Bestandsaufnahme. Er hatte wenig Lust wie ein Stalker zu wirken.

„Ja?" Sie wirkte irritiert. Und es war sein Stichwort.  
„Hi."

Sie blinzelte. Ein müdes Flattern von Wimpern über dunklen Augenschatten.

„Hallo." Sie erkannte ihn. Paul sah es. Dennoch wusste sie nicht wer er war.

„Paul", half er ihr aus. „Sams Freund."

Ein Seufzen hob ihre Schultern, als ein klein wenig von dem Stahl, den er heute Nachmittag erlebt hatte, in ihr Rückrad zurückfloss.

„Ja. Ich erinnere mich. Guten Abend. Paul." Die kurze Pause vor seinem Namen belustigte ihn. Oh, sie erinnerte sich. Sie erinnerte sich sehr gut.

Paul grinste. Dieses Mal amüsiert und nicht einschüchternd und es hatte eine ganze andere Wirkung. Er sah, wie sie ihn anstarrte.

„Ich hab was von euch", sagte er und nickte mit dem Kinn in Richtung des Fahrrads an seiner Seite.

Sie brauchte eine Weile, bis ihr Blick folgte, als wäre sein Körper eine Leiter, kletterten ihre Augen an ihm herunter. Sie brauchte noch länger bis sie verstand, was sie da sah.  
„Das Fahrrad."

Sie sah ihn an, als wären ihm auf einmal zwei neue Köpfe gewachsen. Es hatte so geklungen, als sei sie sich nicht ganz sicher und wollte lieber auf seine Bestätigung warten.

Er tat ihr den Gefallen nicht, sondern ließ den Moment in die Länge ziehen, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt.

„Danke", sagte sie beinahe zehn Sekunden später. Eine lange Zeit, wenn man sich einfach gegenseitig anstarrte.

Bis es irgendwann sogar für Paul zu unangenehm wurde. Seine Finger begannen zu zucken.

„Hey!" Er hob die Hand und schnipste mit Mittelfinger und Damen. Direkt vor ihrem Gesicht.. „Jemand zu Hause da drin?"

Sie schreckte auf und ihr Kopf zuckte zurück.

„Ja." Sie blinzelte ruckartig. Eine Hand tastete sich an der Vordertür entlang. Eine unbewusste Suche nach Halt.

„Ja. Ich- ich bin überrascht." Ihr Blick flackerte zum Fahrrad und dann wieder zu ihm. Sie war wesentlich kleiner als er, Paul schätzte ein paar Zoll mehr als fünf Fuß, also musste sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken legen, obwohl sie einige Schritte von ihm entfernt stand.

„Nicht gedacht, wir würden es wieder rausrücken?" Er wollte sie nur ein bisschen aufziehen, allerdings verriet das sein Ton nicht, der todernst klang. Paul, im Gegensatz zu Jared, hatte ein _exzellentes_ Pokerface.

Wieder blinzelte sie, ihr Mund ein kleines, überraschtes _O_.

„Nein, das-"

Paul zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich gebe zu, _ich_ wollte es behalten, aber Sam war nicht begeistert.. Er hat ein Problem mit diesen hartnäckigen Vorurteilen gegenüber Ureinwohnern."

Ein kleines Kitzeln. So fand man für gewöhnlich schnell heraus, ob jemand ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, weil er genau diese Vorurteile hegte.

Paul grinste böse. Aber Rotkäppchen reagierte nicht wie erwartet. Schien weder geschockt, noch ertappt. Er fragte sich, ob sie ihn vielleicht nicht verstanden hatte.

Allerdings nur für einen Moment, denn dann legte sie auf einmal den Kopf schief und betrachtete ihn mit einer ganz neuen Aufmerksamkeit.

Als wäre ihr etwas an ihm aufgefallen.

Da Paul nicht wusste, was die Änderung verursachte hatte, war ihr suchender Blick ihm unangenehm.

Deswegen tat er das, was er immer tat, wenn er jemanden anpissen wollte.

Er zog die Nase hoch und verzog die Lippen zu etwas, das Rap Künstler so liebten. Verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Seine beste Gangster Pose.

Es wirkte anmaßend und aggressiv. Provozierend. Wenn auch ziemlich dämlich. Aber die Meisten bemerkten das gar nicht, weil sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt waren, das Weite zu suchen oder wütend zu werden.

Allerdings nicht Rotkäppchen. Sie kaufte es ihm offensichtlich nicht ab und fuhr fort, ihn anzustarren. Nun offensichtlich berechnend.

Ok. Er hatte sie unterschätzt. Es gab ein Hirn in ihrem hübschen Köpfchen. Ein scharfsinniges, das Dinge _wahrnahm_.

In Ordnung. Damit konnte er umgehen.

„Danke", wiederholte sie, nachdem er seine Position ein bisschen gelockert hatte. Sie sprach langsam. Nachdenklich. Ein wenig, als würde sie mit einem Kind sprechen. Oder einem Verrückten. Was aus ihm wohl einen Verrückten machte. Zumindest in ihren Augen. Nun ja. Er war schlimmeres genannt worden.

Er sah, wie sie tief Luft holte und erwartete eine große Rede. Stattdessen wiederholte sie sich erneut.

„Danke, ich..."

Ok. Das begann nervig zu werden. Es war, als würde man versuchen einen Hamster mit einem Löffel zu füttern. Einem sehr, sehr kleinen Löffel.

„Ja?" Wenn er etwas ungeduldig klang, dann weil er es war.

„Ich überlege nur …", sie bedachte das Fahrrad mit diesem direkten Blick, der ihre Art zu sein schien, Dinge zu betrachten. Oder Menschen.

Zumindest wenn sie nicht wütend war.

„Ich überlege, ob es eigentlich gut ist, wenn es hier ist."

Als sie wieder aufsah, war rein gar nichts von dem Drill Seargant übrig, den Paul am Nachmittag kennen gelernt hatte.

Sie wirkte Jahre jünger und so viel umgänglicher, dass sie ihm erneut wie ein anderer Mensch erschien.

Vor allem wirkte sie müde. So geplättet, wie Paul sich heute gefühlt hatte, bevor Rotkäppchen mit ihrer Schwester aufgetaucht war, all das Drama im Schlepptau. Sie wirkte wie jemand, der nicht mehr weiter wusste.

„Wenn sie anfängt, einfach _abzuhauen_." Rotkäppchen löste ihre Hand von der Tür und fuhr sich damit über die Stirn. Grub eine tiefe Rille in die Haut ihrer Schläfe und hinterließ einen roten Striemen. Sogar die Brille verschob sich bei der Bewegung.

Rotkäppchen machte eindeutig keine halben Sachen.

Paul war kurz davor ihre Hand festzuhalten, damit sie sich nicht weiter malträtieren konnte, als sie seufzte. Ein knochen-tiefes Seufzen das in Paul widerhallte. Seine Augen verengten sich. Es schien einfach, als würden sie hier über mehr sprechen, als über ein Fahrrad.

„Ich dachte nur gerade, vielleicht sollte ich ihr nicht auch noch die Möglichkeit dazu geben."

Sie sah zu Boden.

Ok. Wann war das hier zu einer verfickten Therapie-Sitzung geworden? Es musste außerdem ein ziemlicher Brocken auf ihren Schultern sein, wenn sie hier so einfach begann damit rauszurücken. Ausgerechnet vor_ ihm_.

Außerdem, meinte sie den Scheiß ernst?"

„Wirklich?"

Er hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen, als sie aufsah. Mit der linken Hand klopfte er geistesabwesend auf den Sattel des Fahrrads.

„Warst du mal ein Teenager?"

Die Frage brachte sie mehr aus dem Konzept, als sein Gerede von Diebstahl.

„Was?"

Paul verdrehte die Augen.

„Hör zu. Wenn sie abhauen will, deine kleine Schwester, dann findet sie einen Weg. Das hier-" er faste mit einer schnellen Geste die Hausfassade ein, „ist nicht wirklich fucking Fort Knox. Sie hat zwei Beine oder? Sie würde einfach _laufen_."

Rotkäppchen schien darüber schärfer zu durchdenken, als es eigentlich nötig war.

Sie schob ihre Brille mit dem Zeigefinger nach oben. Zögerte. Starrte ins Leere.

Dann atmete sie aus. Ruckartig.

Und dann tat sie etwas, das Paul schockierte.

Sie lächelte. Das erste Lächeln das er von ihr sah. Und es … machte etwas mit ihm.

„Du hast Recht." Sie nickte. Immer noch lächelnd.

Ihre Schulter bewegte sich. Ein kleine Bewegung, ein winziges Achselzucken.

„Und dann ist es wohl besser, wenn sie das Fahrrad hat." Rotkäppchen sah an Pauls Seite hinunter.

„In diesen Zeiten sollte niemand sein Leben verpokern, weil er nicht schnell rennen kann."

Sie machte irgendwas mit ihren Lippen. Presste sie aufeinander oder so. Grübchen entstanden dadurch, die sich beim Lächeln nicht gezeigt hatten.

Es fesselte kurz Pauls Aufmerksamkeit, so dass er den Sinn ihrer Worte erst nach einem Augenblick verstand.

Diese Zeiten … sie meinte die Angriffe.

Er überlegte, ob er sie in diesem Glauben lassen sollte.

Das Rudel sorgte dafür dass der Frieden gehalten wurde, aber Paul traute den Blutsaugern nicht. Es waren einfach _zu_ _viele_. Und wer wusste schon, was die Zukunft bringen würde? Außerdem war es besser, wenn so wenig Menschen wie möglich in den Wäldern unterwegs waren. Es reduzierte die Chance, dass jemand dort etwas sah, was nicht für menschliche Augen bestimmt war.

„Naja. Scheint mir, dass das, was _dafür_ verantwortlich ist, sich noch nicht mal von einer 100 PS Maschine abhängen lassen würde."

Paul musste nicht spezifizieren, was _dafür_ war. Die Nachrichten waren voll davon. Und er hatte es vor nicht mal einem halben Jahr bekämpft. Auch wenn Rotkäppchen das nicht wusste.

Wieder bedachte sie ihn mit diesem Blick. Der einen dazu bringen könnte, zu glauben, sie wüsste mehr, als sie wissen konnte.

Er zuckte mit den Achseln und grinste.  
„Also, lebe deinen Tag, als wäre es dein Letzter."

Sie schwieg so lange, dass er dachte, sie würde nicht mehr antworten. Dann tat sie es doch.

„Ist das dein Motto, ..."

„Paul", half er ihr weiter.

„Paul." Sie klang ein wenig amüsiert. Auf diese sanfte, feminine Art, die kein Mann jemals ganz verstehen konnte. Und irgendwie hatte er den Eindruck, dass sie seinen Namen nicht wirklich vergessen hatte. Rotkäppchen spielte Spielchen. Und Paul wusste nicht welches.

Er hasste das, verdammt noch mal.

Paul kratzte sich am Nacken.

„Weiß nich. Kann schon sein."

Sie zuckte mit dem Kinn, als würde sie zu sich selbst nicken, es aber im letzten Moment abbremsen. „Das erklärt vieles." Ihr Lächeln war zarter geworden, umspielte nur noch minimal ihre Lippen.

„Ach ja?" Seine Stimme klang energischer als gewollt. Ungeduld und die ersten züngelnden Flammen von Zorn leckten an seinem Temperament. Sie begann ihn anzupissen.

Er hasste es, wenn Leute einfach _unterstellten_. Vermutungen als wahr hinnahmen, ohne einen Scheiß zu wissen.

Gut, die meiste Zeit über machte Paul das mit Absicht. Ließ den Menschen ihre Unterstellungen, trieb sie sogar in diese Richtung.

Manchmal war es gut, wenn der Horizont der anderen niedrig blieb.

Aber das war _seine _Entscheidung.

Er hasste es, wenn es einfach passierte und er keine Kontrolle darüber hatte.

Die überlegene Haltung. Als würde sie ihn kennen.

Sie wusste verfickt noch mal rein gar nichts über ihn.

Aber dann lächelte sie erneut. Ein süßes, ehrliches Lächeln. So ohne Falschheit und ohne Hintergedanken, dass Paul sich fragte, wann er jemals von einer Fremden auf diese Weise angelächelt worden war.

Frauen lächelten ihn an. Ja. Das passierte oft. Natürlich.

Sexuell. Flirtend. Unsicher. Spöttisch.

Aber einfach so.

Nett.

Freundlich.

Süß.

Es entwaffnete ihn augenblicklich. Und er dachte, dass _er _derjenige war, der unterstellt hatte.

Dass er sie falsch eingeschätzt hatte. _Kolossal_ falsch.

„Danke. Für das Fahrrad. Ich weiß es zu schätzen. Wirklich." Sie lachte in kleines selbstironisches Lachen. „Ich habe es völlig vergessen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Wieder so ohne Arglist und vollkommen entwaffnend. „Ich weiß nicht, wo mir der Kopf steht gerade. Mit allem was los ist-"

Sie stoppte.

„Aber ich will dich nicht langweilen. Danke. Wirklich."

Sie streckte den Arm aus, als wollte sie ihn anfassen.

Instinktiv spannte Paul sich an, nicht sicher, ob er ihre Berührung wollte.

Entweder überlegte sie es sich anders oder bemerkte es, denn ihre Hand fiel auf halbem Weg nach unten. Sie versuchte nicht mal, die Bewegung zu überspielen, wie es viele andere getan hätten.

„Danke."

Sie wiederholte sich. Und eigentlich sollte es ihn total nerven. Es _hatte_ genervt.

Vielleicht war es der Geruch. Nach _Dinner._ Ein hübsches Mädchen. Warmes Licht.

Vielleicht hatte er sich einlullen lassen, ohne es zu bemerken.

Paul starrte. Rotkäppchen lächelte ihr Halblächeln.

Und dann war die Entscheidung gefallen.

„Etwas riecht gut", sagte Paul. Er spielte mit hohem Einsatz und wusste nicht, ob er sie richtig einschätzte. Und es war seltsam, aber er wollte wirklich, wirklich nicht gehen.

„Hm?" Ihre feinen Augenbrauen zuckten. Sie wirkte verwirrt.

Paul nutzte den Moment zum Angriff.

„Was aus dem Ofen?"

Was auch immer es war, was hier nach Abendessen roch, es erinnerte seinen Magen überdeutlich daran, dass er auf Emilys Hackbraten hatte verzichten müssen. Und der war nicht begeistert.

Paul auch nicht.

Und vielleicht war Rotkäppchen ja dankbar genug.

„Eh ja, Ich-", sie stockte, schien seine Worte erst jetzt richtig zu begreifen, denn sie begann ihn nachdenklich zu mustern. Ihr Blick huschte zum Fahrrad an Pauls Seite und in diesem Moment wusste er, was sie tun würde.

Er hatte Recht.

Rotkäppchen legte den Kopf zur Seite und lächelte.

„Hast du schon gegessen?" Sie öffnete die Tür ein wenig weiter, ließ mehr von dem warmen Licht auf den schmalen gepflasterten Weg fallen, der von der Einfahrt hierher führte.

Mehr brauchte es nicht. Paul grinste.

„Das war das Zauberwort."

Für einen kurzen Moment schienen ihre Lächeln miteinander zu verschmelzen.

Und war das nicht totaler Bullshit?!

„Wo soll das hier hin?" Er nickte in Richtung des Fahrrads.

„Oh", sie hatte sich umgedreht, stand der Tür zugewandt. Ihre Augen ruhten kurz auf dem Fahrrad. Das machte sie eine kleine Bewegung mit der Hand. „Lass es einfach dort."

Paul bedachte diese dämliche Idee nicht mal mit einem Kommentar.

Mittlerweile wusste er, dass sie nicht blöde war. Und tatsächlich deutete sie sein Schweigen sofort richtig.

„Gartenschuppen", sagte sie stattdessen langsam und bedachte ihn mit einem sonderbaren Blick. „Hinter dem Haus." Sie bedeutete ihm mit der Hand den Weg um das Haus herum.

„Ich lasse dich zur Hintertür rein."

Paul tippte sich mit zwei Fingern an die Stirn und fasste das Fahrrad am Lenkrad.

„Alles klar, Boss."

Er fand den Schuppen. Und die Hintertür. Und ein paar derbe verrottete Balken im Verandadach. Er beäugte sie skeptisch.

Dann ging die Tür auf und unterbrach ihn dabei.

Es war nicht Rotkäppchen, sondern die Kleine. Hannah.

Das weiche Licht im Hintergrund ließ ihre Züge nicht mehr so spitz aussehen. Anders als ihre große Schwester hatte sie wohl nicht mal die Kraft für eine Katzenwäsche gehabt und sie roch immer noch … scharf. Metallisch.

_Krank_, deduzierte der Wolf augenblicklich.

Sie starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, als er näher heran kam, ließ ihn allerdings wortlos ins Haus. Hoffentlich hatte ihre Schwester sie dazu aufgefordert, sonst wäre dieses Verhalten nämlich suizidal gefährlich.

Man ließ nicht einfach fremde Männer zur Hintertür herein.

Paul wollte das kommentieren, aber in dem Moment, als er das Haus betrat, wurde er abgelenkt.

Er blinzelte und starrte.

Keine Ahnung was er erwartet hatte. Gar nichts, wahrscheinlich. Auf eine Ausgabe von _Interior Design_ war er allerdings nicht vorbereitet.

„Ok", sagte er zögerlich, um überhaupt etwas zu sagen und ließ seinen Blick schweifen.

Er wusste einen Scheiß über so einen Schrott, aber alles wirkte gedämpft und sanft, ohne mädchenhaft zu sein. Einfach … wirklich schön.

„Das habe ich nicht erwartet", sagte er ehrlicherweise.

„Ich weiß." Es war das erste das er von Hannah gehört hatte, das nicht tränenreich war. Sie hatte eine süße Stimme. Immer noch recht mädchenhaft. Unschuldig.  
Paul fühlte einen Schwall Beschützerinstinkt in seiner Brust umherschwappen.

Das passierte. Es bedeutete, dass der Wolf die Kleine mochte.

Also konnte sie nicht so verkehrt sein.

„Nora hat einen ziemlich guten Geschmack."

Es klang nicht unbedingt positiv, so wie die Kleine es sagte.

„Aha", antwortete Paul, der den Fernseher entdeckt hatte. Nicht schlecht. Nicht riesengroß, aber definitiv nicht schlecht. Es lief irgendetwas, das kein Sport war auf lautlos und Paul wandte den Blick ab.

„Sieht nett aus", sagte er und Hannah zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hm."

Sie kletterte auf das Sofa. Von dort musste sie aufgestanden sein, wenn das kleine Nest, das sie sich dort gebaut hatte, Rückschlüsse zu ließ.

Das Sofa war eine lederne Angelegenheit, die wegen der ganzen Kissen einladend wirkte. Trotzdem wäre es für Paul viel zu klein. Nicht dass er plante. sich darauf nieder zu lassen.

Hannah griff eines der Kissen und umklammerte es so heftig, dass es aussah, als würde sie gerade ein Ei legen. Ihr ganzer Körper war starr und angespannt. Dass sie sich unwohl fühlte, strahlte in Wellen von ihr ab.

Paul schlenderte zu einer Reihe von Bilderrahmen an der Wand.

Es zeigte Hannah in diversen Jahren der Kindheit, strahlend und blond, ein kleiner zahnlückiger Engel. Ein Foto von drei Frauen. Eine älter und so blond wie Hannah, ein kleines grinsendes Mädchen auf dem Arm und ein rothaariges an der Seite.

Eine Mutter und ihre zwei Töchter.

Wie ihre Schwester grinste Nora breit. Sie sah aus, als wäre zwölf oder dreizehn. Noch deutlich ein Mädchen, die zarten Anzeichen von Adoleszenz nur zu erahnen. Ihr Haar war zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten und die Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase waren so zahlreich, dass es aussah, als hätten sie die Herrschaft über Gesicht übernommen. Sie wirkte glücklich.

Paul betrachtete die anderen Bilder. Kein Vater zu sehen.

Interessant.

Er drehte sich zu der Kleinen um, die in ihrer Starre verharrt hatte, obwohl bestimmt drei Minuten vergangen waren.

Paul beschloss, sie ein wenig aufzumuntern.

„Hast uns heute ganz schön auf Zack gebracht, was?!"

Anders als jeder andere Teenager, holte das nicht ihren inneren Rebell hervor. Stattdessen duckte sie den Kopf und sah aus wie die Schuld höchstpersönlich.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie. Eine kleine Fee mit gebrochenen Flügeln.

Pauls Mundwinkel zuckten.  
„Kein Problem, Kiddo." Er machte einen Schritt in ihre Richtung. Das Wohnzimmer war nicht sehr groß und er schon, deswegen hatte er nicht viel Platz, sich zu bewegen.

„Es braucht schon ein bisschen mehr, um uns wirklich zu ärgern."

Er lächelte in ihre Richtung, aber sie sah ihn nicht an. Ihre Augen hatte sie auf den Fernseher gerichtet, aber sie schien nicht wirklich hinzusehen. Außerdem war der Ton immer noch ausgestellt.

„Also", zog er ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Was läuft?"

Da Hannah nicht wusste, was er meinte, musste sie ihn ansehen. Paul nickte in Richtung Fernseher.

„Teen Wolf", war ihre leise Antwort.

Paul musste sich wirklich hart anstrengen, um nicht laut zu lachen. Es war wirklich beschissen komisch.

„Wirklich."

Hannah war zu jung, um die Ironie in seiner Stimmer zu bemerken, deswegen nickte sie nur.

Paul kam näher, blieb an der Sofalehne stehen und besah sich die flimmernden Bilder genauer.

„Ist das ein Ding bei euch?"

Er sah aus der Peripherie, dass die Kleine den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nur ich seh's mir an. Nora hasst solche Sache. Sie mag kein Fantasy."

Paul gluckste. Tatsächlich.

Nun, wenn das nicht der beschissendste Zufall aller Zeiten war.

Nora hörte ihre Stimmen. Vor allem _seine_ Stimme. So tief und sonor wie sie war, würde man ihn wahrscheinlich sogar noch ein paar Hundert Meter in der Erde verstehen können. Wenn man dort verharren sollte. Aus irgendeinem sonderbaren Grund.

Nora runzelte die Stirn über sich selbst und trocknete die Hände an einem Geschirrhandtuch. Sie fügte ihrer mentalen To-Do Liste den Stichpunkt _richtiges Handtuch in Küche_ hinzu und warf das Geschirrtuch dann in die Spüle.

Dann verzog sie das Gesicht und holte es schnell wieder heraus. Nass. Natürlich.

Großartig, Nora.

Das zerknüllte Geschirrtuch in der Hand, drehte Nora den Herd aus und stählte den Rücken, als sie sich wieder aufrichtete.

Zeit dem Biest die Stirn zu bieten.

In diesem Fall war es sogar mehr als eine Redeart.

Dieser Kerl war einfach nur gigantisch.

Man sah große Menschen auf der Straße, sogar den ein oder anderen Sechs Fuß Sechs großen Mann. Und dann war da die NBL.

Aber Typen wie er und seine Freunde, die Gang um Sam Uhley … das war ein ganz anderes Kaliber. Sie hielten sich auf eine Weise aufrecht, die sie noch größer erscheinen ließ. Eine Art Selbstverständlichkeit, als wüssten sie ganz genau wer sie waren und was sie vom Leben verlangten.

Dass es sich ihnen zu Füßen warf.

Nun, Nora hatte noch nie gerne zu jemandem aufgesehen.

Er stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür, sein großer Körper noch gigantischer in ihrem kleinen Wohnzimmer. Logisch betrachtet war er kein Riese.

Er war größer als die meisten Männer.

Aber es waren die Muskeln, die es alles so außergewöhnlich erschienen ließen.

Häufig wirkten große Männer schlaksig. Deswegen musste seine Gestalt für Noras Augen so monströs wirken. Jetzt, ohne den Ausdruck permanenter Herausforderung auf seinem Gesicht, sah sie, dass nichts an ihm tatsächlich extrem war.

Er war … gut gebaut. Feste Stränge deutlich akzentuierter Muskulatur an Schultern und Rücken. Keine breiigen Massen an fetten Muskelpaketen, sondern echt voneinander unterscheidbare Muskelgruppen.

Sie hatte ein Semester allgemeine Anatomie gehabt und wusste, dass das selten war. Bodybuilder arbeiteten Ewigkeiten an dieser Akzentuierung, aber gezieltes Training ließ Muskulatur hypertrophieren und erzeugte ein Körperbild, das für viele nicht ästhetisch aussah.

Paul hier allerdings, wirkte nicht wie ein Bodybuilder.

Keiner der Hühnen die Nora heute auf dem Reservatsgebiet gesehen hatte, sah so aus. Sie hatte es nur gesagt, um etwas zu verdeutlichen.

Selbst Sam Uhley, der Größte von den Sechs, wirkte zwar groß und muskulös, aber auf eine … graziöse Art.

Nora wusste, dass es nicht zusammen passte. Das machte das Ganze noch umso bizarrer.

Aber Pauls Rücken war nicht monströs. Er war … attraktiv. Wenn man auf diesen Typ stand. Der, der dir mit einer falschen Bewegung den Hals brechen konnte.

Nora mochte Männer lieber, die weniger einschüchternd waren.

Im Nachhinein würde es ihr merkwürdig vorkommen, dass sie daran dachte. An Männer und welchen Typ davon sie selbst bevorzugte. Und dass sie es tat, während sie Pauls Rücken begaffte. Denn für gewöhnlich dachte sie über so etwas überhaupt nicht nach. Nora bemerkte Männer sonst nicht mal.

Natürlich _bemerkte_ sie Männer. Aber nur als geschlechtslose Menschen, die ihre Umwelt bevölkerten. Sie sah nicht genau hin. Sie dachte nicht über sie nach.

Sie waren einfach … da.

Aber in diesem Moment versuchte Nora nur, das Zittern ihrer Hände zu unterdrücken und zu verstehen, wieso sie diesen riesigen Kerl mit schmutzigem Mundwerk hineingebeten hatte.

Wegen des Fahrrads. Richtig. Das war nett von ihm gewesen.

Nora hörte, wie Hannah von der Serie erzählte, die sie gerade ansah. Dann ihren eigenen Namen.

Sie hörte Paul lachen. Ein dunkles, grollendes Geräusch, das sie ein wenig verunsicherte und dann ärgerte. Sie würde keine Angst vor ihm haben. Das hier war _ihr _Haus. Und sie würde ihn jederzeit mit dem Besen herausjagen, wenn er sich nicht anständig benahm. Er würde vielleicht dabei zerbrechen, ihr Besen, aber es ging schließlich ums Prinzip.

„Ist das so?", hörte sie Paul sagen. In einem Tonfall, der ihr in den Ohren kratzte.

„Ich hab nichts gegen Fantasy", sagte Nora deswegen. Sie hörte wie angespannt ihre Stimme klang. Ein wenig atemlos. Hannah wandte ihr den Kopf zu und Paul ebenso. Er wirkte nicht überrascht, dass sie hinter ihnen stand. Vielleicht war man weniger schreckhaft, wenn man so groß war wie er. Mit der Gewissheit in den Knochen, dass es auf der Welt kaum etwas gab, das eine Gefahr darstellte.

Wie musste es sein, mit so einer allgemeinen körperlichen Überlegenheit durch sein Leben zu gehen?

Nora kämpfte gegen den Impuls, sich ein bisschen aufrechter hinzustellen, als sein Blick auf sie fiel.

Sie reckte das Kinn vor.  
„Ich mag Buffy."

Er drehte sich vollständig zu ihr um, während Hannahs Interesse sich wieder verlor.

„Buffy?" Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage. Mehr eine Wiederholung dessen was Nora gesagt hatte, aber er betonte das Wort auf seltsame Weise. Als würde sie ihm damit mehr sagen, als sie es getan hatte.

„Ja", sagte sie. „Die Vampirjägerin."

„Jägerin."

Wieder diese Wiederholung.

Es könnte die Vermutung nahelegen, dass er ein wenig beschränkt war.

Aber Nora wusste es mittlerweile besser.

Er war nicht blöde. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Aus seinem Blick blitzte beißende Intelligenz hervor, wenn man an der provozierenden Art vorbei sehen konnte, die einfach seine Persönlichkeit zu sein schien. Nora kannte die Menschen gut genug um zu wissen, dass das nicht häufig der Fall sein konnte.

Sie schätzte, dass er die Leute gern in dem Glauben ließ, er sei ein nicht sehr intelligenter Grobian mit einem Aggressionsproblem. Zumindest das mit der Intelligenz war eine Fehleinschätzung, der Nora selbst aufgesessen war.

Es hatte sich wahrscheinlich als dienlich erwiesen, wenn die Menschen ihn unterschätzten. So war er derjenige, der die Kontrolle behielt.

Aber sein Temperament … das schien nicht gespielt zu sein.

Sein Blick war für Nora nicht zu deuten, also wandte sie den Kopf und sprach ihre Schwester an.

„Paul bleibt zum Essen, Hannah. Er hat dein Fahrrad vorbeigebracht."

Sie meinte es nicht als Erinnerung an die heutige Episode, sie hatten lange genug darüber gesprochen.

Sondern als Erklärung für ihre Schwester, wieso ein großer, fremder Typ aus dem Nichts mit ihnen zu Abend aß. Hannah musste verstehen, dass es um Dankbarkeit ging. Nichts weiter.

„Danke", murmelte Hannah, das Kinn auf ihre Knie gestützt, den Blick zum Fernseher gerichtet.

Nun, was höfliche Gesten anging, war das lausig gewesen.

Nora holte schon Luft, um etwas zu sagen, als Paul ihr mit einer Geste zu verstehen gab, es fallen zu lassen.

Wahrscheinlich war es ohnehin besser, über so etwas zu sprechen, wenn keine Fremden anwesend waren. Sie wollte Hannah nicht zurechtweisen. Nur sensibilisieren.

„Möchtest du Kaffee?"

Die Frage überraschte Paul, der einmal blinzelte und dann den Kopf schüttelte. „Zu spät dafür."

Klar. Natürlich. Sie hätte spezifischer sein sollen.

„Ich habe Koffeinfreien."

Das war anscheinend besser, denn er lächelte. Er war süß, wenn er lächelte. Ein wenig von der Härte verschwand und die ganze Kantigkeit schmolz. Er wirkte mehr wie ein übergroßer Junge, als der Tyrann, der er eindeutig sein konnte. Trotzdem wirkte er einschüchternd. Aber das konnte auch nur Nora sein.

„Na dann." Er wies ihr an, den Weg zu zeigen.

Sie fühlte sich unwohl, seine Präsenz so nah hinter ihr, dass sie sich einbildete, seinen Atem im Nacken spüren zu können. Was nicht möglich war. Aber die Logik half nicht immer, die bescheuerten kleinen Tiraden, die die Psyche veranstaltete, zu entkräften.

Nora führte ihn durch den langen Flur, an der Treppe ins Obergeschoss vorbei zur geräumigen Küche. Es gab zwei weitere Türen auf dieser Etage. Hinter einer verbarg sich ein Badezimmer, hinter der anderen die Treppe zum Keller, wo die Waschmaschine stand. Da unten machte Nora Yoga, wenn sie sich dazu aufraffen konnte.

Ihr fiel auf, dass Paul sich aufmerksam umsah. Nicht das einfache Interesse von jemandem, der das Heim eines anderen das erste Mal besucht. Sondern mit einem gezielteren Blick. Er betrachtete die Decken und das Treppengeländer. Nora fragte sich, ob es vielleicht sein Beruf war.

Er verharrte in ihrem Flur, um an einer Wand herum zu klopfen. Was Nora Zeit genug gab, die passenden Kaffeepads aus Keramikdose zu holen und sich nach zwei Tassen zu strecken.

Als sie die Schranktür schloss, bemerkte sie, dass Paul in der Tür lehnte, den Blick auf ihre Mitte gerichtet.

Unangenehm berührt, zupfte sie den übergroßen Pulli zurecht, den sie über alten Jogginghosen trug. Nicht gerade ein modisches Outfit, aber das war ihr Zuhause. Kein Grund also, sich unwohl zu fühlen.

Logik, triff auf deinen ewigen Feind: Gefühl.

Nora drückte die Knöpfe und lehnte sich an die Arbeitsplatte ihrer Küche.

„Also", begann er und Nora schreckte leicht zusammen. Das gefiel ihr gar nicht. Die Küche war nicht klein. Nicht für eine Küche. Aber es fühlte sich trotzdem an, als würde er die Hälfte davon einnehmen. Sie drehte sich um, damit sie ihn nicht ansehen musste und stellte das Gas unter dem Kartoffel- und Bohneneintopf an, obwohl sie wusste, dass der heiß genug war.

Es gab sonst nichts weiter zu tun. Die Brötchen waren fertig und blieben ihm abkühlenden Ofen ausreichend warm und der Salat wartete im Kühlschrank.

„Sind es die Blutsauger?"

Abgelenkt von ihrem Versuch den bereits wieder blubbernden Eintopf nicht anbrennen zu lassen, sah sie über ihre Schulter.

„Was?"

Paul stand nicht mehr an der Tür, sondern am Fenster. Wieder zuckte Nora zusammen. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er sich bewegt hatte.

Sofort zog sie den Topf vom Herd und schaltete ihn aus. Auf einmal wollte sie ihm nicht länger den Rücken zu drehen.

Er stand ihr zu gewandt und betrachtete sie eingehen.

„Buffy", sagte er. „Sind es die Blutsauger?"

Oh. Er wollte wissen, was ihr an der Serie gefiel.

Der erste Kaffee wählte diesen Moment, um fertig zu werden. Nora griff danach.

„Ich weiß nicht."

Sie wollte ihm die Tasse nicht direkt in die Hand geben. Also stellte sie den Kaffee auf den Tisch.

Sein Blick folgte der Bewegung und irgendwas in der Art wie er es tat, erweckte in Nora das Bild von einem Tier auf der Jagd. Es war ein entsetzlicher Gedanke und es wurde Zeit, dass sie sich zusammenriss.

Nora räusperte sich und stellte ihre eigene Tasse unter die Maschine. Eine Katze war darauf abgebildet und die Buchstaben _MEOW_. Ein Geschenk von Hannah.

Nora mochte Katzen.

„Ich mag die Witze, denke ich. Die Show nimmt sich selbst nicht so ernst."

Als Nora von der Kaffeemaschine aufsah, hatte Paul sich seine Tasse genommen und stand wieder an genau der Stelle, an der er vorher gestanden hatte.

Es waren keine fünf Sekunden vergangen und in der Küche war es leise. Sie hatte nicht ein einziges Geräusch gehört. Ein kalter Schauer rann ihr über den Rücken.

Für einen Moment sah Nora ihn einfach nur an. Sie überlegte nicht einmal. Starrte einfach nur. Er erwiderte ihren Blick schweigend, schien aber irgendwie … amüsiert. Vielleicht wusste er, dass er sie nervös machte.

Vielleicht tat er das mit Absicht.

Der Gedanke weckte ein wenig von ihrer sonstigen Sturheit und sie fand die Kraft ihn herausfordernd anzusehen.

„Was?", thematisierte sie seine nun offensichtliche Belustigung. Er hatte eine große Hand um seine Tasse geschlungen, ignorierte den Kaffee aber sonst. Dieses Lächeln hatte sich wieder auf seine Züge geschlichen.

„Ich hätte dich nicht für jemanden gehalten, der Witze sehr mag." Er zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Das ist alles."

Nora bemerkte, dass seine Antwort ihr nicht gefiel. Was sollte das heißen? Dass sie aussah, als würde sie keinen Spaß verstehen?

Es ärgerte sie fast noch mehr, dass ihr seine Meinung etwas ausmachte.

Die Kaffeemaschine beendete die zweite Runde mit einem appetitlichen Gurgeln. Nora ignorierte sie.  
„Du kennst mich nicht." Es implizierte, was sie nicht sagte: du kannst nicht wissen, ob ich Witze mag oder nicht, du frecher Kerl.

Paul nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. Den Blick wandte er dabei nicht ab. Betrachtete sie weiterhin über den Rand der Tasse hinweg.

Es wirkte … intensiv.

Als er absetze, lächelte er. Seine dunklen Augen funkelten und ein seltsamer Zug war um seine Lippen entstanden.

„Und da hast du _vollkommen_ Recht."

_Ein allgemeines Gruppendankeschön an die Leser, die sich bereits hier her verirrt haben. Ein noch größeres Dankeschön an alle, die etwas zu erste Kapitel geschrieben haben. _

_Ihr wisst es selbst, Feedback ist das Kohlenhydrat des Autorenstoffwechsels. _

_Es ist Energiegeber und Antreiber. Motivator. _

_Ich hoffe ihr hattet beim Lesen so einen Spaß wie ich beim Schreiben. Ich hatte nämlich selten so Großen. _

_Sollten ein paar Dinge seltsam erscheinen oder ihr es nicht sofort einordnen können, muss das nicht unbedingt schlimm sein. Häufig ist es keine wichtige Information. Zu wissen, das Interieur Design das zweitbest verkaufte Einrichtungsmagazin in den USA ist, zum Beispiel. _

_So etwas könnt ihr gerne ignorieren, ebenso wie eventuelle geografische Referenzpunkte. _

_Ein paar Worte möchte ich zu den Namen und der Zeit verlieren. _

_Ich weiß nicht, wann der Breaking Dawn Plot spielt. Ich hatte den Eindruck, das im Film Schnee vorkommt. Aber bitte … ich werde das nicht recherchieren. Das ist Zeit, die ich anders viel besser einsetzen kann, denn ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, einen OC einzuführen, also ist das Canon Plot sowieso über den Haufen geworfen. _

_Verzeiht mir also derartige „Schnitzer". _

_Ihr werdet im Laufe der Geschichte bemerken, dass ich die vorgegebene Alter der Wölfe in den Wind schlage. Ich werde das so bugsieren, wie es mir gefällt. Denn ich bin kein großer Freund von Teenager Romanzen. Pauls biologisches Alter ist dementsprechend ein bisschen angehoben. Aber nicht viel. _

_Nach Brady und Collin, stoßen in Breaking Dawn sieben unbenannte Wölfe zum Rudel hinzu. Eine Folge der hohen Vampirpopulation (auch wenn die temporär ist). Ich nehme mir die Freiheit ihnen Namen zu geben. Also nicht wundern, wenn ihr über Namen stolpert, die ihr nicht kennt. _

_Verzeiht mir Tippfehler. Bitte. Oder weist mich drauf hin. Danke. Manche sind übrigens absichtlich. Um einen umgangssprachlicheren Ton zu mimen._

~ mit Feuer gemalt


	3. Chapter 3

_**Drittes Kapitel: In dem es passiert**_

Paul wusste, dass er sie anstarrte. Er_ versuchte_ es_ nicht _zu tun. Es machte sie nervös, das konnte er sehen. Die schnellen Blicke die sie ihm zuwarf, ihre Augen, die sich nicht lange auf etwas fixieren konnten. Sie justierte die Brille auf ihrer Nase und zupfte an ihrem Haar.

Oh ja, er machte sie nervös. Paul konnte es riechen.

Also betrachtete er die Decke – ihm gefielen die Holzpaneelen – und jeden winzigen Winkel der Küche, die ihn nicht interessierte. Aber es half wenig. Seine Augen fanden sie. Immer und immer wieder. Saugten sich an ihrer Gestalt fest. Ihrer schüchternen Art sich zu bewegen.

Sanft und ruhig, trotz der Nervosität.

Ihre Präsenz erinnerte ihn an ein Reh.

Und es war verdammt beruhigend. Nicht der Fakt, dass er sie nervös machte. Nicht mal dem Wolf gefiel das, obwohl der vor wenigen Stunden noch danach gehechelt hatte. _Beute_, hatte er geschrien und darum gekämpft, frei zu kommen. Mittlerweile wusste Paul allerdings nicht mehr, was geschehen wäre, hätte er die Kontrolle verloren. Ob der Wolf sie hatte verletzen oder bespringen wollen.

Vor ein paar Stunden wäre die Antwort klar gewesen.

Jetzt nicht mehr.

Oder vielleicht doch.

Er spürte, wie sich etwas in ihm entspannte. Ein eng gezogener, undurchlässiger Knoten, der in seiner Mitte existierte. Die Stellschraube, die an allen Aspekten seines Wesens drehte. Die alles enger machte, fester und angespannt. Ein innerer Zug der beinahe schmerzte, nur dass Paul es für gewöhnlich nicht mal bemerkte. Er jetzt, als er spürte, wie etwas nachließ, fühlte er die permanente Dehnung. Und die erschöpfte Zufriedenheit im Nachgang der Anstrengung.

Aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund wirkte Rotkäppchen auf ihn wie ein warmes Bad. Wie eine Massage für die Stahlseile, die ihn zusammenhielten.

Und es sollte ihm eigentlich die Socken von den Füßen spuken. Die Frage nach dem _Warum_ schlich sich einige Male an, nur um mit einem bösen Knurren verjagt zu werden.

Die flüssige Behagen, das sich in seine Knochen gesetzt hatte, war einfach zu verlockend. Zu frisch und zu lange ersehnt.

Es war merkwürdig. Aber Paul_ hatte_ darauf gewartet. Aber dieses Gefühl. Was immer es auch war.

Er wollte, dass sie mit ihm redete. Wollte von ihrem Tag hören, davon, was auch immer das Problem mit ihrer kleinen Schwester war. Paul wollte Seth, den kleinen Wichser, auf dem Rücken sehen, dafür, dass er irgendwie für Aufruhr in diesem Haus sorgte. Dieses Haus, das Paul umfing wie eine Decke, die warm und kühl zu gleich war.

Etwas stimmte nicht. Paul spürte es. Das waren nicht seine normalen Gedankenmuster. Es entsprach ihm nicht. Er war ein Bastard und ein Hitzkopf und er brauchte niemanden außer sein Rudel.

Und obwohl er spürte, dass er untypisch handelte, dachte und fühlte, entschied er, dass es ihn einen Scheiß interessierte.

Er wollte sie zum Reden bringen. Dafür sorgen dass sie sich entspannte. Damit er sich noch mehr entspannen konnte und der Wolf endlich aufhörte, in ihm aufgewühlte Kreise zu laufen. Aber Paul traute sich selbst nicht. Etwas hielt ihn zurück. Der letzte Rest männlicher Stolz, ursprünglich ein Gebirge in seiner Brust, jetzt nur noch eine erbärmlich kleine Ansammlung Murmel-großer Steinchen.

Aber sie rasselten und ließen ihn schweigen. Sie konnten allerdings nichts gegen das Starren tun.

Er sah ihr zu, wie sie die Kühlschranktür öffnete und wieder schloss. Mit einem kleinen Kick ihrer Hüfte, was er süß und gleichzeitig höllenmäßig sexy fand.

Er verzieh ihr sogar, dass es Butter war, die sie aus dem Kühlschrank geholt hatte. Er _hasste_ harte Butter.

Aber dann starrte sie die Uhr an und schien über irgendetwas nachzudenken, was Uhrzeiten abhandelte und er fand auch _das_ süß und höllenmäßig sexy.

Wahrscheinlich war es in diesem Moment, dass Paul bemerkte, dass er _ernsthaft_ in Schwierigkeiten steckte.

Seine Reaktion war einfach zu stark.

Er mochte Frauen und deren Kurven. Aber Frauen und das Rudel, das war schwer zu vereinbaren. Und auch wenn Mädchen auf ihn reagierten, seit die Wandlung ihn groß und muskulös an all den Stellen gemacht hatte, auf die sie eben abfuhren, hielt Paul Abstand.

Und es war in Ordnung. Das inoffizielle Date-Verbot das Sam nicht hatte aussprechen müssen, störte Paul nicht. Er hatte starke körperliche Bedürfnisse. Das schon. Aber er kam klar.

Irgendwie.

Nur dass etwas ihn das hatte vergessen lassen. Ihn durcheinander gebracht hatte.

Frauen verknüpfte Paul mit Aufwand.

Und das hier fühlte sich nicht nach Aufwand an.

Was auch immer_ das hier_ eigentlich war. Und worauf es hinaus lief.

Und was zur Hölle er eigentlich wollte. Außer Dinner.

Das fantastisch roch.

In dem Moment, als sie ein Blech mit Brötchen aus dem Ofen zog, die selbst gemacht aussahen, brachen riesige Brocken aus den Mauern des letzten Bisschen noch überlebenden Misstrauens.

Sein Mund wurde buchstäblich geflutet und alle Skepsis verdunstete in der Wolke aus Sabber-auslösendem Wohlgeruch.

„Oh Mann, das riecht fantastisch."

Rotkäppchen sah ihn erstaunt an, dann regte sich ein langsames Lächeln, als sie ihn länger betrachtete.

Ihr Schultern zuckten kurz.

„Naja. Hoffen mir mal, es hält was es verspricht."

Sie streckte sich, um an einen der Schränke zu kommen, eine Bewegung, bei der ein kleiner Streifen weißer Haut freigelegt wurde.

Die Erektion die er beherbergte, seit er die Küche mit genau diesem Bild vor sich betreten hatte, regte sich erneut. Rotkäppchen, gestreckt wie ein kleiner in Wolle gehüllter Bogen, auf den Zehenspitzen, der monströse Pullover in die Taille hochgerutscht.

Er hatte ihren Rücken angestarrt. Die zarten Grübchen im Kreuz und die schimmernde, nackte Haut. Milchig und sahnig und absolut köstlich.

Es wurde wirklich lächerlich. _Paul Lahote und die Legende des Dauerständers_. War sie eine Art Hexe oder was?

Hey, er lebte in einer Welt, in der alles möglich war. Und ihren Haare _waren_ rot.

Vielleicht war sie eine neue Art von Hexe. New-Age Feministinnen Magie oder so ein Bullshit.

Die Evolution der Sündenfall-Nummer (und war die Kombi nicht scheiß komisch).

Süße Mädchen von nebenan, die Erektionen verteilte wie Kaugummi und dann über die Oberflächlichkeit der Männer zickte. Eine selbst induzierte Ursache für anti-maskuline Flüche.

Wer eine Latte bekam, wurde verflucht. Reagierst du ein Mal und du wirst den Ständer nie wieder los.

So kam es ihm zumindest vor. Schwanzgesteuert war er noch nie gewesen.

_Diesen _Teil von sich hatte er für gewöhnlich ein bisschen besser unter Kontrolle.

Vielleicht musste Paul auch einfach nur mal wieder Einen weg stecken.

Nicht bei dieser hier, allerdings. Das war ihm sofort klar.

Und war es nicht scheiße, dass allein der Gedanke an eine Andere ihm beinahe Übelkeit verursachte?

„Was ist los?"

Paul erwachte aus dem Labyrinth seiner Gedankenwelt. „Hm?"

Nora starrte ihn an, einen Korb in der Hand, in den sie die Brötchen transferiert hatte. Paul hatte es nicht mal mitbekommen.

„Du siehst aus, als hättest du Schmerzen. Muskelkrampf?"  
Ihre Frage überraschte ihn.

Es war die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihn überraschte. Allerdings war ihre Frage derartig befremdlich, dass er ein Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte. Muskelkrampf. Oh, was für eine beschissen fantastische Vorlage.

Er verkniff sich das Arsenal sexistischer Witze, das er daraufhin abfeuern könnte, da sie ihn für jeden einzelnen davon hassen würde.

„Nein", er schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Muskelkrampf." Die Belustigung verschwand nicht zu hundert Prozent aus seiner Stimme, was sie skeptisch machte, Paul konnte es sehen.

Er versuchte sie abzulenken, in dem er auf das Geschirr zeigte, das sie irgendwann in dem Zeitraum seines mentalen Mäanders formvollendeter Schwanzfixiertheit hervor gezaubert haben musste.

Paul räusperte sich.

„Soll ich das übernehmen? Dann kannst du die Kleine rufen."

Noras Blick folgte dem Weg den seine Hand beschrieb. Dann starrte sie das Geschirr an, als hätte sie es noch nie zuvor gesehen.

Anscheinend war er nicht der Einzige, der ein bisschen abgelenkt war. Allerdings war Paul realistisch genug, um zu erkennen, dass es nicht die gleichen Gründe waren. Außerdem konnte er es riechen. Nervosität. Anspannung. Misstrauen.

Keine Spur von Erregung. Es war der einzige Grund, aus dem der Wolf ruhig war. Einigermaßen.

Sie sah wieder auf. „Okay."

Es klang so zögerlich, dass Pauls Mundwinkel gegen seinen Willen zuckten.  
„Bist du dir sicher?" Er legte den Kopf schief, um ihrem Blick zu begegnen. Manchmal nicht ganz leicht, wenn der Gegenüber kleiner war und die Augen senkte.

Kleiner als er war fast jeder und Rotkäppchen schien ihn nur dann direkt anzusehen, wenn sie versuchte, ihn zu durchschauen. Wozu sie nicht immer den Mut hatte.

„Nein?", sagte sie mit einem Fragezeichen auf der Zunge.

Daraufhin musste sie selbst lachen, was ein wenig der Spannung aus ihren Schultern fließen ließ. Sie fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand an den Hinterkopf und wühlte in ihrem Haar.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich bin keine besonders gute Gastgeberin. Und du warst so freundlich, mit dem Fahrrad und..." Die Hand senkte sich. Stattdessen hob sie die Schulter der gleichen Seite zum Ohr. Als wolle sie sich in sich selbst verkriechen.

Ein tiefes Seufzen hob ihre Brust, wobei der Anblick allerdings durch den großzügigen Schnitt des Pullovers vollständig verdeckt wurde.

Schade.

„Ich bin abgelenkt. Das ist nicht fair." Sie lächelte dieses komplett entwaffnende Lächeln. „Und ich decke den Tisch _immer_. Auf eine ganz bestimmte Weise." Ein ausgestreckter Zeigefinger vollführte eine spiralförmige Bewegung neben ihrem Kopf. Das internationale Zeichen für _Schraube locker. _

Wirklich. Wenn sie noch liebenswerter wurde, wäre es lächerlich. Kilimandscharo Ausmaße lächerlich.

„Ein Fall von OCD?" Paul grinste. „Cool. Erzähl mir davon!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin _kein_ Kontrollfreak", sagte sie, wobei allein dadurch völlig klar war, _dass_ es sie es war. „Ich habe einfach Probleme in die Fähigkeiten anderer Menschen zu vertrauen, wenn es um Dinge geht, die mir wichtig sind." Ihr Handfläche drehte sich nach oben und sie deutete auf die Tischplatte.

„Wie das ästhetisch ansprechende Arrangement von … -", sie schien zu bemerken, dass ihre Worte nicht zu ihrer Verteidigung beitrugen. Und das obwohl Paul wirklich versuchte, sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen.

Ihr Blick begegnete seinem.

„Dingen", schloss sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Dann bewegten sich ihre Schultern in einem resignierenden Rollen.

Paul sah sie an wie er Jared ansah, wenn der versuchte einen Witz zu machen.

„Rotkäppchen, das war eine Wörterbuch reife Definition für OCD _und_ Kontrollfreak."

Er wusste, sie wollte den Namen kommentieren. Er sah es dem Aufblitzen von Abwehr in ihrem Gesicht, aber etwas in Ihrem Geruch berichtete von Gefallen. Eine interessante Mischung die ihm mehr über sie verriet, als es Worte allein jemals könnten.

Sie war traditioneller als sie sie gern wäre. Traditioneller und mädchenhaft. Aber die modernen Ideale schmückten die Außenfassade und sie hatte noch nicht gelernt Beides friedvoll zu vereinen.

Zwei Impulse, die sie in zwei verschiedenen Richtungen zogen.

Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, beschloss Paul, ihr die Situation zu erleichtern.  
„Ich kann nicht pissen, wenn die Anzahl der Urinale ungerade ist."

Es war ein bisschen übertrieben, aber die Worte erfüllten ihren Zweck. Der Schatten von Irritation lüftete sich und nach Ungläubigkeit, leuchtete pure Belustigung auf ihren Augen.

„Ist das so?!"

Er wusste, dass sie es ihm nicht ganz abnahm, aber dennoch ließ er nicht locker. Er hob die Schultern, die Hände mittlerweile in den Taschen seiner Shorts.

„Hey, was kann ich sagen, ich bin ein komplexer Typ. Mit Tiefen und dem ganzen Scheiß."

Sie gluckste. Ein kehliges Geräusch, das unendlich weiblich klang und nichts mit dem hohen Gekicher zu tun hatte, das Paul so schnell nervte.

„Oh, _große _Tiefen, das kann ich sehen."

Wieder verschmolz ihr Lächeln mit seinem, der letzte Rest Anspannung aus Noras Haltung verschwunden.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Ich muss richtig aufpassen, dass ich nicht in die Abgründe meiner Seele hineinfalle. Ich würde nicht wieder herauskommen, so scheiße tief sind die."  
Rotkäppchen schüttelte den Kopf. „_Natürlich_."

Okay, sie wusste, dass er Bullshit von sich gab, aber wenigstens lächelte sie.

„Also", sagte Paul und führte sie zum Thema zurück. „Kann ich mich jetzt um das verdammte Geschirr kümmern?"

Sie verzog das Gesicht. Denn seufzte sie.  
„Ich schätze, wenn ich von Hannah verlange, dass sie ihre Probleme angeht, kann ich

für einen Abend meine Ansprüche an das Tischgedeck senken."

Paul hob eine Augenbraue. „Du tust so, als würde ich den Tisch in einen scheiß Picasso verwandeln." Er ging um besagtes Objekt herum, achtete aber darauf, dass er ihr nicht zu nahe kam. Er mochte diese würzige Süße in ihrem Geruch, die aufgetaucht war, als sie sich entspannt hatte. Außerdem, wie gesagt, er traute sich selbst nicht.

„Es sind nur Teller."  
Anspannung setzte ein paar Spitzen in ihren Geruch, die sich aber schnell wieder harmonisierten. Sie war wirklich ein nervöses kleines Ding.

Er hatte also Recht mit der Nähe-Sache. Außerdem schien sein Fluchen sie zu stressen.

Er erinnerte sich. Tribal School. Sie arbeitete mit Kindern.

Auf ihrem Gesicht war davon allerdings nichts zu sehen. Sie wäre nicht schlecht im Pokern. Zumindest gegen jemanden ohne Superheldennase.

„Siehst du? Es sind Aussagen wie diese, die mich an der Umwelt zweifeln lassen. Das hier-", sie deutete auf den Stapel Geschirr auf der Küchentheke hinter sich.

„Ist Pfaltzgraff Geschirr. Und es ist _wunderschön_. Es verdient Respekt. Und Servietten."

Ihr Augen hatten angefangen zu leuchten, als sie sich heiß redete, ein kleines Mädchen mit wilden Händen. Paul sah sie einfach nur an. Es war ihm scheiß egal, wovon sie sprach. Es zählte nur, dass es ihr wichtig war. Auch wenn sie ein bisschen verrückt wirkte.

Also, anscheinend stand er auf verrückt.

Das war neu.

„So lange ich mir keine umbinden muss."

Rotkäppchen seufzte. Sie bedachte ihn mit einem Blick gespielter Enttäuschung und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

Paul mochte diese Dynamik. Das Hin und Her. Ein bisschen wie mit den Jungs, nur nicht so derb.

„Ich hole Hannah. Versuch einfach, nichts kaputt zu machen."  
Sie wandte sich zum Gehen. Aber nicht ohne eine Ansage von Paul.  
„Ich werde deinen Tisch zum Schnurren bringen, so gut werde ich ihn decken."

Er grinste und hob eine Augenbraue. Anzüglich und dreist. Einer seiner liebsten mimischen Ausdrücke. „Und danach wird er betteln, dass ich es wieder tue."

Ihr Blick wirkte ein bisschen verstört, aber unten drunter spürte Paul ihre Belustigung.

„Wir werden sehen." Sie lächelte ihr kleines Halblächeln, weniger beeindruckt, als er es gewollt hätte und verschwand durch die Tür. Nicht aber aus seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Er war derartig auf sie fixiert, dass er ihren Herzschlag immer noch hörte, als sie leise murmelnd ihre Schwester aufforderte, den Fernseher aus zu schalten.

Es folgten einige erbärmliche Widerworte von der Kleinen. Das hatte Paul mit vier Jahren besser gekonnt.

Aber es gab ihm genug Zeit, seine Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. Oder auch nicht.

Denn er hatte natürlich keine Ahnung, wie man einen verdammten Tisch irgendwie besonders deckte. Dass es seine Aufgabe gewesen war, als er und seine Schwester noch jünger gewesen waren, qualifizierte ihn nicht wirklich. Er hatte sich nicht mal merken können, auf welche Seite das verdammte Messer kam.

Deswegen sortierte er das Besteck auf die rechte Seite. Allerdings wusste er, dass er mit der Serviette punkten würde. Die faltete er zu zwei Rosen.

Es war so kitschig, dass ihm übel wurde, aber er hatte schließlich etwas zu beweisen.

Gemessen an ihren hängenden Schultern wollte Hannah überall sein, nur nicht hier. Ihre kleinen Mundwinkel waren tragisch nach unten gezogen und auf der Stirn ihrer Schwester war eine Falte entstanden.

Das versprach interessant zu werden.

Nora roch nach Sorge, was ihre würzige Süße überdeckte. Und sie war so abgelenkt, dass sie beinahe die Rosen übersah.

Sie entdeckte seine Serviettenkunst, als sie die Teller zurecht rückte. Gemusterte flache nach unten, die kleineren Einfarbigen darüber. Natürlich hatte Paul es falsch gemacht.

Aber es sah nett aus, wie sie es machte, das musste er ihr lassen.

Sie starrte die Papierrose an, ohne sie anzurühren. Dann sah sie ihn zweifelnd an. Das „_Rosen? Wirklich?!_" sprach sie zwar nicht aus, aber es klingelte trotzdem in Pauls Ohren.

Er grinste.

Hannah war zu sehr in ihrer kleinen Selbstmitleids-Party verfangen, um etwas zu bemerken. Sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt und bekam es fertig sich zu setzen und gleichzeitig zu zeigen, dass sie es eigentlich _überhaupt_ nicht wollte. Es war eine Kunst, die nur Teenager beherrschten und Paul freute sich, dass sie wenigstens was das anging, ein wenig Feuer zeigte.

Er zog den Stuhl ihr gegenüber heran und ließ sich nieder. Aus Holz und von solider Bauart, machte er nicht mal ein angestrengtes Geräusch. Rotkäppchen bevorzugte Qualität.

„Irgendwelche Touren mit dem Rad gemacht, seit wir uns gesehen haben?"

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass Nora ihm einen irritierten Blick zu warf. Sie war gerade dabei Eintopf in Schüsseln zu füllen und er wollte sie wirklich nicht dabei stören. Deswegen ignorierte Paul sie und konzentrierte sich deswegen vollständig auf die Kleine.

Hannah schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dieses Mal jedoch wurde sie nicht in Schuld gebadet. Stattdessen zupfte sie an ihrem Fingernagel herum.

„Das ist gut", sagte Paul. „Diese Dinger können dich umbringen."

Entweder sie war zu mies drauf, um die Ironie seiner Worte zu verstehen oder rebellierte auf Teenagerart. Jedenfalls schwieg sie.

Paul grinste trotzdem. Er fand die herumgedrehte Anspielung auf Zigaretten – der eigentliche Zeitvertreib von Teenagern – ziemlich witzig.

Rotkäppchen auch. Er hatte ihr unterdrücktes Lachen genau gehört. Ein kleines Keuchen. Seine Brust schwoll ein bisschen an.

Und dann schwoll nur noch seine Zunge. So gierig war er auf was auch immer diesen Geruch verbreitete.

Rotkäppchen setzte erst ihm und dann ihrer Schwester eine Schüssel vor die Nase. Köstliche Schwaden von _guuut_ stiegen ihm in die Nase, ausgehend von Kartoffeln und Bohnen. Selbst der Anblick war appetitlich, der Eintopf angerichtet mit geriebenen Kräutern. Paul verzieh sogar den Fakt, dass sein Dinner diesen Abend fleischlos ausfallen würde.

Er griff sich ein Brötchen und pfiff einmal, um Hannahs Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Also sie aufsah, warf er ihr ebenfalls eine der warmen Krusten zu. Sie war zu perplex, um nicht zu fangen.

Paul gab ihr ein Daumen hoch. Kurz kämpfte die Kleine mit einem Lächeln, dann verlor ihr zarter Teenager Stolz und ihre Mundwinkel hoben ab wie zwei winzige Glühwürmchen.

Und dann begann er zu essen.

Er versuchte nicht all zu sehr zu schlingen. Obwohl er am liebsten die ganze Schüssel inhaliert hätte. Buchstäblich.

Sein Magen hätte bestimmt kein Problem mit der Keramik.

Paul hatte Hunger. Schon eine Weile. Und das hier war großartig. Herzhaft und füllend und warm.

Er war bei seinem zweiten Brötchen, als er die Blicke bemerkte.

Hannahs Versteckte und Noras Offensichtliche.

Er hatte zwei Drittel der Schüssel geleert und hoffte auf Nachschlag. Ein wenig befangen fragte er sich, ob er Sauce am Kinn hatte oder so was.

Manchmal versank er während des Essens in einer Art Delirium. Es war bei ihnen allen so. Sie verbrannten Kalorien schnell. Und sie konnten nicht immer sofort die Batterie auffüllen.

Also schaufelte jeder im Rudel bei jeder Gelegenheit so viel wie er konnte. Man wusste nie genau, wann es die nächste Mahlzeit geben würde.

„Was?"

Hannah fuhr fort mit ihrem Löffel eine Form in ihren Eintopf zu strudeln, aber Rotkäppchen tat nicht mal so, als würde sie sich für die Starrerei schämen.

Sie hatte ihre Portion noch nicht angerührt.

Es machte Paul wütend. Ein gutes Dinner musste man wertschätzen. Das tat man nicht, in dem man es kalt werden ließ.

Verdammt noch mal!

Nora verzog die Lippen zu einem unschuldigen kleinen Kräuseln.

„Nur überrascht, das ist alles."

Paul nahm sein Messer und bestrich sein drittes Brötchen mit einer dicken Schicht Butter. Sie schmolz ein bisschen, so warm was es noch.

Oh Gott. Allein der Geruch.

Es war ein kleines Wunder, dass Paul nicht sabberte.

Was ihm passierte.

Manchmal.

„Wieso?", fragte er, bevor er abbiss.

Rotkäppchen beobachtete die Bewegung. Da ihr Blick nun auf dem unteren Teil seines Gesichts ruhte, wollte Pauls Hirn ihn davon überzeugen, dass sie auf seine Lippen starrte.

„Von deinen Essmanieren", antwortete sie schließlich.

Das schien sie hatte los werden wollen, denn damit begann sie zu essen. Auf diese anmutige Art, die manche Frauen hatten. Es lag irgendwie daran, wie ihre Lippen das Besteck umschlossen.

Obwohl sie einen riesigen Löffel aus der Schüssel schaufelte.

Es bestätigte seine Vermutung, dass sie eine Hexe war. Denn das schien irgendwie nicht zusammen zu passen.

Paul starrte sie an. Versuchte den Fokus nicht zu verlieren. Denn es konnte ihn nicht wirklich anturnen, Rotkäppchen beim Essen zu zu sehen.

Sie schien seinen Blick als fragend zu werten, denn sie hob eine Schulter und lächelte.

„Naja, sie sind erste Sahne. Trotz des Schlingens. Es ist beeindruckt, das mit anzusehen."

Also, war es nicht so, dass er sich daneben benommen hatte, sondern genau das Gegenteil?

Unsicher, ob es eine als Kompliment getarnte Kritik oder vielleicht sogar ein Witz gewesen war, nahm Paul einen weiteren Bissen.

Er überlegte, ob er schmatzen sollte, nur um sie zu ärgern, wurde aber vom Geschmack abgelenkt. Er seufzte.

Es war ein langes Seufzen.

Schließlich schluckte er und hob den Kopf. Sitzend überragte er Nora nicht so sehr wie im Stehen, aber trotzdem musste sie zu ihm aufblicken.

„Was soll ich sagen?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meine Mama hat mich gut erzogen."

Das erntete ein spöttisches Lippenzucken.

„Deine_ Mama_?"

Paul verehrte seine Mutter. Und wie konnte er auch nicht? Sie hatte ihn und seine Schwester großgezogen. Quasi alleine, während sein Vater auf Baustellen in jedem Staat Geld verdiente. Sie hatte in der Klinik an der Rezeption gearbeitet und alte Damen zum Tee eingeladen, damit sie nicht so einsam waren.

Sie hatte mit Paul Drachen gebaut und ihm einen Modellsegler geschenkt, jeden Tag Dinner gekocht und die Karotten für sein Lunch in lustige Formen geschnitten, um sicher zu stellen, er sie aß.

Sie lebte jetzt in Toronto, um seiner Schwester mit den Zwillingen zu helfen, die vor zwei Jahren zur Welt gekommen waren. Seine Mutter war eine Heldin.

Deswegen wurde Paul ein wenig stachlig, wenn er etwas witterte, das potentiell Spott sein könnte.

Niemand beleidigte seine Mama.

Sein Ton fiel darum wohl derber aus, als nötig.

„_Ja_. Meine _Mama!_"

Rotkäppchen war ein cleveres Mädchen und verstand sofort.

Sie lächelte.

„Schon okay. Ein Mann der seine Mutter liebt, ist ein guter Mann."

Paul teilte ihre Ansicht prinzipiell. Aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob _er_ ein guter Mann war. Er hätte es drastischer formuliert. Ein Mann, der seine Mutter nicht liebte, gehörte in die Hölle.

Der Kommentar schien Rotkäppchen zu persönlich zu sein. Ihr Rücken spannte sich an und sie wandte den Blick ab.

„Das ist zumindest so ein Sprichwort."

Sie nahm einen Bissen von ihrem Eintopf.

Paul ließ ihre Worte Revue passieren. Ihn beschlich ein Verdacht.

„Du sprichst nicht aus Erfahrung?"

Ihre Wimpern flatterten, als sie geradeaus starrte und ihr Atem wurde ein wenig flacher. Kurz ruhte ihr Blick auf ihrer Schwester, die den gesamten Inhalt des Brötchens, das Paul ihr zugeworfen hatte, heraus gezupft hatte – ohne etwas davon zu essen.

Sehr interessant.

Der Blick, nicht die Sache mit dem Brötchen. Das war einfach traurig.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Rotkäppchen schließlich. Paul hatte seine Schüssel in der Zwischenzeit geleert und überlegte, ob es dreist wäre, wenn er sich noch ein viertes Brötchen unter den Nagel reißen würde.  
„Ich mag sie nicht besonders", schloss sie und senkte den Blick, um einen weiteren Löffel zu nehmen.

Paul Blick wanderte zum Topf auf dem Herd.

Ach, was solls.

Er stand auf und nahm sich eine zweite Portion.

Rotkäppchen schien nichts dagegen zu haben.

Als er wieder saß, nahm Paul den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf.„Du magst was nicht?"

Die Antwort war prompt.

„Männer."

Er verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Eintopf.

„Du bist eine Lesbe?" Er klang ein wenig erstickt. Warum es ihn so schockierte, verstand Paul in diesem Moment nicht. Er wusste nur, dasses ihn _sehr _schockierte. So sehr, dass er die Frage stellte.  
Aber Nora reagierte sehr viel cooler, als er erwartet hätte.

Sie lachte.

Es war mehr ein Schnaufen, gepaart mit einem kleinen Kopfschütteln.

„Ich wünschte, es wäre so."

Was er von dieser Antwort halten sollte, wusste er beim besten Willen nicht. Er sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie mit ihrem Löffel spielte. Ihn in der Hand drehte, während sie ihre Schwester ansah.

Die starrte auf dem Fenster. Paul konnte nicht erkennen, ob sie auch nur einen Bisschen gegessen hatte.

„Aber nein." Rotkäppchen schüttelte wieder den Kopf und begegnete seinem Blick. Er meinte Bedauern darin lesen zu können.

„Ich mag sie nur nicht besonders."

„Männer." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Wiederholung, die auf eine Bestätigung aus war.

Nora nickte.

So war das also.

Paul begann wieder zu essen.

„Klingt, als hättest du schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht." Er sah auf, während er kaute.

Er fragte nicht, er stellte fest. Er wusste, dass es so sein musste. Aber er formulierte es sanfter, weil er wissen wollte, was Nora darüber dachte.

Sie schien zu überlegen. Wieder glitt ihr Blick über die Kleine hinweg.

Schließlich seufzte Nora und sah auf ihre Schüssel hinab.

„Mag sein", sagte sie schließlich. „Vielleicht."

Paul beließ es dabei. Er wollte nicht tiefer bohren. Nicht in diesem Moment.

Aber er hatte aufgehorcht. Und er war interessiert.

Paul verschlang noch zwei weitere Schüsseln und aß sogar den Salat, den Nora ihm auftischte – jetzt verstand er auch den Sinn des Tellerturms, Rotkäppchen speiste gern mit Stil. Sie selbst konnte ebenfalls ordentlich was verdrücken. Oder vielleicht wirkte es nur so, im Vergleich mit ihrer kleinen Schwester, die schleppend und langsam aß und nach der Hälfte ihrer Schüssel den Löffeln beiseite legte. Die meiste Zeit hatte sie damit zugebracht, den Inhalt hin und her zu schieben und den Eintopf anzustarren, als wäre er ihr schlimmster Feind.

Rotkäppchen bedachte ihre Schwester mit besorgten Blicken, die wortlose Aufforderung zu essen darin so laut, dass sie ein Taubstummer gehört hätte.

Irgendwann schien die Kleine zu denken, dass sie ihren Soll erfüllt hatte. Ihre übergroßen Augen richteten sich erstaunlich direkt auf ihre große Schwester.

„Kann ich aufstehen?"

Er konnte regelrecht dabei zusehen, wie Nora sich anspannte. Ihre Atmung wurde sehr kontrolliert. Die Räder in ihrem Kopf quietschten, während sie nach der richtigen Antwort suchte.

Paul kam ihr zuvor.

„Du willst mich doch nicht etwa mit deiner Schwester allein lassen, huh?"

Zwei Paar blaue Augen richteten sich auf ihn.

„Ich werd mir anhören müssen, dass ich ihre heiligen Teller falsch behandelt habe. Nur deine Anwesenheit steht zwischen mir und dem Tod durch Langeweile."

Die Kleine lächelte scheu und duckte den Kopf. „Die Kardashians laufen gleich."

Rotkäppchen seufzte das tiefe Seufzen einer schwer Geplagten.

„Ich wünschte, du würdest dir diesen Mist nicht ansehen."

Sie reagierte nicht mal auf den Bullshit mit den Tellern.

Nun wäre es an Paul zu seufzen, aber er verkniff es sich. Manchmal konnten kluge Menschen ziemlich dämlich sein.

„Ich mag Spider Man", sagte er, ohne das jemand danach gefragt hatte. Wieder brannten sich vier blaue Augen in seine Haut. Er zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ich sag ja nur."

Rotkäppchen warf ihm einen dunklen Blick zu. Allerdings schien sein Unsinn die Situation ein wenig entschärft zu haben, denn nach einer Weile atmete sie gepresst aus und nickte dann.

„Okay." Sie zuckte mit dem Kinn in Richtung des Brötchenschlachtfelds, das Hannah auf ihrem Teller hinterlassen hatte. „Aber du isst auf! Das ist die Bedingung."

Rotkäppchen konnte ein kleiner Feldwebel sein, das hatte Paul schon am Nachmittag gemerkt. Aber er hatte es beinahe wieder vergessen. Jetzt hörte er den Stahl in ihrer Stimmer erneut.

Die Autorität darin kratzte an seinen Knochen wie Sandpapier. Der Impuls, sich dagegen zu stemmen, frisch und stark in seinem Blut. Paul presste die Zähne aufeinander.

Hier ging es nicht um ihn. Aber es war wie ein Reflex.

Wahrscheinlich ein bisschen pathologisch.

Hannahs Kampf war offensichtlich, also konzentrierte er sich darauf. Sie schien zu überlegen, ob es das wert war. Aber der Wunsch zu verschwinden, war stark genug. Mit einem letzten störrischen Blick, begann sie zu schaufeln.

Ein wahrer Hurrikan, die Kleine.

Porzellan klirrte. Das Klappern von Edelstahl auf Keramik. Kling. Kling.

Dann war sie fertig.

Blaue Augen, siegreich und hochmütig. _Das hier war allein meine Entscheidung. Ich habe es nicht getan, weil _du _es gesagt hast. Ich bin mein eigener Herr. _

Wieder wurde Pauls Herz mit einem plötzlichen Schwall Beschützerinstinkt übergossen.

Die Kleine war so eine Kämpferin.

„Ich bin fertig."

Noras Lippen waren aufeinander gepresst, die Mundwinkel verkniffen. Aber sie stand zu ihrem Wort.

„In Ordnung."

Die Kleine war so schnell verschwunden, dass ihr Schatten kaum hinterher kam.

Rotkäppchen seufzte erneut ein schweres Seufzen und begann dann an ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen.

Ihre Finger zeichneten unzusammenhängende Muster auf die Tischplatte, ihr Kopf so weit in den Wolken, dass er kaum zu sehen war.

Paul nutze den Moment um ungestört die Salatschüssel zu leeren.

Er würde schon erfahren, was der Deal hier war.

Mit einem wohligen Ächzen lehnte er sich zurück, die Arme über dem Kopf. Der Küchenstuhl gab nur ein winziges Knirschen von sich.

„Danke", sagte Paul und streckte sich. „Das war großartig."

Daraufhin sah sie ihn seltsam an.

„Was?" Immer noch die Hände über dem Kopf, fischte Paul mit der Zunge etwas aus seinem Backenzahn. Als Wolf waren die Dinger wesentlich effektiver. Reinigten sich besser.

Aber Paul aß trotzdem lieber als Mensch.

Rotkäppchen gab ein unverbindliches Summen von sich.  
„Nichts. Nur die Manieren."

„Was?!", sagte er, Verteidigung in der Stimme. „Soll ich mich nicht bedanken? War ein großartiges Dinner."

Wirklich. Sah er aus wie ein Höhlenmensch? Wirkte es derartig Neandertaler-artig, dass es sie verwirrte, wenn er_ Danke_ sagte?

Nora lächelte. Es war dieses zarte, vorsichtige Lächeln. Ein Hinweis darauf, dass sie ihm wenigstens glaubte. Und dass sie erfreut war.

„Naja", sie seufzte. „Wenn das so ist. War mir ein Vergnügen." Sie zögerte und warf einen unbewussten Blick in Richtung Wohnzimmer. „Kochen wird hier schon lange nicht mehr wertgeschätzt."

Paul bewegte den Nacken und fand eine bequemere Position auf dem Stuhl. Stabil war er zwar, aber trotzdem zu klein. Wenn er nicht aufpasste, würden ihm die Eier einschlafen.

Er streckte die Beine, die Arme nun wieder gesenkt und locker auf die Tischplatte gelegt.

„Also", begann er nonchalant, „was ist los mit der Kleinen?"

Er verriet nicht, was er bereits wusste. Oder was er vermutete. Er wollte einfach, dass Nora wusste, dass es ihn interessierte. Aber er würde sie nicht drängen, ihm etwas zu erzählen.

Sie begegnete kurz seinem Blick, stürzte dann allerdings die Lippen und sah weg. Betrachtete den Kühlschrank. Aber ihre Augen verwandelten sich in die von jemanden, der sich aus dem Jetzt verabschiedet hatte. Fast fühlte Paul sich einsam.

Etwas fehlte. Etwas von Nora. Ein Teil ihrer Seele schien verschwunden zu sein. Übrig blieben ihr Körper und eine Wolke aus Traurigkeit.

Er ballte eine Hand, als sie Anstalten machte, in ihre Richtung zu zucken. Wahrscheinlich mit dem Ziel, Rotkäppchen mit einer Berührung in den Moment zurück zu holen.

Vielleicht hätte er nicht fragen sollen. Sie kannten sich, was, eine Stunde? Zwei? Es war zu früh für solche Details. Paul konnte ihr nicht verübeln, dass sie schwieg.

Trotzdem ließ sich das Rumoren in seiner Brust nicht ignorieren.

Ein Sog, der danach gierte, einfach_ alles _zu erfahren. Jede Geschichte aus ihrem Leben. Jeden ihrer Gedanken. Was sie fühlte. Wovon sie träumte. Woran sie dachte, wenn sie im Morgengrauen aufwachte, irgendwo zwischen Schlaf und Tag.

Es brauchte diese Erkenntnis, um Paul endgültig klar zu machen, dass er wirklich in Schwierigkeiten war. Knietief in der Scheiße, steckte er.

Vorher war ein witziger Gedanke gewesen. Ein kurzes Unwohlsein, das er beiseite schieben konnte.

Aber das hier …

Auf seiner Stirn bildete sich eine Falte. Spannung entstand um seine Augen. Seine Beine waren nicht mehr locker unter den Tisch gestreckt. Und sein Herz begann ein Loch in seine Brust zu hämmern. Hitze brach aus.

Die Vorahnung von … etwas. Seide und Dunkelheit und Rot. Beschützen. _Sehnsucht._ Gier.

Etwas in ihm brannte.

Ein vages Erkennen. Die Reflexion von Nebel auf einem See. Atem der einen Spiegel beschlägt. Etwas Großes. Etwas Wichtiges. Etwas das seinen Fingern entglitt.

Der Wolf begann zu heulen. Pauls Hände begannen zu zittern.

Es tat weh._ Es tat weh_.

Etwas _war_ da. Und er konnte es nicht erreichen. Er wusste nicht mal _was_ es war.

Es war grauenhaft.

Und dann war es vorbei.

Einfach so.

Der Schmerz war weg. Das Zittern vorbei. Das Rauschen seines Blutes in seinen Ohren ein dumpfer Nachhall der bewies, dass er nicht einfach eine Episode von Wahnsinn erlebt hatte.

In dem Moment, in dem sie ihn ansah. Blaue Augen hinter Brillengläsern, niedergeschlagen und feucht.

Rotkäppchen lächelte ein tapferes, kleines Lächeln.

„Es ist nicht meine Geschichte." Sie faltete ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das Recht habe, sie zu erzählen."

Dann sah sie ihn an und lächelte. „Aber ich werde Hannah danach fragen."

Er war immer noch ein wenig abgelenkt. Perplex. Und nicht ganz sicher, ob er nicht doch einfach verrückt wurde. Aber ihre Worte wärmten einen Teil von ihm, den sein erhöhter Stoffwechsel nicht berührte und von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er kalt war.

„Sicher", sagte er deswegen und hoffte, dass es verständnisvoll klang und nicht sarkastisch.

Vielleicht sprach er aus diesem Grund weiter, damit er nicht wirkte wie ein Arschloch.  
„Dann frage ich was anderes." Er beugte sich leicht nach vorne. „Seid ihr reich, oder so was?"

Das Haus. Das blitzende Auto. Die Küche. Kein Einbaumodell. Maßanfertigung.

Und dann die Einrichtung. Das alles schrie nach Geld.

Nicht nach Luxus. Aber nach Geschmack und Stil. Und den gabs für gewöhnlich nur gegen Cash.

Sonderbar für jemanden, der so jung war.

Paul schätzte Rotkäppchen auf Anfang zwanzig. Außerdem wusste er, dass sie in der Tribal School arbeitete. Kein Job, der reich machte.

Die Frage schien Nora nicht zu überraschen. Vielleicht war sie daran gewöhnt.

Ihre Miene verschloss sich ein wenig.

„Hey, ist doch cool. Ich hätte nichts gegen ein paar extra Riesen", sagte er, bevor sie ganz zu machen würde.

Auch wenn es ein lausiger Trick war, entlockte es ihr wenigstens ein kleines Seufzen.

„Wir sind nicht reich."

Paul konnte das A_ber_ förmlich riechen.

Wieder ein Seufzen. Und dann kam es. „Aber wir haben Geld."

Ihr Zeigefinger klopfte leicht auf die Tischplatte. „Genug für ein gutes Leben."

Paul spürte die Geschichte kommen. Es musste eine Geschichte dazu geben.

_Die _Geschichte wahrscheinlich.

„Unsere Mom ist vor fünf Jahren gestorben."

Sie war tapfer. Das wusste Paul bereits über sie. Aber es war niemals so deutlich gewesen wie jetzt. In der stillen Würde ihres Gesichts, gefasst und schön, trotz oder gerade wegen der Traue,r die er dort sah. Emotionen so rein wie Schnee. Nicht überdeckt von falscher Stärke, nicht unterdrückt und versteckt. Offen ausgebreitet vor ihm wie eine Decke.

Sie war gefasst und anmutig in ihrem Schmerz.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Paul leise. So ernsthaft und ehrlich wie er konnte. „Es tut mir so leid."

Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, melancholisch aber nicht bekümmert.

Manche Wunden heilten während sie bluteten.

„Es war schwer. Sie war eine wundervolle Frau. Und eine großartige Mom."

Paul wartete, bis Nora ihm direkt in die Augen sah. „Daran besteht kein Zweifel", sagte Paul. Denn ihre beiden Töchter waren großartig. Voller Feuer und Mut.

Dankbarkeit leuchtete in Noras Lächeln. Dann senkte sie den Blick.

„Mom war an der Uni in Seattle. Psychologie und angewandte Neurowissenschaft. Sie war klug und gütig. Und witzig. Ich vermisse sie jeden Tag."

Es war roh. Und gleichzeitig lag darin die Schönheit. Real und echt.

Nie zuvor hatte ein Mensch ihm so schnell so viel Vertrauen geschenkt. Es beschenkte Paul mit einer seltsam neuartigen Demut.

Der Wunsch sich dieses Vertrauens würdig zu erweisen.

Sie nicht zu enttäuschen.

„Mein Dad starb, da war ich zwölf." Und er hatte die Welt in Stücke reißen wollen.

Nora hob den Kopf. Ihre Augen waren trocken, aber die Tiefe an Gefühl, die Paul dort sah, war intimer, als Tränen es je hätten sein können.

Hinter seinen Knien begann ein seltsamer Puls zu pochen. Er spürte, wie Farbe über seine Wangen kroch. Die Hitze von Scham, allerdings nicht gänzlich unerwünscht.

Er wollte darüber sprechen.

Rotkäppchens Lippen hatten sich geöffnet. Ein stummes Wundern. Weich und nachgiebig.

Ihre Hand bewegte sich, als wolle sie ihn berühren. Aber sie stoppte die Bewegung. Enttäuschung flutete Paul.

„Dann weißt du, wie es ist", sagte Nora leise und Paul nickte, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war.

Woher konnte er wissen, ob sie das Gleiche fühlten. Wut schien nicht ihr primärer Motivator zu sein. Während all seine Energie aus diesem Gefühl geboren wurde.

Trotzdem schienen die Grenzen zwischen ihnen zu verschwimmen, als sie sich ansahen.

Verständnis, das sie schwer und tief verband. Eine Verbindung die überraschen sollte, es aber nicht tat. Sie war eine Fremde. Und doch war sie das überhaupt nicht.

Nicht mehr.

Wieder überkam Paul dieses seltsame Gefühl. Das Gefühl, dass er sich an etwas erinnern musste, es aber nicht konnte. Ein Sehnen, das unter tausend Schichten verschüttet war und versuchte, sich frei zu kratzen.

Noras Worte lenkten ihn von dem Gefühl ab.

„Sie war eine organisierte Frau. Und sie hatte vorgesorgt."

Wieder diese Geste mit der Schulter. Als würde sie versuchen, damit ihr Ohr zu streicheln.

Paul wollte sie am liebsten in die Tasche stecken und mit nach Hause nehmen.

„Also", sie lächelte schüchtern. „Nicht reich. Aber ich versuche, ein zu Hause zu schaffen. Hannah braucht das."

Sie schien mehr sagen zu wollen, sah ihn dann aber entschuldigend an.

Paul nickte. Er verstand. Nicht ihre Geschichte.

Das Schweigen das entstand, war zeitlos. Kein zähes, festes Ding, das man aus dem Raum rollen wollte. Sondern friedlich.

Geteilt.

Was immer Paul erwartete hatte, als er an diesem Abend das kleine klapprige Fahrrad auf die Ladefläche von Sams Truck geworfen hatte, was immer Paul gedacht hatte, als die Dinge ihren Lauf nahmen, das hier …

Er hatte nicht mal Worte dafür.

Nach einer Weile machte Rotkäppchen neuen Kaffee. Sie fragte nicht mal, nahm einfach seine Tasse und füllte auf. Sie schien nicht mehr so große Probleme mit seiner Anwesenheit zu haben. Schien so entspannt, wie Paul sich fühlte.

Am liebsten wäre er eingeschlafen. Aber er war nicht müde. Was auch seltsam war. Momente von Ruhe nutzte sein Körper für gewöhnlich für Schlaf. Es war wie mit dem Essen.

Aber er wolle nicht schlafen. Er wollte einfach nur da sitzen. In dieser heimelichen Küche, in diesem gedämpften Licht. Umhüllt von Rotkäppchens Süße und dem Duft von Kaffee, ein fantastisches Dinner im Bauch.

Er war zufrieden.

Es war regelrecht gruslig.

Es war Nora, die die Stille brach.

„Paul."

Er sah auf, in dem Glauben, dass sie seine Aufmerksamkeit wollte.

Aber sie schien nur seinen Namen auf ihrer Zunge zu balancieren.

Sie legte den Kopf schief und hob ihre Tasse mit beiden Händen. Sie hatte irgendwann ein Bein angewinkelt. Den Fuß auf dem Stuhl, die Kniescheibe gegen den Tisch gepresst.

Ihr weißen Hänge umfingen eine dampfende Tasse. Weiter Pullover und Sweatpants, das Haar offen.

Das Bild perfekter Häuslichkeit.

„Nicht wirklich ein indigener Name."

Paul verstand, was sie meinte.

Diese College Mädchen mit ihren großen Wörtern. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Tja, vielleicht überrascht es dich, Rotkäppchen, aber die meisten von uns haben die Zeiten von _Kleine Feder_ und _Weißer Wolf_ hinter sich gelassen."

Er erntete ein kleines Lächeln und deutete es als Triumph. Er belohnte sie mit ein bisschen mehr Information.

„Mein voller Name ist Paul Lahote."

Nora runzelte die Stirn. „Hm. Auch nicht wirklich indigen."

„Tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen."

Ihr Interesse schien geweckt.

„Dein Vater", ihr Blick flatterte, als sie vorsichtig andeutete, eine Frage stellen zu wollen. Als Paul nicht negativ reagierte, fuhr sie fort. „Er war Quileute?"

Der Tod seines Dads lag fast zehn Jahre zurück. Eine Berufsverletzung. Schlechte Heilung. Blutvergiftung. Pauls Mom war beinah verrückt geworden vor Trauer. Und Hilfslosigkeit. Aber sie hatte sich zusammen gerissen. Für ihre Kinder. Paul hatte keine Entschuldigung. Er hatte die ganze Welt bestraft.

Und Wut war zwar ein gutes Ventil, aber sie hatte den Nachteil, das der letzte Rest Trauer nie ganz verschwand. Zorn war eine Mauer. Die letzte Bastion vor Schmerz.

Und Paul hatte viel von allem.

Er atmete schwer ein und nickte. „Ja." Er griff nach seiner Tasse. Mehr um seine Hände zu beschäftigen, als um zu trinken.

„Durch Blut oder Heirat?"

„Blut", antwortete Paul zögerlich.

Rotkäppchens Stirn runzelte sich weiter.

„Und der Name ist immer von männlicher Seite aus weitergereicht worden?"

Paul neigte den Kopf. Trauer und Erinnerungen zogen sich zurück und machten Platz für Belustigung.

„Ich schätze schon."

Seine Antwort schien sie frustrieren.

„Sind alle deine Vorwaren Quileute? Oder-"

Sie brach ab, als er die Hand hob. Ein Lächeln zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln und er betrachtete sie amüsiert.

Kurz wirkte sie ertappt, dann wurde ihre Miene störrisch.

Aus Pauls Lächeln wurde ein Grinsen.

„Ich weiß was du tust, Missy."

„Ach so?" Sie klang misstrauisch. „Was denn?"

Pauls Grinsen wurde breiter. Und zahniger.

„Du wähnst mich mit einem guten Dinner und schummrigem Licht in Sicherheit. Die ganze Mädchen-von-Nebenan Nummer" Er deutete an ihr hoch und runter. „Um dann deine gierigen kleinen Fragen zu stellen."

Ihre Augen verengten sich und sie kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. Ihr angestelltes Knie war ein wenig im Weg, aber das schien sie nicht zu stören.

„Und dein Leben ist so mysteriös, dass dir das gefährlich werden könnte, Paul Lahote?"

Die Art wie sie es fragte, sollte ihn vorsichtig werden lassen. Sie war scharfsinnig.

Intuitiv.

Aber ihre Fragen waren einfach neugierig. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie fragte, wenn sie Blut und männliche Ahnenlinien und seinen Stamm bündelte.

Sie konnte es nicht wissen.

Dennoch stellte sie die Fragen.

Und Paul hätte beinahe mehr beantwortet, als er sollte.

Er musste also gestehen, dass es funktionierte. Ein gutes Dinner und schummriges Licht. Ihre Anwesenheit war wie kühles Wasser auf einer Wunde. Wohltuend.

Er war entspannt. So entspannt, dass Paul sich zu einem anzüglichen Blick hinreißen ließ.

Langsam. Kopf, Hals, Arme. So träge wie Sirup.

„Hat nicht jeder Mann seine Geheimnisse?"

Die Antwort kam prompt.

„Ich weiß es nicht, sag du es mir."

Er richtete sich etwas auf. Ein unbewusstes Anpirschen in sitzender Haltung. Seine Hände ruhten beide auf der Tischplatte. Das Holz fühlte sich natürlich an, als er seine Finger unwillkürlich dagegen presste.

Spannung aufbaute.

Ihre Augen verriegelten sich mit seinen. Ein Kugelblitz der zwischen ihnen hin und her gespielt wurde. Hin und her und hin und her. Und mit jedem Rückstoß spannte sich das Band zwischen ihnen fester.

Dieses Band das irgendwie von Anfang an da gewesen war, an dem aber niemand zu ziehen wagte.

Eine zugeschlagene Tür schreckte sie auf. Nora sichtbarer als ihn. Sie zuckte zusammen, Paul fühlte sich nur, als hätte ihm jemand einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf geschüttet.

Er sollte . Bevor er etwas tat, das er bereuen sollte, es aber wahrscheinlich nicht würde.

Das war das Gefährliche hieran.

Noch gefährlicher war, dass er nicht gehen _wollte_.

„Das war Hannah", sagte Rotkäppchen unnötigerweise. „Sie knallt gern Türen zu." Ihren Worten fehlte der genervte Unterton. Sie klang nervös.

Sie _roch_ nervös.

Ihr Herz schlug schneller und Röte hatte die weiße Haut zwischen ihren Sommersprossen überzogen.

Sie sah reizend aus.

Aber die Zeit der friedlichen Stille war wohl vorbei. Paul hatte zu viel gespielt und nun musste er die Konsequenzen tragen. Er seufzte, als sie sich erhob.

„Ich, eh-", sie rieb sich über die rechte Augenbraue, „ich fang besser an, aufzuräumen."

Sie begann das Geschirr einzusammeln.

„Ich helfe dir."

Paul stand ebenfalls auf und nahm ihre beiden Tassen. Seine war noch beinahe voll. Er leerte sie in drei großen Zügen.

Rotkäppchen hatte die Reste umgefüllt und stellte sie gerade in den Kühlschrank.

Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zu gedreht.  
„Das brauchst du nicht. Wir haben eine Spülmaschine."

Paul stellte seine Tasse in die Spüle und betätigte den Hahn.

„Manche Dinge sollten lieber von Hand gespült werden."

Es folgte ein angestrengtes Ausatmen ihrerseits. Schien, als wollte sie wirklich, dass er ging. Das war ihr gutes Recht. Ihn überraschte nur der Stich, den es ihm versetzte.

„Okay", er stellte das Wasser ab und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Küchenplatte. „Ist komisch, nach dem Essen nicht abzuwaschen. Wir machen es immer, wenn Emily kocht."

Und schon wieder sagte er mehr, als er sollte.

Wirklich, er sollte verschwinden.

Rotkäppchen war zu clever, um ihn damit davon kommen zu lassen.

„Emily", wiederholte sie und unterbrach ihre Tätigkeit den Geschirrspüler zu beladen. Sie richtete sich auf. „Sam Uhleys Frau?"

Paul verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und kreuzte das rechte vors linke Bein.  
„Uh-hu. Emily. Sams Verlobte."

Eine kurze Pause entstand. Wieder stotterte der Motor an ihrer Gedankenmaschine.

„Ihr seid häufig dort?"

Paul war selbst ein Jäger. Er roch die Falle, noch bevor Rotkäppchen wusste, dass sie sie stellen wollte.

Er wandte sich ihr zu. Arme immer noch verschränkt, Miene neutral.

„Pass auf, wo du deine Nase hinein steckst, Rotkäppchen. Schon vergessen, wie das Märchen ausgeht?"

Paul grub die Zähne in die Haut unter seiner Unterlippe und intensivierte seinen Blick genug, damit sie ein bisschen in Schweiß ausbrach. Unwillkürlich zog sie sie Schulten ein wenig hoch. Aber wich seinen Blick nicht aus.

Oh, sie war mutig.

Wie viele Zeichen brauchte er noch?

„Der Wolf ertrinkt im Brunnen", antwortete sie zögerlich. Als hätten Trotz und Angst gerungen und der Trotz gewonnen „Den Bauch voller Steine."

Ihre Stimme war nur ein Hauch, während sie ihn anstarrte.

Paul hatte sich in ihre Richtung gedreht und die Arme gelöst. Seine Hand lag auf der steinernen Arbeitsplatte. „Das mag so sein, Kleines", er senkte den Kopf und lehnte sich in ihre Richtung.  
„Aber vorher muss jemand Rotkäppchen retten, weil sie sich selbst in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat."

Er ließ das eine Weile wirken und genoss derweil ihren gewandelte Geruch. Nervosität. Aufregung. Aber die würzige Süße war nicht verschwunden. Sie vertraute ihm jetzt. Auf einem unterbewussten, instinktiven Level, vertraute Rotkäppchen dem Wolf.

Sie roch zum anbeißen und Paul musste sich an der Küche festklammern, um nicht genau das zu tun.

„Wer wird dich retten, wenn du dich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hast, Nora?"

Es war das erste Mal, dass er ihren Namen aussprach und sie bemerkte es. Ihre Wimpern flatterten leicht hinter den Brillengläsern, bevor ihre Augen sich verengten.

Sie schien eine Antwort auszubrüten, aber man verließ das Schlachtfeld besser als Gewinner, also überraschte Paul sie mit einem Grinsen.

„Ich sollte gehen. Danke fürs Dinner."

Er unterdrückte den Impuls ihr auf die Nase zu tippen. Man sollte es nicht übertreiben, diese Lektion war ihm heute bereits erteilt worden. Außerdem wollte er sie nicht berühren.

Er wollte es nämlich zu sehr. Und das war das Problem.

Paul drehte sich um und verließ die Küche. Öffnete die Eingangstür, noch bevor Rotkäppchen reagiert hatte.

Draußen verlangsamte er seine Bewegungen, damit sie Zeit hatte, hinterher zu kommen.

Verschiedene Emotionen wühlten in ihr, als sie die Tür schließlich erreichte. Ihre Atmung ging heftiger und ihre Mundwinkel wirkten verkniffen.

Aber unter allem verweilte die zarte Würze, ihre ganz eigene Essenz. Wäre sie zu aufgeregt, wäre sie überdeckt. Paul verkniff sich ein Grinsen.

Das hier hatte eindeutig zu viel Spaß gemacht. Sam würde sich die Schwanz weg ärgern, wenn er es im Mind-Link sehen würde.

„Danke", rief Nora, als er schon einige Schritte aus dem Lichtkegel der Tür herausgetreten war. Er drehte sich um und tippte sich an die Stirn. Sie meinte das Fahrrad, so viel stand fest.

„Klar. Und nimm es der Kleinen nicht weg. Sonst wird es richtig mies."

Nora atmete kontrolliert aus. Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte, aber sie hatte es einmal bestätigt, sie würde es nicht wieder tun.

„Wir werden sehen", sagte sie und klang wieder wie der kleine Feldwebel vom Nachmittag. Es musste ihre Lehrerinnen-Stimme sein. Dabei war sie nicht mal eine.

Paul überlegte er einen Moment, dann schnipste er kurz mit den Fingern, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

Seine Stimme war ernst, als er sprach.

„Trotzdem hast du Recht. Es ist keine gute Zeit für Waldspaziergänge und Fahrradausflüge. Hannah sollte das verstehen. Es ist gefährlich da draußen."

Ein seltsamer Ausdruck huschte über Noras Gesicht, so schnell dass Paul ihn nicht einordnen konnte.

Dann bekam sie wieder dieses Funkeln in den Augen. Sie legte den Kopf schief. Paul hatte schon gelernt, dass das nichts Gutes bedeutete.

„Komisch", sagte sie und ließ eine dramatische Pause. „Dein Freund Samuel hat mir genau das Gleiche geraten. Mit exakt diesen Worten."

Bei der Erwähnung des ungewohnten Namens irritierte ihn kurz der heiße Blitz, den Paul später als Eifersucht erkennen würde, bevor ihm auffiel, dass sie _Sam_ meinte.

Er kam ein paar Schritte zurück zur Tür, blieb an der Schwelle stehen, an der Dunkelheit in Licht überging.

„Das ist, was er tut", sagte Paul ernst. Es war wichtig, dass sie das verstand. „Sam. Er kümmert sich um die Menschen. Wenn man klug ist, dann tut man, was er sagt."

„Und du, Paul?"

„Was ist mit mir?"

„Tust du, was Sam Uhley dir sagt?"

Die Frage kam so schnell, dass es der Instinkt war, der antwortete.

„Ja."

Ihr Kinn hob sich.

„Ah."

Erst da fiel ihm auf, was er gesagt hatte. Er blinzelte. Fühlte sich, als würde er nach Stunden in stickiger Luft, den Kopf aus dem Fenster strecken.

Seine Augen wurden schmal.

Oh, diese kleine Range.

Ihr Blick war nachdenklich, aber nicht triumphierend. Das war es, was sie rettete. Wovor wusste Paul selbst nicht.

Er hatte es nicht tun wollen, aber jetzt schien es ihm, als hätte er keine andere Möglichkeit.  
„Weißt du, dass dein Verandadach kurz davor, ist zu kollabieren?!"

Seinen Worten klangen vernünftig, aber seine Stimme war eine Kriegserklärung.

Vielleicht sah sie ihn deswegen so irritiert an.

„Was?!"

Seine Nasenflügel bebten.

„Das beschissene Dach deiner beschissenen Veranda." Er deutete einen Halbkreis an. Ums Haus herum. Ziemlich energisch. Und dass sie zusammenzuckte, machte ihm bestimmt kein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Das repariert werden muss. Am besten gestern. So ein Scheiß kann jemanden umbringen."

Sie sah ihn an, als wäre er verrückt. Aber die plötzliche Aggressivität in seiner Stimme schockte sie eindeutig zu sehr, also hielt sie gnädigerweise die Klappe.

„Okay." Wieder dieses Zögern. Als spräche sie mit einem Wahnsinnigen.

„Ich komme morgen und kümmere mich drum."

Es vergingen ein paar Atemzüge, bis sie verstand.

„Nein!"

Ihre spontane Abwehr tat weh. Und machte ihn wütend. Noch wütender.

Am liebsten hätte er sie geschüttelt.  
„Hör zu, das Dach ist gefährlich. Jemand muss sich drum kümmern. Bis das passiert ist, könnt ihre die Hintertür nicht benutzen, also-"

„Ich bin morgen nicht da", unterbrach sie ihn.

Paul atmete. Sah sie an und atmete. Dachte nach. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn er nicht so schnell wieder käme. Etwas Abstand zwischen sie brachte. Zeit zum Nachdenken. Und Prioritäten klären.

Und zum Wichsen.

Also kalkulierte er. Dehnte die Zeit in seinem Geist, bis die Vorstellung sie so lange nicht zu sehen, wie ein Gummiband zurückschoss.

„Donnerstag."

Nora blinzelte.

„Du brauchst wirklich nicht-"

„Mein Dad war Zimmermann."

„Oh."

Es entsprach der Wahrheit. Und Paul arbeitete gern mit Holz. Er kümmerte sich um Reparaturen und baute gern Scheiß. Das war es, was er im Reservat tat. Sein Job, irgendwie. Neben dem ganzen Wolfrudel Bullshit."

Aber seinen toten Dad zu erwähnen, schien der Weg zurück zu sein.

Ein wenig von der Spannung schmolz dahin.

„Donnerstag bin ich schon am Morgen weg und habe bis zum Abend Eltern Gespräche."

Sie klang entschuldigend, nicht abwehrend. Das war besser.

„Freitag", sagte Paul und sah das Nein bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Samstag." Das kam von ihr und Paul nickte.

„Cool."

Ihre Hand hielt ihn davon ab, zu gehen. Sie berührte ihn nicht, sondern blieb in seine Richtung gestreckt. Eine Stumme aufhaltenden Geste.

„Was nimmst du dafür?"

Paul begriff erst nicht. Gedanken waren zu minimalistischen Imperativen zusammengeschmolzen. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten seine Beine zu stoppen, die bei ihrer Geste einen Schritt getan hatten. In ihre Richtung.

Er wollte ihr sagen, dass er ihr Geld nicht brauchte, aber aus seinem Mund kamen andere Worte.

„Dinner", sagte er. „Meine Bezahlung", spezifizierte er für sich und für Nora, die verwirrt aussah.

„Dinner", wiederholte er. „Und Dessert."

Sie verarbeitete das stumm. Dann nickte sie.

„In Ordnung." Ein Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht und Paul bemerkte erst da, dass er es vermisst hatte. Wie ein Ertrinkender.

Oh fuck! Er war so was von ihm Arsch.

„Also, Deal?"

Dann tat sie das bisher Verrückteste.

Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin.

Die ganze Zeit hatte Paul diesen Moment umschifft. Ihn mal bewusster und dann unbewusster vermieden.

Sie zu berühren.

Nora hatte selbst den Impuls gezeigt und jedes Mal unterbrochen. Sie hatte ihn nicht berühren wollen.

Jetzt scheinbar schon.

Paul starrte ihre Hand an.

Diese kleine, weiße Hand. Mit ihren kleinen, zarten Fingern.

Okay, also, er hatte keine Angst vor einer kleinen, weißen Hand.

Paul hob den Arm.

Und schlug ein.

Es war wie ein Elektroschock. Ein Tasern, das seinen Arm hinauf, bis in sein Herz schoss. Ihm entwich ein kleines Keuchen.

Die Muskeln seiner Hand spannten sich im Reflex. Paul wusste nicht, ob sie es auch spürte oder ob sie nach Luft schnappte, weil er ihr weh tat.

Ruckartig ließ er sie los. Der Wolf knurrte.

Rotkäppchen starrte erst ihre Hand an und dann Paul. Er war zu geschockt von der Empfindung, die immer noch in seinem Arm herumsprang, um ihr Gesicht nachvollziehbar zu lesen.

„Deal", sagte er schließlich, seine Stimme ein erbärmliches, atemloses Ding in seinem Hals.

„By."

Paul war noch nie vor etwas weggerannt. Nicht physisch.

Aber genau so musste es sich anfühlen.

Eigentlich hätte das genug sein sollen.  
Dafür dass er weg blieb.

Dass er einen Augenblick nachdachte und verstehen sollte, was da vor sich ging.

Aber das war es nicht.

Und Paul tat es nicht.

Denn die alte Schlampe Schicksal hatte ihre Finger mit im Spiel.

Und so hechelte Paul dem Samstag so sehr entgegen, dass es jeder im Rudel mitbekam.

Seine gute Laune war irritierend für die anderen.

Sam zwang ihn mit einem Alphabefehl zur Wandlung, um zu erfahren, ob Paul gegen seinen Befehl einen Blutsauger gerissen hatte. Was Bullshit war, denn dann würden sie bereits in einem Krieg untergehen.

Aber der Verdacht hatte seine Logik. Denn nur das konnte Paul sonst so gute Laune machen.

Sie alle hatten Zugriff auf Pauls Gedanken und Erinnerungen und sahen Rotkäppchen und das Dinner. Und das fanden alle noch merkwürdiger.

„Also, magst du sie oder so was?", fragte Josh. Er war ein neugieriger, frecher Bastard. Aber Paul ignorierte ihn einfach.

„Du kannst sie nicht daten. Das weißt du." Jared sah ihn so seltsam an, dass Paul genervt die Augen verdrehte.

„Hey, lass mich in Ruhe mit dem Scheiß. Ihr Verandadach ist kurz davor zusammen zu fallen. Ich tue ihr einfach einen Gefallen. Gute Tat und der ganze Bullshit."

Jared schwieg eine Weile.

„Sei vorsichtig, Paul", sagte er schließlich.

„Das bin ich immer."

„Nein. Nein, das bist du nicht."

Und was gab es dazu schon zu sagen?

Aber die gute Laune hielt an.

Selbst als der kleine Cohen sich verwandelte. Gabe Cohen, ein verdammter Dreizehnjähriger.

Paul wurde nicht wütend.

Er klopfte dem kleinen Scheißer sogar auf die Schulter und sagte etwas, das verdächtig klang wie: „Wird schon."

Er rief sogar seine Schwester an und fragte nach den Zwillingen. Paul rief seine Schwester _nie_ an, also ging das total nach hinten los, weil sie vor Angst ausflippte. Und als sie aufhörte zu schluchzen und endlich hören konnte, dass nichts Schlimmes passiert war und das nicht der Grund für seinen Anruf war, er nur wissen wollte, wie es ihr und den Zwillingen ging, fing sie an, ihn anzuschreien. Dann legte sie auf.

Es resultierte darin, dass Pauls Mutter ihn anrief und ebenfalls anschrie, weil er seine Schwester nie anrief.

Es war sein Schicksal von verrückten Weibern umgeben zu sein.

Trotzdem, als er am Samstagmorgen – viel zu früh – vor Rotkäppchens Haus vorfuhr und den Motor seines Trucks ausstellte, war er überrascht, sich pfeifen zu hören.

Eigentlich sollte er noch nicht hier sein. Die Dämmerung lag noch über dem Waldstück und kühler Nebel umwirbelte Paul, als er ausstieg und so leise wie möglich die Tür des Trucks schloss.

Er benötigte ein paar Maße des Dachs. Die tragenden Balken und die Träger des niedrigen Dachstuhls würde er in seiner Garage passend sägen.

Ein paar Mal hatte er überlegt, in irgendeiner Nacht vorbeizukommen und unbemerkt wieder zu verschwinden. Mit besagten Maßen.

Aber dieser kleine Rest Stolz arbeitete noch für ihn und streute genug Gegenargumente.

Er würde nicht wie ein liebeskranker Hund angehechelt kommen. Er hatte genug Kontrolle über sich. Samstag also. Und nicht eher.

Und er war so früh da, damit er früh mit der Arbeit beginnen konnte.

Sonst nichts.

Leise hob Paul das Werkzeug von der Ladefläche. Maßbänder, Winkel, Bleistift. Mehr benötigte er noch nicht. Auf einen Impuls hin, griff er nach einem Hammer.

Er war beinahe fertig, als er die ersten Geräusche hörte. Der Himmel hatte sich orange verfärbt und das erste trübe Morgenlicht war heller geworden. Dann begann es zu nieseln.

Für den Anschein trug Paul Arbeitshosen und lange Ärmel. Schweiß rann ihm in den Nacken.

Er hörte ein Telefon. Dann quietschte die Hintertür. Um die würde er sich auch kümmern müssen.

„Hallo?" Ihre Stimme klang misstrauisch und ein wenig zittrig, ihr Duft verschlafen und trotzdem voll von strengem, chili-artig scharfem Adrenalin. Da Paul keine Geräusche gemacht hatte, war der Anruf wohl von einem Nachbarn gekommen. Er konnte sich das Gespräch gut vorstellen. _Nora, Darling, da hockt ein Kerl auf deinem Dach. _

Paul grinste.

„Ausgeschlafen?", fragte er und zog mit den Fingern an einem dubiosen Nagel. Er hatte ihn sofort in der Hand, den kleinen, rostigen Scheißer. Das Holz war total morsch.

Es entstand eine Pause.

„Paul?!" Kein Zittern mehr in der Stimme. Sie klang irritiert. Das war besser.

„Genau der."

Er hörte, dass sie einen Schritt aus dem Haus heraus getan hatte. Er wünschte, sie würde wieder rein gehen. Das verdammte Dach war nicht vertrauenswürdig und es half nicht, dass er darauf kniete.

„Was machst du so früh schon hier?", fragte sie. Sie klang wenig begeistert, jetzt wo klar war, dass kein Serienmörder auf ihrem Dach hockte. „Ich habe gegen Mittag mit dir gerechnet."

„Ich brauchte ein paar Maße."

„Oh. Okay." Er hörte Stoff rascheln. Wahrscheinlich ein Morgenmantel, der gegen das Frösteln enger gewickelt wurde.

„Ja, aber ich bin fertig." Paul stand vorsichtig auf, bedacht auf die morschen Balken zu achten und strich sich über die Nase. Seine Haut war ganz nass.

Scheiß Regen.

„Achtung, ich komme runter."

Paul schwang sich seitlich über die Dachkante. Es war nicht sehr hoch, deswegen sah es nicht unnatürlich aus. Nur ziemlich lässig. Er musste zugeben, über solche Angebereien war er nicht erhaben.

Er lächelte, als er den Kopf hob, Vorfreude wie reines Koffein in den Adern.

„Rieche ich da etwa Kaff-"

Er stoppte, als er wäre vor eine Wand gelaufen.

Er _fühlte_ sich, als wäre er vor eine Wand gelaufen.

Eine Wand aus Licht. Aus Rot. Aus Seide.

Ein Herzschlag. Dann noch einer. Bumm. Ba-bumm.

Dann flog Pauls Welt auseinander.

Es war nicht schön.

Es brannte.

Wie Feuer.

Wie Erfrierung.

Licht und Leuchten und hämmernder Herzschlag. _Zwei_ hämmernde Herzen. Ein verzweifelter Versuch aufzuholen. Gleichtakt. Gieriger, winselnder Wunsch nach Gleichtakt.

Paul wachte auf.

Seine eingefrorene, auf Eis gelegte Seele wachte auf und es tat weh.Es tat _so_ weh.

Er taumelte.

Sein _Körper_ taumelte.

Paul war gefangen in einer Welt aus Schmerz und Verwirrung, in einem Moment aufrecht wie ein Mann und dann schwach wie ein Welpe.

Er fror. Er _verbrannte_.

„Paul?" Ihre Stimme. _Gott_, ihre _Stimme_.

Er hatte es gewusst. Er hatte es _vorher_ gewusst. Wieso nur? Wieso?!

„Alles ok?"

Ein Schritt. Sie machten einen Schritt.

Einen einzigen.

Es veränderte alles.

Kippte die Balance, die am seidenen Faden hin und zerriss die Membran der Kontrolle.

Die Luft schlug Wellen und brach sich an Paul. Und der Wolf wurde mörderisch.

Paul begann zu zittern.

Es war keine Wut. Nicht dieses Mal. Nicht das bekannte Feuer, das an seinen Knochen leckte und den Wolf hervor zerrte.

Es war Angst. Reine, nackte Angst.

Der Wolf wollte sie.

Gier, Sehnsucht, Frieden.

Endlich Frieden. Endlich Erlösung.

Nein. Nicht so._ Nein._ Nicht das.

Paul kämpfte. Nie hatte er so kämpfen müssen. Gegen sich. Gegen etwas in sich.

Mit der alle Logik stehlenden Gewissheit, dass er nicht kämpfen wollte.

Warum kämpfte er dagegen an?

Lass es zu.

Du willst es.

Du wolltest es immer.

Nein.

_Nein!_

Er gewann. Er machte einen Schritt rückwärts. Noch einen.

Die Augen aufgerissen. Blind vor Licht.

Er hörte sie überrascht einatmen.

Sie. SIE. Nora.

Er sah sie. Er sah sie zum ersten Mal. Wie kein Mal zuvor.

Nachthemd bis zu den Knöcheln. Zarte Rüschen um noch zartere Knöchel.

Nackte Füße und zerzauster Zopf.

Ihre Augen. Es waren ihre Augen.

Wie war das möglich? Das hier war nicht das erste Mal. Er sah sie nicht zum ersten Mal.

Doch. Doch!

Ihre Augen._ Sie_ leuchtete ihm daraus entgegen. _Sie. _

Und es zerrte an ihm. Zerrte etwas hervor, füllte ihn aus. Machte ihn lebendig.

Der Wolf wollte sich ihr zu Füßen werfen. Jaulend zerrte er sich gegen an den haltenden Ketten, kämpfte um Oberhand.

Nein. Wenn er sich jetzt verwandelte …

Irgendwie gelang es Paul, abzudrehen. Er wusste nicht mehr, ob er es schaffte, eine Erklärung zu murmeln. Er dachte an „_Ich muss weg_." und „_Mir ist schlecht_." Aber erinnerte sich nicht daran, ob Worte einen Weg durch seine brennende Kehle fanden.

Niemals zuvor hatte er so sehr gegen sich kämpfen müssen. Gegen seine Impulse, gegen den Wolf. Gegen den Trieb.

Paul war stark. Und hier zeigte sich, _wie_ stark.

Er behielt die Kontrolle. Über seinen Körper. Über den Wolf. Drängte ihn zurück. Es wurde besser, als er sie nicht mehr riechen konnte. Als der Wald, in den er geflüchtet war, ihre süße Würze auslöschte.

Und es war gleichzeitig schlimmer. Der Wolf heulte. Er verstand nicht. Er hatte seine Gefährtin gefunden. Wieso war sie nicht mehr da?! Wieso war er nicht bei ihr.

Paul rannte. Er verwandelte sich nicht. Er wusste nicht, was er tun würde, wenn er sich verwandelte. Was der Wolf tun würde.

Er durchquerte den Fluss, das kalte Wasser klärend auf seinen überwarmen Körper und morastigen Geist.

Paul wusste, was geschehen war. Er hatte es vom ersten Moment gewusst, als die Welt aufgehört hatte, im Schatten zu liegen.

_Er hatte es vorher gewusst._

Und er hatte nichts dagegen unternommen.

Er hatte es geschehen lassen.

Wie ein beschissener, dämlicher, jämmerlicher Vollidiot.

Oh ja, Paul wusste es.

Aber er konnte es sich erst eingestehen, als er vor Sam stand.

Schlammig und nass, übersät mit Blättern und Disteln. Und war das Blut? Paul konnte sich nicht erinnern. Er fand keine Wunde. Aber es war Blut. Sein Blut.

Paul wischte es ab. Starrte es an. Rot. Ihm wurde übel.

Er stand vor Sam wie ein Sünder. Zitternd. Heftig atmend, Dampf stieg von seiner Haut auf.

Er war wie auf Droge. Konnte das Gesicht des Alphas fast nicht erkennen.

„Ich habe mich geprägt", keuchte Paul, seine Stimme fremd in seinem Ohr, gepresst und atemlos. Ein erbärmliches Krächzen. Er schämte sich. Sein Hals schnürte sich zu, als er die nächsten Worte dachte. Beinahe schaffte er nicht, sie hervorzuwürgen.

„Auf Nora Taylor."

Verblüffte Blicke. Augen voller Freude. Und Vorsicht. Niemand sah wirklich überrascht aus.

Das Rudel schloss sich um ihn, als Paul an der Wand hinab rutschte. Eine Hand, die ein Handtuch hielt, fuhr über seine Stirn.

Er hatte keine Zeit, seine Abwehr zu zeigen, als schon Sams ruhige Stimme die scheinbar wichtigsten Worte in Pauls Leben sagte.

„Nicht. Fass ihn nicht an!" Sam klang ernst, aber gefasst. „Lass ihn einfach in Ruhe. Sei einfach nur hier." Sams Stimme wurde ein weit entferntes Murmeln. „Er braucht uns einfach nur hier."

Paul war ihm dankbar. Aber er hatte keine Kraft es ihm zu zeigen. Sam wusste es trotzdem. Sein Alpha wusste es. Das Rudel wusste es.

Sie blieben bei ihm. Während Paul auf dem Boden von Emilys Küche kauerte und angestrengt wie nie zuvor darum versuchte, die Kontrolle über sein Leben zu behalten.

_So, that just happened._

_Jetzt kann der Spaß beginnen. _

_Danke für eure lieben Worte. Und die Zeit und den Aufwand, einen Kommentar zu hinterlassen. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet so viel Freude beim Lesen, wie ich beim Schreiben. _

_~ von Feuer gemalt_


End file.
